Teen Titans: Shadows of Wrath
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Summary: Not long after saving the world from destrcution Ares is on the move only he plans to take revenge against those who defeated him. Allied with another he puts his actions into motion in hopes to create New World Order with humans worshipping his
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Of Dragons and Gods

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or any Superhero in this fic.

(A/N: Hi everybody! I just want to say that before we get this little fic underway that I did in fact ask the author of the fic _"Coil"_ whose goes by the name of _**Black Panther Knight**_ gave me permission to write this side story sequel to his original story. So before you go read my fic you MUST read his or you will not understand a thing. Also I wish to give him props for helping me come up with the name for this when I asked him for his help. Thanks again man. ENJOY!)

**Summary: **Not long after saving the world from destrcution Ares is on the move only he plans to take revenge against those who defeated him. Allied with another he puts his actions into motion in hopes to create New World Order with humans worshipping him once more. They key to bringing about the chain reaction? An enraged Nightwing and the darkness dragon Rijze. However, there is more going on then even Ares knows as a faction of superheros wants Nightwing locked away for the evil spirit he holds. Will Nightwing be able to fend off both friend and foe when he can;t tell from either one? Or will he be able to see the truth to keep what he has with Blackfire and maybe get more in the process?)

Several months had passed since the defeat of the Four Horsemen, the hooking up that Nightwing had done with Blackfire before, during, and after the incident happened. So far everything had gone back to normal with the Greek God of War Ares on the run after his loss of his Dark Angel. Not surprising since it was at the hands of the combined might of the Justice League, Teen Titans, and various other Superheroes throughout the world that fought him.

While the Superheroes had won the battle, the war was not over since Ares had not been stopped long enough to have him find a safe haven to plan his revenge. Revenge against the Titans, the Justice League, Wonder Woman, and more importantly that boy named Nightwing, who had his body possessed by the Darkness Dragon of the Shadowlands. That boy not only killed his Dark Angel, the fallen angel Asmodeus, but was responsible for defeat the majority of the Four Horsemen.

To defy a God was unthinkable back in the days when mortals prayed and begged for his or others to assist them in battle. At the moment, in his safe haven, Ares thought back to the old world he loved so much and how he hated as to how it changed as the years came to pass. He missed how all these mortal fought during the age of the shield, sword, spear, and arrows fighting in massive numbers against each other.

As Ares looked at them now, he saw how they fought like beasts fighting over a piece of meat on a bone and not in the way they used to when his name actually meant something. While he did like the fact that the bloody carnage was grand in its own defining way it just wasn't by any means as extravagant as it was in the old days with all the dead bodies laying everywhere.

In his haven, Ares sat in his comfy seat drinking his wine watching a roaring fire in front of him smiling as he looked at his new partner in crime in the flame. After his humiliating defeat, Ares searched for someone that had the power could help him fight off the dragon spirit inside Nightwing. It wasn't easy since there weren't many entities out in the world that could contend with the dark fire or much less defeat its incredible power, even if it was weakened by being sealed away in a human vessel. It was then that Ares had an idea and found the ally he had been searching for, who could match Nightwing with fire of his own.

The underworld fire of the Greek God Hades to be more exact.

"I am most fortunate you agreed to this partnership Hades. Normally you are difficult to make deals with unless you reap most of the rewards after victory," said Ares looking into the large circle of fire seeing his fellow kin looking back at him.

"From what you told me this Hero known as 'Nightwing', he seems to be quite an enemy to become a such a thorn in your sides with your plans to bring chaos and death to the world," said Hades sitting almost lazily on his throne.

"_Our_ plan if you work with me on this. You know as well as I do that against the two of us such mortals shall fall before us like they did in the old days when people worshipped us for power," said Ares wanting his fell kin to fight with him in this knowing that only together could this plan work.

"It has been far too long that we Gods of days past have been silent in using our influence for our own pleasure or purposes. These foolish mortals have long forgotten us during the centuries, but soon they will be given the _honor_ of being in our presence once more," said Hades knowing that eventually human kind would eventually out grow their dependence on the Gods they worshipped.

"I agree completely, which is why I came to you since I knew you would be interested in the plan," said Ares, which was true since practically every other God on Olympus was content and didn't care to intervene unless it involved the Amazon Princess.

"When this is over, they will once more build temples and statues in our likeness, giving us sacrifices if we call for it, and fighting in our name if we command them to," said Hades sitting on his throne in the Underworld with his fingers interlaced wanting nothing more then to be free from his prison of death.

"Yes I too would so very much like to rule over these pathetic creatures once again, but the problem lies in how to defeat our enemy? If he were too die, then the others would see that it is useless to fight and would fall one by one until they submitted to our power," said Ares frowning at the remembrance of his Dark Angel falling at the power of the dark dragon.

"I have found that with most heroes both past and present that their weakness lies not in them per say, but rather those..._around_ them," said Hades smiling a devilish smile at Ares knowing the War God would get the hint.

"Ah yes the others. If I recall Nightwing was once part of a hero group called 'The Teen Titans' and like any group of heroes they had enemies. All we need to do is enlist them as our pawns to take the most valuable treasure this dark hero has in his possession," said Ares before taking a sip of his drink remembering what he saw and how the warrior seem _very_ protective of that black haired girl that could fly like an Amazon.

"I don't think I need to tell how we need to be careful in utilizing this plan on account of the mortals 'guest' since the two have no doubt bonded together and have formed a type of mutual respect for the other. Everyday the two interact their spirits are interlocking tightly making them act more as one then two and as such Nightwing will inherit some of the dragons features, instincts, and most of its beliefs. If you take away something from a dragon such as this one, he will come down upon you with the strength that could rival Zeus himself, and I do not want to face such fury," said Hades knowing the rage of this particular dark dragon was not something to joke around with.

Against an infuriated Dark Dragon, even a God could die.

"I'm well aware of that, but I wasn't thinking of having that power aimed at us for what I have planned in terms of infuriating the Dark Dragon and its host body," said Ares with his smile growing more evil as he knew _exactly_, who to capture and _who_ to pin the blame on when Nightwing learned of his treasure being lost to him.

"Oh? Just how do you plan on _aiming_ this dragon's rage away from us when it comes out from his body along with his dark power? Sooner or later we will be discovered and the plan will be unfolded for all to see, who can see it," said Hades inquiring to the God of Wars unique strategy in the plan to destroy the heroes of the world and pave the path to their control over it.

"By the time Nightwing learns just who really took his prize it will be too late and in the confusion to follow will make those, who can stop us too weak to fight back. It will give us just enough time to kill them all before they realize that we help orchestrate the events that will lead to their doom. Then the plan will really get exciting," said Ares knowing that once Hades exited Tartarus wit his army of demons and undead to assist him it would be the beginning of the end.

"Just remember Ares that when this is over, my daughter is mine to deal with as I see fit, just like her Mother after you free me from this place," said Hades not wanting anything to happen to his love and the daughter they made together.

"Of course Hades. When this is over I will rule one half of the world while you rule the other half with your lover, and 'reeducated' daughter by your side," said Ares before the fire turned to normal and he set out to put his plans into motion.

(Los Angeles-Late at Night)

Richard Grayson A.K.A Nightwing in the Superhero world slowly sat up in the bed he was in so he wouldn't wake up a very content and tired Blackfire. They had been like this for several months now ever since Ares was defeated and Nightwing had returned to LA with the former Empress of Tamaran. Upon returning to her large Penthouse home they quickly engaged in lust and love filled intimacy that the two had set off in each other and were enjoying every minute of it.

However, like all heroes both normal and super, his duty called, and he was off to save the day when criminals decided to be bad. Blackfire of course knew this given his current profession and she was happy that despite his job as a crime fighter, that her man made sure they had plenty of time together before he went out on patrols. It showed her that he really cared about the relationship they were in to balance his personal and professional life.

The fact she got Nightwing over Raven and Starfire was also an added bonus since both women wanted her man as well on account of their past history with him.

Now that same man was getting dressed silently as he had done before in the past, kissed his lover on the forehead making her moan at the contact, and headed towards the large balcony window for him to leap off of. His uniform was still black, with the giant silver colored bird like symbol on his chest, which Blackfire adored when she traced her fingers on it, and his sword given to by the fallen angel Zauriel. Nightwing wanted to give the sword back to the angel, but the holy creature refused saying that even if he could take it, the taint around it from its transformation in the Shadowlands would prevent him from ever taking it back to Heaven with him to face God's Judgment, and should it be merciful to return to the Almighty's side once more.

'_**Thinking about the past for too long isn't healthy. Your former mentor should try to learn from that as should you,'**_ said Rijze as his power pulsed out in Nightwing's right arm snapping the young warrior out of his thought in regards to the near end of the world.

'Sorry. I just feel the need to recently. As if something from the past is reappearing and my mind is trying to warn me of the potential danger lurking beyond my eyes,' thought Nightwing feeling the cold air of the night on his face cooling his body.

'_**Perhaps your eyes cannot see the darkness clearly, but mine are a different story due to being born from the darkness. However, because I am locked away in you, my sight is not as perfect as it once was when I had my original draconic body, and the images I see are not entirely clear,'**_ said Rijze focusing on his power of foresight within his host bodies arm.

'What do you see?' thought Nightwing tensing when the darkness dragon let a rumble of uncertainty.

'_**Death, rage, and betrayal. Each one connected to someone or something leading up to one or two individuals, though I cannot identify the source, and I am tired as it is from looking so deep,'**_ said Rijze growling as the spirit tried to stay awake knowing it a great deal of concentration, focus, and power to see deep into the future.

'It seems like something big is coming so I'll keep myself on my toes in case something happens during my patrols or during my 'normal' life for any unnatural activity,' thought Nightwing making a mental note to contact Raven back in Jump City and Dr. Fate in the Justice League to keep their eyes peeled for any spectral activity.

The thought of speaking to Raven or Starfire again made him pause, as he put his black combat boot on the balcony rail just as he was about to leap off, and wondered how his friends were all doing without him. He had thought about contacting them several times after his move to LA, but every time he tired he hesitated, and through his hesitation Nightwing put the opportunity away for another day. It was by no means easy detaching himself from them a second time just as it had been the first, and the thought of simply reattaching himself so soon only to possibly detach himself later a third time might be too much for his heart to take.

'_**Still thinking of the red head flyer and the half-demon sorceress? This is interesting even for you,'**_ said Rijze sensing the thoughts of Nightwing and his friends in the Titans.

'What do you mean?' thought Nightwing finally leaping off the railing and onto the city below to do his patrols.

'_**Don't you remember what I told you about desires my boy? Everyone has them and just because you have sated one desire does not mean others won't come to take its place,'**_ said Rijze wheezing out a laugh knowing that his vessel was sporting a decent sized blush.

'Desire? But I thought I love Blackfire? Wait what am I saying? Of course I love her! I mean what's not to love? Blackfire had always been there when I need her by my side, she's caring when it counts, and she doesn't sugar coat reality by getting right to the point of matters. Not to mention she has a beyond gorgeous body that I or anyone else couldn't resist and I know that from experience,' thought Nightwing smirking at the last part in his mind wondering if his love thought about him like that when he wasn't around.

'_**Ah of course, 'love' being the word of choice these days to describe such feelings you mortals have for each other when its not the lust. You are a lot like me then you know my boy, even before you knew of my existence in your body, and the fact remains that you hold certain characteristics that all dragons have. You have pride in your abilities that when contradicted make you enraged, you are possessive like a dragon when it comes to things or people you treasure the most, you possess a lot of rage for all your enemies knowing that they deserve to be punished for their crimes, and like most of us dragons I sense you possess a form of grace that makes you considered a 'high flyer' among us. This means you can take to the sky easily if you could fly and be at peace there as if it were a second home to you,'**_ said Rijze, as he found it amusing that Merlin would put him in a body with a soul that he could get along so well with since he did not believe the old wizard had anticipated such a thing happening.

'That still doesn't explain how I feel right now in terms of Raven and Starfire. I thought I made what I felt clear months ago when all three women were fighting over me?' thought Nightwing frowning slightly, as he leaped over a roof top of an apartment complex, as he looked around for trouble.

He soon found it in terms of a woman screaming for help ending the conversation for the moment.

"Come on lady we don't mean anything bad by what were asking. Our friend needs a kidney soon or he'll die so all I ask is that you at least lend us one of your now to save him," said a thug with his group of 7 men drawing a knife on the young woman, who backed away from them into a wall.

"Leave me alone! I don't deserve this please stop," said the woman wondering what she had done to be attacked today of all days.

"Sorry lady, but its majority rules here and right now were the majority," said the Thug Leader moving in for the kill while his men came closer smiling knowing that this kidney would get them a lot of cash on the black market.

There smiles left when a black and navy blue object hit the Thug Leader's hand holding the knife freeing the weapon from its holder.

"What he hell?" said the Thug Leader grabbing his sore hand knowing it was now slowly starting to swell.

"The minority now has a much bigger position for protesting _gentlemen_ so I suggest you give up now or I'll send you either to jail or the Hospital. Choose," said Nightwing from his position above them on the roof looking down on them with his bo staff in hand and jumped down kicking the leader in mid-air with a swift spin kick knocking the man onto the ground making him lose a few teeth.

"Get the bastard!" said the Thug Leader spitting out some blood before getting up to attack Nightwing.

'_**You can't dodge this problem forever by fighting these fools all the time since there are worse criminals out there then organ stealers,' **_said Rijze deciding to once more talk to his vessel about the man's or rather _their_ personal life.

'I still don't know what to do or why I feel this way for them. You didn't exactly answer the question either,' thought Nightwing while landing an uppercut to one criminal and threw another into a nearby brick wall using the majority of his bo staff.

'_**You feel this way because the more we bond the more your hunger for certain things grows and because of this feeling, it created a desire for more. You want more of things then what you already have, or in this case more people in your life then you already have, and of the female variety at that,' **_said Rijze, as Nightwing kneed one of the men in the gut before performing a spinning vertical axe kick sending the man's skull into the pavement hard.

'That's absurd Rijze! I could never feel that way about Starfire or Raven now that I have Blackfire in my life,' thought Nightwing finishing the last two thugs with a single bo spin strike to both their skulls sending them flying with a concussion per head.

'_**I find it very hard to believe that you don't feel something for those two women, who were originally in love with you before Blackfire was. As I recall you regretted never telling the one named Starfire how you felt before I came along, as for the half-demon daughter of Trigon, she has always been bonded to you through your link with her, and is a kindred spirit to the dark path that we walk. Not only that, but between you and me her demon side she keeps locked away also finds you quite attractive in terms of when it comes to mating,' **_thought Rijze smiling his draconic smile in his vessels right arm.

'That just proves she lust for me not loves me,' thought Nightwing before turning to the frightened woman, who was grateful for her saviors interference in what fate originally had in store for her.

'_**That is true to an extent, but her demon side has more in her heart for you then just the part that lusts to be with you every single night. When a demon wants to mate with you it is considered another form of loving as it binds the two 'lovers' together in way that is just like what you humans call marriage only with demons its more...impacting. Not only that, but her human side also cares for you in the same manner ever since her Father's control over her was broken and she could express herself without fear of the possibility of destroying things around her. Remember she was the only Titan that was willing to trust and support you after the others were afraid to even be near you for a minute after learning of my existence residing in your arm. You may try to hide it, but its there and its not going away anytime soon no matter how much you want it to right now since your with Blackfire,' **_said Rijze, as Nightwing accepted the woman's thanks before taking off to fight crime elsewhere in the various places of LA.

'What do I tell Blackfire? If I say anything she'll feel heartbroken and if I don't she feel I don't trust her at all thus making things worse for me since she may leak out, who I am under the mask. What do you think I should do? What would a dragon like yourself do in my position?' thought Nightwing wondering how the great dragon inside of him would handle such problems.

'_**You're asking as if I would know. Today's times involving the courting of women are much different from the days I knew, where you saw a woman you wanted, you would take her, and she would accept it without question. Alas those days are no more. Such a pity. As for what **__**I**__** would do if I were in your human footwear? Simple my still naïve child, I would find a way to have all three women and tame the wild fires that scream for you even now in their sleep,'**_ thought Rijze letting out a laugh at the boy's gaping fish like expression on his face at hearing the response.

'You mean have...multiple lovers? Like polygamy?' thought Nightwing wondering if that would even be tolerated knowing the current governmental stance on that current issue of legislature being illegal.

'_**Why not? You can't simply take one and leave the other two broken hearted after all you have been through with them. Besides, every dragon of all form and elements in the past have each taken multiple mates to make their species strength grow. Ever since we could first look into the future with our eyes we made sure that the next generation of dragons would live on because of us. Many human have both love and hated us so in case of later we as a whole agreed to breed with as many of the female gender that would willingly embrace it. I highly doubt Starfire and Raven would mind being with you in such an intimate manner whether for the rest of their life or if just for one night to feel what it is that Blackfire feels when you are with her,'**_thought Rijze knowing how the women feel for his vessel from his experience with the various maidens he had been with during the more golden years when dragons ruled the skies.

'I don't know about this yet. I want to hold out on these feelings as long as possible and I don't want to simply give into my desires because you suggest I do. Remember Rijze that your way of handling criminals and women are much different from mine. I like to send all the criminals if not most of them to jail if not the Hospital rather then the morgue thank you very much,' thought Nightwing before he hit a button on the side of his utility belt, which brought out his "Night-cycle" from its hiding spot driving on auto pilot until it stopped by a nearby building.

'_**Like I told you earlier my child, you are becoming more draconic with each passing day and night as my power fills your body with my spirit intertwining with your soul. As such you will want to embrace your inner desires rather then reject them, unless it conflicts with your morals of what you consider to be right and wrong with my voice to guide you from time to time,' **_said Rijze knowing that Nightwing would have to make choices that could conflict with what he already believed in.

'Yeah I seem to remember you telling me something about that,' thought Nightwing as he jumped down from the building grabbed a railing of a fire escape on the one next door before going back and forth until he landed safely on his cycle before speeding off.

(Jump City-Titans Tower)

It had been a peaceful night for the great and growing city protected by the Teen Titans, who had unfortunately been unable to replace their previous leader now residing in LA. They had tried recruiting several potential to make a team of five rather then four, but the process of teamwork with each individual who was chosen did not hold well. Each of the candidates had "Lone Wolf" complexes that none of the Titans liked since the team had always revolved around strong teamwork and friendship.

Rave and Starfire were possibly suffering the hardest out of the four members since they had missed Nightwing dearly considering what he brought to the Titans. Starfire had felt something for the nimble warrior the instant her lips touched his allowing her to speak the English language. When a Tamaran "kissed" a species whether it was human or other, the two minds meld together in terms of knowledge of how to speak and understand the words of a culture. That day had opened Starfire up to new things that she never felt in her life and as time passed she felt this strange phenomenon transform not only her way of thinking, but her heart as well. Honor, integrity, fortitude, loyalty, and duty to ones job in protecting those, who cannot protect themselves being some of the important parts she had embraced.

Now as Starfire lay on her pink bed, she proceeded to squirm once more as she had many times before since returning to LA thinking of the boy she once called hers. Oh how she missed Nightwing being there to give her advice. To explain things she didn't understand when she asked questions about Earth culture. They had been so close only to have it torn away when the darkness dragon was made known to the team making her feel cautious around him out of fear for the dragon itself. When he was Robin, he had taken her out on what _could_ be considered a date to see a romantic comedy movie only for her to be wary of his presence. She was one of the reasons that he had left in the first place allowing her older sister to steal him away from her and now the two were being "deeply intimate" as it was called by Cyborg.

Finally unable to sleep, Starfire got up from her bed and went to the one person she knew was feeling just as bad right now as she was, even if the girl didn't show it.

Raven.

Raven had bonded quite deeply with Starfire after they had been through each other's bodies after the fiasco with the Puppet King and had become almost like sisters to each other. Both could be annoying sometimes, but they trusted the other with secrets and shared things that they couldn't do with the boy's. They went shopping together, though Starfire reaped more out of it then Raven did, but the dark girl did get to enjoy eating ice cream whenever they went out. One of the little secrets the daughter of Trigon had was that her sweet tooth was her one major weakness that drew her to the mall when with the emotional alien girl.

Now the sorceress of the Titans sat up in her room waiting for Starfire to enter, as she had been feeling the same way as the Tamaran native. Raven's bond with Nightwing did not change in the slightest after he left the Titans to be with the darker of the alien sisters. It wasn't like she simply accepted the relationship like she felt nothing for him mind you, but it wasn't like she could just simply protest it either. Her demon side protested telling her to destroy everything and everyone around her until she was able to claim Nightwing as her own. That the boy was the alpha male they had been looking for in their life, a man that was of the darkness even before the dragon was discovered with _that _itself being an actual bonus in her mind, and he was a deadly warrior that could breed strong children of the purest quality if not balance.

Raven had to shake her head to remove the last thought and forced down a bush as the rest of her emotions were all thinking the same thing. Well all, but Timid, who fainted at the thought of being so "intertwined" as her Intelligence side called it with Nightwing.

There was soon at knock on the door, which Raven opened to let the worried faced alien in to discuss what was on their minds and figure our what to do.

"Friend Rave I am most worried. In my dreams lately I have been experiencing strange feelings involving Nightwing and myself, which I do not fully understand," said Starfire sitting on the other girl's bed since there was no _safe_ place to sit other then floating.

"Why don't you try to explain to me what it is you feel in these dreams and describe what is happening between the two of you so I can help," said Raven sitting on her large bed in her usual cross-legged position right before meditating.

"Well...its a little embarrassing so please do not laugh. You see in my dreams I am with Nightwing on a bed and we are kissing each other while we are intertwining out hands together or down the others body, and feeling all sorts of pleasure," said Starfire blushing as she had never had such detailed dreams before Nightwing originally left them.

"Okay that's an image burned deeply into my brain…go on," said Raven thanking herself for making the room dark to hide her own blush since she didn't know just how Starfire's reaction would be if she saw it knowing the girl wasn't exactly the cleverest out of the all the Titans.

That was reserved for Nightwing...if he were still on the team.

"Well as you know Nightwing and I are, from what I can determine, doing..._it_ on the bed, but the strange thing is that as we do such a thing I notice is we are not in the Tower or any other room meant for such acts that I know of. The room is what you would possibly call 'fancy', but not so much as to call it that in terms of royalty, but still even then it was very beautiful looking. There was a large open door leading to what you humans call a 'balcony' with the wind blowing, and the moon shining down on us as we embraced each other," said Starfire remembering how the sheer pleasure she felt was beyond anything she had ever imagined.

As Starfire held herself close with her eyes closed remembering the dream, a now heavily blushing Raven looked at the young alien slightly jealous at having such an incredibly good dream that involved Nightwing, and at the same time curious about the dream itself.

Raven was curious because that was how half of her dreams went and happened to play out with Nightwing that were created by her human side. As for her demon side's version of Raven's dreaming of Nightwing? Well...let's just say silence is golden when it comes to describing just _what_ went on in those versions of them being "intimate" as one would say with such love and lust turned demonic.

Even as she thought about Starfire's dilemma the demon side of Raven was demanding that she find Nightwing right now to take him away from Blackfire. After hearing of the experience from the alien girl's dream the other emotions were getting impatient as well and it was only through Raven explaining to them that would make Nightwing hate her for such betrayal that they didn't possess her body to do it for her.

"Starfire, what you were experiencing in that dream was what you yourself wanted with Nightwing if you two got together, but as to why your dream is anywhere, but here in the Tower I think that's because that is your fantasy. Its sexual romance at its finest and that is how you want it to be with Nightwing," said Raven wishing she could tell her friend that she also had those _exact_ dreams, but decided not to for the moment since Starfire had been a little distant at first because of the discovery of another liking Nightwing.

"But I _still_ want to be with Nightwing and it hurts when I wake up knowing he's in the arms of my fiendish sister. Are you sure she did not put some spell on him to get him to fall in love with her?" said Starfire having asked this question to Raven about 200 times if counting tonight's.

"I'm sure Starfire. I checked several times during that event during and after our little trip into the Shadowlands. The dragon may have pulled him to her, but as we were told by the fallen angel Zauriel, it was Nightwing's original desires being brought out by the dark entity. It was Nightwing's choice to act upon them and he did," said Raven feeling the sense of depression at her words knowing she had a chance to help the young hero, but held back.

The one time Raven's demon side was right and she didn't listen. What are the odds?

"We failed to express how we felt about him and now his heart belongs to my sister now, who I fear may try to manipulate him to her own schemes. She is not a good woman to be with no matter how much she may change under Nightwing's guidance," said Starfire not wanting to speak the truth about her sister considering the betrayals, the exiling, and the near marriage to that liquid snot creature back on their home planet didn't quite make the two bond as sisters in any sense of the word.

Raven was actually glad that Starfire could outwardly admit that they both had feelings for Nightwing and while Starfire had to find out in one of the more awkward of moments, it was by no means meant to deliberately betray Starfire. In actuality, Starfire wouldn't have had it any other way if she couldn't have the boy she loved then Raven would have been the best choice, and add to the ironic fact that it _was_ Raven, who was in love with Nightwing, was in a way a good thing. It wasn't some silly weak girl, who would rely on him to be her knight in shining armor and could at times keep the dark hero in line should he fall from his own morals to remind him of them.

'Poor Starfire, she really was trying so hard to be with him before the events that led up to the near destruction of the planet, but now it's not possible since he's with Blackfire. Maybe one day he'll see that trash he's with for what she truly is, leave her, come back to the Titans, to Starfire, and maybe, if given the chance...come back to me,' thought Raven blushing even more at the memory of her previous dream flooding her mind yet again that caused several things in the Tower to go boom.

Namely the closet in Beast Boy's room flooding it with his dirty laundry...with him in the room.

(Undisclosed Location)

"You want me to find Nightwing's girlfriend and make it seem as if the Justice League or someone within was involved in some way?" said the figure in the shadows his one eye the only thing showing where he was in the dark room.

"Yes that is correct. I know fully well of your past history with this mortal so I know that _you_ know where he is. Do this for me and I'll forget the fact that you fought beside him the last time I tried to end the world," said Ares wearing the appearance of a business man to make it seem he was being polite to this mortal before him.

"You think I am a fool to simply make deals with someone like you. I have learned from my past dealings that when dealing with people like you, going back on a deal is a form of habit, and have had enough betrayals in my life," said the figure his eye narrowing to what would be a scowl if the eye had a face to go with it.

"Then you have two choices Slade. You can side with the God of War or be in his way when I come to conquer your puny race making them the obedient servants they were in centuries past," said Ares frowning at the mortal before him knowing of the man's deal with the demon that was Trigon and how it did not go well for the man in the end.

"When you put it like that, how can I refuse?" said Slade knowing that facing a demon was one thing, but even he would not tempt fate, and fight the God of War.

Still, if time allowed, Slade would make sure this deal went back to bite Ares just in case he was betrayed yet again.

"You can't Slade. Remember that," said Ares throwing a small bag to the man, who had easily caught it with his right hand.

"What's this?" said Slade looking at the small bag before opening it that revealed black metal shaped like a bat.

"The deceptive tool needed to break the bonds of trust between a former teacher and his student. I trust a mortal with your intelligence will know how to use them considering your designed task," said Ares before leaving the mortal since his presence and the mere thought of being near beings lower then him was making him feel filthy.

(Space-Justice League HQ)

"Is there any old or new business left for today?" said Superman looking around at other original founders to see if there was anything left to handle before the meeting was over.

"There is one thing that some of the magic side of the League have been trying to petition for some time concerning Batman's former student," said Wonder Woman looking at the Dark Knight with sad eyes knowing what this was about.

"This old thing again? Come on! Okay so the kid has a dark spirit in him, so what if he does? I mean we have Etrigan and no one complains about him or when Jason Blood switches with him in front of them. Besides if it wasn't for Nightwing or his dark dragon inside of him, Ares might have beaten us with Dark Angel, and that fallen angel that was allied with," said Flash having been around the young warrior before and while he may have become like Batman there was a form of humor in Nightwing that Bruce just didn't have.

"Nonetheless it is still an issue after all these months so we have no choice to go over their petition concerning Nightwing, which in itself seems more like punishment to the kid. They want him to be removed from our list of recognized heroes among the League, the Teen Titans, then have his power sealed up permanently, and after that have him locked away to ensure no one will try to undo the sealing," said John Stewart looking at the Petition and those that signed it finding it was quite the list.

"Well I for one don't want it to happen. Even if the power inside of him is dark it doesn't mean that Nightwing will turn evil and betray us. If we did that with him then anyone in the League, Titans, Young Justice, and any other hero affiliated organization would be under the same persecution. That girl when he was with the Titans known as Raven is the daughter of demon Trigon, yet she fought against her Father and was instrumental in his downfall. Something like that could only have happened because of Nightwing, after he saved from the depths of her Father's Hell. She is an example of such a thing happening to her if we go through with this petition then what is to stop governments or the religious sects and organizations from handing down petitions of their own?" said Wonder Woman knowing there were various dark powered people, who used their abilities for good rather then the evil that they possessed.

"Diana is right. Whatever we do will set a standard for others to follow and I doubt that certain government leaders will be as thoughtful of such petitions as we are. I for one will not follow through with petition concerning Nightwing," said Superman having met the boy, who was like Batman when it came to honor and trusted in the young hero not to lose it.

The other founding members nodded having all met the kid at least once and could see that he wasn't going to turn out a rotten apple, like certain members of the magic side of the League feared.

'Why do I have the feeling this matter won't be resolved so easily?' thought Batman, as they all left the room to carry on with the rest of their day life and work.

(2 Weeks Later-LA-Wayne Hotel's-Penthouse Suite)

Richard Grayson and Blackfire made there way to their apartment laughing and kissing as they went down the hallway to their room. They had been out partying at a dance club called "The Devil's Heaven" having one of those "days off" that Blackfire insisted her boyfriend have. She didn't mind him wanting to help LA have less crime, but Blackfire also didn't want her lover burning out from being his other persona when he went out on patrols both day and night times.

Richard didn't mind since it would be a good way for him to follow his own path that was truly his own away from Batman's shadow. The whole "all business" way of being a hero was something that would be a hindrance on his life and as Nightwing he had to be careful when it came to having a life with Blackfire knowing his enemies would do just about anything to see him suffer. Granted Blackfire was no pushover, but there were also people in the world and throughout the Universe that weren't either. that she may have _upset_ at some point.

"I love partying with you Richard. When I'm with you I feel as if my soul is on fire and not a the bad way either," said Blackfire snuggling up against him with her hand tracing over the dragon scar on his arm as they walked.

"Considering I have a dark fiery dragon in me that can make things hot I'm not surprised at what you're feeling, though I'm pretty confident, that even without the dragon, I could still make you feel this way, and more," said Richard kissing her and bringing her closer to his body while making all sorts of growling rumbling noises that made Blackfire moan in delight as she seemed to become intoxicated by the noise.

"Bring something to drink from downstairs and while I get ready in our room when you return," said Blackfire, as she grinded her body against his and licked his ear lobe in a sensual manner that made Richard roll his eyes into the back of his head.

Richard grabbed her rear from behind giving it a firm squeeze telling her he heard before they both let go each being hot, heavy, and filled with desire.

"I'll be right back," said Richard rushing off at a quick semi-above average human speed to the lobby to see if they could spare some refreshments for him and Blackfire to have.

"I can't wait," said Blackfire feeling the desire in her increase several fold and her mind was now telling her what possessed her to have him get drinks when they could both be "drinking" from each other.

Blackfire entered the Penthouse Suite before shitting the door behind and floated over to the bed letting it feel good on her skin as she sank onto the silky sheets. It felt strange at first having this incredible warrior and hero sleep beside her at night when they didn't go at it when making sweet love to the other. Everyone moment she spent with him made her happy beyond words of every known language she knew how to speak. His eyes held no deceit in them when he looked at her with or without the mask and she knew already that he would die to protect her and she him if it came down to it. The exiled Tamaran Princess felt more like a Queen then anything when she was around him and knew that deep in her heart what she felt was true love.

"Thinking about a certain bird dragon hybrid are we?" said a voice in the shadows that made Blackfire sit up instantly her eyes focused with her feelings tucked away.

"I know that voice. Come on out Slade or are you just a sissy when it comes to fighting a Tamaran that's not as shy or innocent as her little sister?" said Blackfire her hands now charged with energy ready to make enough noise to draw her lover back to the room to combat this less then invited or friendly guest.

"You're lucky you are worthy more alive then dead right now or otherwise...I'd turn you into a corpse to lay down at Nightwing's feet," said Slade quickly throwing a gas bomb at Blackfire that held a potent form of knockout gas that could knock out even her.

"Now to make the illusion complete, said Slade picking up Blackfire before he motioned for several of his robotic servants hidden away in the shadows to come out and wreck the room while planting key evidence that would point Nightwing away from Deathstroke.

When Slade along with his robot squad were at a safe unnoticeable distance, he pulled a long range detonator out of his utility belt and pressed the button making the balcony in the room explode from the outside. With such a noise it was going to attract his former apprentice to the room wondering what had happened to his sweet love that was this alien girl.

'Ares is a fool for messing with my former apprentice when considering the dark power that is locked away in him at the moment. A power that he uses against meta-humans and other super powered beings that if pushed to its limits could even make a God fall to his or her knees in fear. Nightwing is not some fool one can simply lead on and eventually he will catch on to this game Ares is playing with him. When Nightwing does catch on he'll want to direct all his anger at the one, who tried to deceive him, and I will not be around for when the true rage of the dragon comes out,' thought Slade knowing that even with his hellfire like powers it would be pointless to use them at the moment since it would give away the deception already set in motion.

(Back at the Penthouse)

Richard ran back up to the room the instant he had heard the explosion knowing the exact place the sound came from and while he knew Blackfire could handle herself, he didn't want to take chances. Kicking the door in, Richard looked around seeing what looked like a small battle that ended before it had started with furniture knocked over, the remains of the balcony caused by the explosion, and more importantly the fact that Blackfire was not in the room.

'Who could have done this? No one knows were here except Bruce, but he wouldn't tell anyone where Blackfire and I live or put such information in the Justice League system. Would he?' thought Richard looking around for clues and came upon a shocking piece of evidence he never thought would be in this room as long as he lived here.

It was a batarang that came from Batman's utility belt.

'_**Something is amiss here my boy. The bat's stench on this weapon is not here, yet this is his standard weapon of choice that you hold in your hand. More importantly your mate is gone as well meaning that someone has most likely kidnapped her and as we all know if any normal human could do it quickly it would be the Dark Knight,'**_ thought Rijze feeling his vessels instant anger at loosing his love before he could get to her in time.

'He would never do such a thing to me after all we've been through. We came to a silent agreement and we've both honored it for the past couple of months since we saved the world. Why now?' thought Richard before heading towards a secret compartment he had installed holding his Nightwing uniform with equipment next to it.

'_**Why indeed? You've heard what the Superheroes that use 'goody-goody' magic think of you and me interacting with each other. They know that we've been becoming quite a pair you and I, which to them may bring disaster to the world if not the Universe. Not to mention that you are in love with an exiled Tamaran Princess, who doesn't exactly have a golden halo over her head prior to your current relationship,' **_said Rijze, as he had seen how humans fear what they don't understand and try to destroy it rather then learn from it.

'Batman isn't like that. He's around all sorts of people that have multiple powers and is friends with people like Etrigan for god sake. He's the last person, who would do this,' thought Richard now dressed fully as Nightwing before closing off the secret room so the cops wouldn't find it when they arrived.

'_**Unless of course...the other members of the Justice League signed off on this little incursion via majority of its rulers that ran that organization. You know what they say in this Country when it comes to the majority of anything that had power. I believe the term is 'majority rules' if I recall correctly,'**_ said Rijze wondering what his vessel will do now that his love has been taken from him.

With Rijze to guide him it would not be pretty for anyone who crossed him.

(Wayne Manor-The Bat Cave)

Batman was in front of the Bat Computer looking up at the screen reading certain police reports of criminal that had escaped prison to see where they were headed. His thoughts on finding the criminal was interrupted by the light sounds of the footsteps of his most trusted as well as loyal confidant and butler Alfred Pennyworth, who strangely looked like he was slightly distressed at the moment.

"Something bothering you Alfred?" said Batman not even looking to face the man, who had been with him since he was a child.

"There is a news report I think you should watch sir. It involves one of your Hotels in LA," said Alfred knowing that this concerned more then a simple building.

Batman frowned behind his mask and looked at the news report playing out in front of him recognizing the building before he understood what Alfred was talking about.

"_We have received several bits of information from the Los Angles Police as they survey the scene around Wayne Hotel, but so far have not determined what the cause of the explosion is. However, we have heard from Police that they are considering arson and possible kidnapping since the whereabouts of the people living in the room are currently unknown,"_said the news reporter using her hand to point to the room with the smoke coming out of it with the camera showing light traces of it blowing into the wind.

"Isn't that the Wayne Hotel Penthouse Suite that Master Grayson was staying at with that alien girl?" said Alfred looking at the Dark Knight wishing that the two would mend the rift that still existed between them.

"I'm going to LA," said Batman not saying anything and heading for the Bat Jet.

"I will be sure to tell the stockholders Master Bruce that Mr. Wayne has decided to take a few days off in LA should anyone ask for you sir," said Alfred knowing that the only way people were going to be kept in the dark about the man's secret identity was to find away for both sides to be in the same state at the same time.

(Titans Tower)

Raven was in her room in deep meditation focusing her powers, as she usually did when not with the other Titans, and looked into the future in the hopes of finding some form of balance to her life.

What she saw was chaos.

It wasn't like the old nightmares or the evil visions she had before with the prophecy of her Father coming into this world, oh no these were far worse, and by far more violent. Raven's eyes opened to their maximum limit as horrible images of dark fire covering the ground around her nearly touching her feet, there was death everywhere that appeared before her sight, and the most terrifying thing she had ever heard beyond her own Father was the roaring howl of a great black scaled dragon above her. This beast was larger by far then Trigon, howling in anger in the blood red covered sky, as it breathed down fire on the mortals below it, and before she even had a chance to do anything the great dragon tuned to look directly at her with its glowing red eyes.

"_**Raven!"**_ said the dragon its eyes pulsing for a brief moment before heading straight for her petrified form, its mouth opened, and ready to devour her whole.

All Raven could do was scream right before the dragon's mouth consumed her.

"Raven! Raven!" said Starfire trying to contain her friend, who was in the med-lab of the tower right after the others heard her screaming and found her on the floor screaming as if she were in pain.

Raven snapped out of her trance looking around her sweating up a storm, fear now etched upon her face, and she was breathing heavily from the intense vision.

"Raven what happened? You were screaming like you were possessed," said Beast Boy worried for his friend like the other two were.

"I saw a horrible vision. I think it may be connected to Nightwing," said Raven getting everyone's full attention.

"Nightwing? Are you sure Rae? How is your vision connected to him? Is he in some kind of danger?" said Cyborg looking at Raven and seeing the same look she had when they were all told that Trigon was her dear old dad.

"I'm not sure. When I looked into the future using my powers I found myself in the near future that was filled with fire and death that is beyond anything my Father could create," said Raven knowing that her Father had every right to be afraid of the darkness dragon, but never knew how much fear there was until now.

"How does this relate Nightwing friend Raven?" said Starfire hoping that her telepathic friend was wrong for once when it came to these things since she believed Nightwing would never be the source of the end of the world.

"I saw the sky had turned from blue to blood red with the clouds turning from white to a darkness as black as the shadows themselves. Before I could scream I saw a giant black scaled dragon destroying everything in sight and when he looked at me, he called out my name saying Raven before trying to devour me whole," said Raven holding her arms together shivering in fear at being in front of that great beast again.

"Do you think the dragon is trying to free itself from Nightwing?" said Cyborg looking at Raven knowing that she was the only one at the moment, who had some knowledge about this dragon in terms of its imprisonment.

"No it wasn't like that. In the vision the dragon was filled with so much pain and hate just like one does when we have lost someone closed to us right before it spoke my name. I can't fully explain it, but in my vision I saw an angry dragon that could only have come from Nightwing," said Raven wondering what had created such a strange transformation to occur in Nightwing to begin with.

"So we head to LA and make sure Nightwing doesn't go psycho dragon on us! Shouldn't be too hard to do right?" said Beast Boy trying to bring what glimmer of hope he could to the team.

"It's not that simple BB. We have to _find_ him or Blackfire first to get to him and from what Raven saw in her vision, who knows what is happening right now," said Cyborg since they had tried to respect Nightwing's privacy in LA and let him handle the crime there.

"It doesn't matter, we have to find Nightwing and if we must, my sister as well. It is our duty as their friends that we prevent this new end to the world from coming true," said Starfire, who was slightly happy inside at the prospect of seeing Nightwing again while slightly peeved at her sister being there to rub it in her face...again.

"Starfire is right. We know Nightwing and we trust him so whatever it is that is causing him to do what I see in my vision is from an outside source. Cyborg I need you to check for any recent news coming from LA and see what you can find while the rest of us get ready," said Raven knowing that when it came to gathering specific information Cyborg was the one to get it.

The Teen Titans were headed to LA.

(A/N: YAY! What do you think? Was it worthy of being a sequel? I hope so sine I made this new story for all of you who love the Teen Titans fic "Coil". Also, just so you know the updating may take a little longer then I originally thought. You see I'm actually going to be writing an actual book (can't tell you what) and considering my own time restraints I have to focus on that next. No worries though because after I'm done writing a chapter for the book I'll focus on one of the fics here so those waiting for a C&D update will be next so please do be patient. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Search and Deception

Nightwing was pissed.

No, he was _beyond_ pissed!

Someone had taken Blackfire from him. His love, his treasure, and the very goddess that he had spent hours staring at during the night was taken against her will. The very person that up to this point, had kept him sane the past few months, on account of most of the JL disproving of their relationship and leaving the Teen Titan's was now gone! Whoever it was that had taken her, were no doubt hurting her in ways that made Nightwing's blood boil, and his inner dragon hunger for the blood of the person(s), who took her from him.

Now on his Night-cycle the dark warrior tore off into the more "weird" parts of town to get answers about what was happening in the criminal underworld for potential leads. If anyone would have information on the kidnaper of the former Empress of Tamaran, the place to go was there.

Of course Nightwing had taken evidence from the scene before the cops came hours later and the evidence was pointing to the one person he didn't think would do this to him. It was one of the reasons why he ignored the evidence completely since his former mentor had no reason to take Blackfire at all. Regardless if such a thing had been given Justice League approval, Nightwing should have at least been given a heads up by Batman about the situation to avoid any unnecessary..._conflicts_ with the hero organization.

'But what if he did take her? Why did he take her at all? Without even telling me first? It makes no sense!' thought Nightwing passing several cars at high speed.

"_**Humans are such deceitful creatures my child. They can never truly honor something without breaking another for someone else. In the end, such organizations like your Justice League simply do things that are 'in the best interest of everyone around **__**them**__**'. Not the ones they hurt like you and Blackfire,"**_ said Rijze hearing his vessels thoughts and wanted to add his own opinion since Nightwing always listened to what the ancient dragon had to say.

'But what could or would the League gain from taking Blackfire other then pissing me off?' thought Nightwing frowning at what the League had done to his love.

"_**Perhaps the answer lies in your recent question? Perhaps you releasing your dark power over this will give them an excuse to come after you. To lock you away like you were some mindless animal they couldn't control or trust to help them protect others. Until you can find out more you must stay focused in gathering the needed information before jumping to conclusions over this. IF this is how you or rather we perceive it is, then act on it, but only when you have the proof to back it up should you ever have to answer for your actions,"**_ said Rijze knowing from past experience that his actions are what got him sealed away by Merlin in the first place.

'I will Rijze that I can assure you. When I have all the evidence that I need, I will find Blackfire, rescue her from her kidnapers, and when I know she is safe I will unleash all my rage upon those who would _dare_ take her from me,' thought Nightwing growling slightly his grip tightening on the Night-cycle's bars.

"_**What if it IS Batman standing in your way? Will you kill him?"**_ said Rijze wondering just what his vessel will do to hurt the Dark Knight for such actions.

'I don't know Rijze I hope it never comes to that, but IF Batman is the one or is part of a group that is responsible for this? I will not be held in any way shape or form accountable for my actions when I come at him with everything I've got!' thought Nightwing before making his cycle go faster with his focus set on finding Blackfire.

(Undisclosed Location)

"Wake up little Tamaran girl your time of sleeping is long past due," said Slade lifting Blackfire's chin up by a finger and examined her features slightly in small room with her arms chained to the ground, but had her body being held up by a large waist restraint that connected from her back to the sealing.

Despite his voice sounding calm, Slade was nervous, if not scared slightly at the prospect of facing Nightwing in battle, and even more so when he was fully enraged. The man had placed a special collar around the Tamaran's throat that nullified her alien powers, and an addition security measure placed inside should she try to free herself.

The collar itself had a shocking system built in that would send high voltage electricity through her body should she try to rip off the device as an extra security precaution. It was a little, but powerful incentive for his guest to behave like a normal human rather then a bad tempered alien who had the strength to break him in half.

"H-Huh? W-What?" said Blackfire, as she slowly opened her eyes with her body aching for what ever reason and as she realized that she was not in her Hotel Suite, she had also realized that the man now before her was not her Nightwing.

"Good to see you're awake. I had almost thought the sleeping agent in the gas bomb had sent you into a coma," said Slade smiling behind his mask, which was indicated by his voice and single eye narrowing at her as he spoke.

"Slade! I'll kill yo-ahhhh!" said Blackfire, but as soon as she tried to rise and use her powers, she was hit by a powerful shock from the collar making her screaming in pain.

"I'm afraid your threats to me are as empty as a desert in the Sahara. If you struggle to use your powers then the collar on your neck will shock you rather painfully, so do us both a favor, and not try to kill yourself. You are worth more to me alive then dead right now, but the latter can still be used to give my employer what he wants," said Slade walking out of the room of a cell he was in now satisfied with seeing her awake.

"What is it you want from me that you could get alive or dead?" said Blackfire struggling with what strength she could use without setting off the collar to break free, but with little success.

"Simple my dear. He wants Nightwing angry beyond reason of sanity. If an enraged and angry Nightwing is what my employer wants me to produce, then an enraged and angry Nightwing my employer will get. And it will all happen thanks to your unwilling yet still helpful compliance in being here that will make this endeavor so rewarding," said Slade before leaving the room and a shocked Blackfire to her thoughts of her boyfriend and lover going psychotic on everyone around him just to find her.

'LA is about to face its worst nightmare,' thought Blackfire at the horror that would await the people of LA.

(With the Titans)

"Are we there yet?" said Beast Boy tired from the long flight by T-Ship and not feeling any feeling in his legs from going numb.

"For the last time NO!" said Cyborg through the ships intercom pissed off at the animal changelings pestering of when they would arrive in LA.

"Just asking," said Beast Boy before yawning and drifting back to sleep.

"Friends I am most worried about what we should do when we get to LA. How do we even approach friend Nightwing," said Starfire knowing that the only reason they were going was because of Raven's dreams and the recent news from LA that pushed them to go even more.

As Raven had requested, Cyborg went through the news in LA and showed it to Raven, who used her powers to locate the source of her apocalyptic vision, and came across the bombing at Wayne Hotels. The dark witch of the Titans didn't know why, but whatever caused the explosion was related to her vision of a dragon possessed Nightwing creating a new hell on Earth.

"Whatever we do we must NOT provoke Nightwing into being angry. You already saw what the dragon inside Nightwing can do when it took complete control so we don't need a repeat of that a second time with him in an enraged state," said Raven knowing that if she could just get near him she could find out what it was that causing so much anger to flow off of him through their bond.

Even from where she was in the T-Ship heading to LA, Raven could feel the rage through their mystical attachment and it was starting to make her own emotion starting to sweat under its presence.

"But how do we do that? I mean it's not like we can just find him, go up to him, and say 'Hey Nightwing we were just in the neighborhood after Raven had a dream about you destroying all life on the planet so can you please not be angry anymore'. I mean that doesn't exactly sound something a sane person would or should say to him," said Beast Boy finding the conversation was preventing him from sleeping.

"Well since you brought it up, I think you should go over to him, say the exact words you just said to us, and hope he doesn't simply incinerate your sorry green butt," said Cyborg smiling at the green changelings shocked face knowing that was NOT the solution that he had in mind.

"I second that motion," said Raven with a small hint of amusement in her voice knowing that even with the situation getting darker by the hour, there was always time to pick on Beast Boy.

(Dancing Pixie Apartment Complex)

Nightwing parked his Cycle outside smirking at the name of the apartment complex as he headed inside to meet his contact with the magical underworld. The dark warrior couldn't believe that he had to ask for _his_ help again when the guy wasn't exactly the most happy guy around. The guy reminded him so much of Batman it was almost as if this guy and Bruce were long lost brothers working in different circles and fighting different battles.

'Better get this over with. At best he'll have some lead for me to follow and worst...I'm screwed to follow other leads,' thought Nightwing knocking on the door of apartment number 72C and hoped for the best.

"Who is it and why should I care?" said the voice behind the door and the distant sound of a weapon being clicking to be fired at a moments notice.

"It's Nightwing and you should care because if you don't unlock the door to speak to me I'll burn your sorry ass apartment down with you in it...Constantine," said Nightwing, as he gave off a pulse from his right arm knowing the man would feel the dark power within it.

The door locks on the other side were undone and the man with shades and cigarette in his mouth opened the door allowing Nightwing to enter the room.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd swear you were serious with your threat," said Constantine putting his cig in the ash tray.

"I was serious. I need answers from you involving your line of work because of personal reasons that have come up in my life," said Nightwing seeing some holy artifacts lying around that the Catholic Church would love to get their hands on.

"What seems to be the problem?" said Constantine frowning at the young man before him wondering why the hero would need his help again.

"Someone took Blackfire from me. I have evidence pointing me to someone I know, but it doesn't make sense at the same time so I want to remove any unseen sides that I may pass up before following the original trail. Since you have knowledge of the religious underworld I need to know if anyone is after me and if they are using Blackfire to do it?" said Nightwing turning to stare at the man, who took out another cigarette, and lit it.

"I won't lie to you kid since you'll probably see through it and send me to hell, but from what I understand _a lot_ of people from both sides don't like you. Half from the bad side for being a hero with dark powers since they feel such power should be used for evil, and then the other half from the good side for being a hero with dark powers since they feel it goes against everything they stand for. Some of the more hardcore extremist on the good side feel that anyone, who uses dark powers like yours no matter the reason whether good or bad, should be killed, and be made an example of. If I were you, I would look into the magical or spiritual sides of good and evil to find where Blackfire is since they would be the more likely suspects," said Constantine knowing how these tings work.

"Can you dig around for me just to be sure? I hate to do that to you, but this is more your thing then mine, and I want to have all my bases covered in this situation while I check on a few other leads," said Nightwing knowing that if anyone could help him with this was Constantine since the guy fought evil, but didn't act like he favored the light side too much either.

"Sure I can see where you're from on this. I mean you did save the world from the four horsemen, a dark Amazon, fallen angel, and the old Greek God of War Ares so sure why not. Just be careful kid, these guys on both sides of the fence don't mess around and will do anything to see you fall if it means taking away the one you care about the most. Not even the brightest light is immune to the darkness it fights," said Constantine looking at Nightwing with a serious look even if part of it was hidden by his shades.

"Thanks, I'll remember that. You just remember that too much smoking will give you lung cancer," said Nightwing smirking at Constantine, who smirked back before letting the young hero out.

"The kid saves the world on a global scale twice and thinks he can warn me about my smoking habits," said Constantine shaking his head letting out a small laugh before putting out his cigarette in the ash tray again.

(Wayne Hotels)

Batman looked around the crime scene before him finding no form of evidence to go on believing that Nightwing along with the police when they arrived went through the area. Whatever had happened in this room, he determined happened before Nightwing had entered the room, but noticed that there was significant signs of a struggle. Batman was well aware of Nightwing's relationship with the darker of the two Tamaran Princesses' and that they shared this Suite together. This brought the Dark Knight to the conclusion that his surrogate son's girlfriend might possibly have been in the room and was the one attacked. Still what confused him was that she was awake when the attack happened and fought back so whoever took her must either have been meta-human or normal with high tech weaponry to defeat her.

'This is weird. This attack happened fast. As in seconds if not minutes fast, but even still, the explosion would have been felt where Nightwing was at the time, and he would have been in the room just as the kidnapping took place. The only logical conclusion is that the explosion came _after_ the abduction as if to...bring Nightwing back to the room. But why? Is it some kind of message? I need to find Nightwing soon to get more answers,' thought Batman before turning around and headed towards the balcony to leave.

"Batman, did you find anything?" said Wonder Woman into his headpiece under his bat mask having been told along with the rest of the founding members of the situation while he was on his way to LA.

"No. Whoever is involved in this attack took Blackfire and then deliberately set off an explosion almost immediately afterwards as if to lure Nightwing back into the room. I need to find him and get some answers before I do anything else," said Batman using his grapping hook to attach himself to the building on the opposite side of him.

"Fate is trying to track him right now, but it will take some time since LA is a large place to be in," said Wonder Woman knowing that looking for one person amongst the hordes of millions of people was quite a task to complete.

"Have Fate focus on all the humans in LA with dark powers or something related to it on account of the dragon inside of Nightwing and he should be able to pinpoint him sooner," said Batman looking at the various building stretched out before him.

It was going to be long night.

(Justice League HQ-Watch Tower)

"So it's confirmed that the Tamaran girl Nightwing is dating has been kidnapped?" said Flash looking at the report almost wishing he could do it lazily, if not for the fact that the boyfriend of this alien girl, had an end of the world dragon in him, and he wasn't afraid to unleash it upon said world if it meant getting her back.

"Not officially mind you, but Batman believes Blackfire was kidnapped since there is no one in the world that would dare take on Nightwing head on due to the dark dragon that is attached to him," said Superman knowing when Batman believe something to be true it normally was.

"With the already short fuse of a dark dragon in a young man also with a short temper, who was trained by Batman, this is something we have to take seriously. Even now I can feel the anger the boy is emitting now swelling inside his heart at an almost uncontrolled pace. If something were to happen that caused him to be pushed further over the edge, the dragon itself could literally be reborn. The ancient creature would use Nightwing's body as the preverbal and literal 'egg' in which to hatch from causing the second coming of a beast so terrifying, that it nearly killed Merlin when he was in his prime when he sealed it away," said Fate having been called to this meeting while he tried to find the warrior in question.

"What do you suggest we do to calm him down then oh mystic one? Offer him some pills to calm him down? Massage therapy? Acupuncture perhaps?" said Flash knowing that with this kids history and what he's got inside of him, the last thing the hero needed right now was someone taking his girlfriend away.

Seriously, no boyfriend, who is possibly in love, takes that crap lying down, and will do just about _anything_ to get the girl back.

Even if it meant ripping shit up.

"We can't let this go if that's what you're implying?" said Fate scowling at the fastest man alive, who returned it not liking how the sorcerer simply accused him of not wanting to do anything.

"Of course not! But let's face it; if we approach the kid in his mental state, without some kind of plan to calm him down _successfully_ mind you, he's going to take his anger out on us, and I for one don't want to be the fastest barbecued man alive. Instead of us trying to calm Nightwing down, why not try to find Blackfire instead and then tell him we found her?" said Flash, as he tried to give some advice to the situation at hand.

"Because he may take it the wrong way or accuse us of betrayal. Nightwing is well aware of the animosity some of the heroes inside and out of League have for him. I wouldn't put it past him to have some form of aggression against us depending on how we try to talk to him," said John Stewart, as the Green Lantern knew what it meant to feel a certain form of hostility to the very people you called friends.

"For the moment, we should focus on finding Nightwing before we try to find Blackfire since calming the man down should be considered a major priority," said Superman not wanting the former student of the Batman to become his enemy down the road.

Everyone nodded in agreement at that. They had just blocked the petition for Nightwing to be restrained and they didn't want to have to rescind the order of the decision.

(Somewhere in LA)

"Man this city sure does look incredible like this at night," said Cyborg, as he looked all around seeing all the lights from the buildings filling in the night.

"Yeah aside from all the pollution and the earthquakes it does look pretty cool. Especially now that it doesn't look like the 4 horsemen are here this time," said Beast Boy looking at the city from atop the tall building they landed the T-Ship in.

"Were not here for sight seeing you idiots, were here to see Nightwing," said Raven, as she sat in a meditative state trying to locate her lov-friend once more amongst the city masses.

"Should I not try to fly around to find him friend Raven?" said Starfire hovering in the air near her friend now deep in concentration.

'Where are you Nightwing? Why can I only feel rage in your heart? I know you can feel me due to our bond so why hide yourself from me,' thought Raven trying to push further in finding the dark warrior only to find something was blocking her of magical origin and it was not the hero in question.

Frowning physically as well as mentally at this barrier, Raven pushed passed the magical blockade using her powers, only to face yet another one that not only blocked her, but was pushing her back. Not one to be intimidated, Raven gave this more resistant block an equivalent of a hard shove with her powers feeling the magic user behind her resistance in finding Nightwing now struggling. While her invisible foe in the magic arts reeled on the defensive for a brief moment, Raven went straight for the jugular of the magic users mind. When she entered it, Raven found a strong mental shield that prevented her from trying to find out the identity of this would-be magician and was sent flying back with the equivalent force of hard right hook.

"Raven are you okay?" said Cyborg seeing her fly back into the hull bouncing off it before hitting the ground.

"Dude! What was that? First, you were all in the whole clam mediation type phase, then you were frowning, then scowling, then less scowling, and then WHAM! You got sent flying like a baseball at a batting range!" said Beast Boy in shock before doing his usual physical description about what she looked like when the events took place.

"Something was blocking me from finding Nightwing. I tried to push around and back against the block, but this person is not amateur in the magical arts. I tried to find out his or her identity only to find a high level mental shield and I was then was sent flying by a magical force equal to a punch to the face," said Raven rubbing her jaw wincing slightly at the pain.

"So someone is gunning for Nightwing too or at least doesn't want people, who might be able to help him in some way, calm him down, and prevent a massive slaughter like you saw in your vision," said Cyborg knowing that this place was a major nerve center for magic users so finding the exact person was no easy task.

"What should we do now friend Cyborg? We have no means to communicate with friend Nightwing and now that friend Raven cannot locate him due to this new threat Should we try and call for help from the other heroes in LA?" said Starfire wondering if they could rally a few of their allies they had when in the large state last.

"We don't know where they are Star. Remember after the whole thing with the near end of the world all the heroes scattered again to head home to their own areas that they all protect. Even if we find one and ask for help, we have to find another close to that hero to have him or her pick up the slack in that area," said Cyborg knowing that heroes all had their own "territories" and asking for one to temporarily take over as guardian was not easily done.

"Well spread out and see what we can find. I'll check the North, Starfire will cover the East, and Beast Boy can handle the South and West regions," said Cyborg while the said changeling fumed at doing twice the work.

"Why do I have to do two while Raven float there and does nothing?" said Beast Boy, as he pointed an accusing finger at Cyborg.

"Because you little grass stain, Raven will be here trying to contact Nightwing, its safe up here away from the prying eyes of others. If that person Raven interacted with just a short time ago decides to go after her physically, she'll be safer up here surrounded by the cold night air then she will around the busy noisy streets of LA," said Cyborg in a very calm, but authority like tone, as if he was completely right about the decision.

'Just what I need, to be cold, alone, and utterly defenseless should that magic user decide to make a second appearance while I'm trying to find Nightwing. I feel sooooo flattered,' thought Raven sarcastically wishing Nightwing was here waiting until the other left so they could be together like some cheesy, but still interesting romance novel.

How they could possibly talk about various things they both liked, with Edgar Allen Poe for one in terms of poetry, scary movies with a hint of mystery in the mix to spice things up, and then maybe stare out at the moon before they face each other to give the other a long sensuous kiss on the...okay that's enough!

Raven held down a blush as she cursed her emotions, who were once more nagging her to find Nightwing for her own designs of having him all to herself. Meanwhile, her demon side simply told Raven flat out to lose the humans and alien in order to find the "alpha", as it now referred to Nightwing in that manner.

She needed an aspirin and fast.

(Undisclosed Location)

"So the half demon princess nearly got you huh? Her powers are growing even further then we thought now that her Father isn't around to restrain her. This could prove to be a problem if left unchecked," said a shadow talking to another, who was leaning against a wall currently tired from the brief magic fight with the dark witch.

"When she tried entering my mind, I felt her emotions and found one of the reasons why she's looking for Nightwing. Apparently, the half-demon princess Raven has feelings for the dark dragon host and one could almost say that she has feeling for him. No, but rather she is in fact...in _love_ with him," said the second shadow standing steady one two feet once again.

"This is worse then we anticipated. Its bad enough that the dragon host is allowed to live, but is receiving attention from the daughter of Trigon, as well as the two alien princess is even worse! We need to keep them away from Nightwing for as long as possible until he can be dealt with and if need be...we may have to kill them," said the first shadow with some form of reluctance in the idea.

"All three of them? What of the younger Tamaran sister? She is a creature of light and reason, surely she will see the truth in doing what must be done if we ask her to join us?" said the second shadow not wanting to hear what was being said about the younger of the two Tamaran women.

"Maybe. I will send some people to keep the alien girl away from Nightwing so we can convince her to join us and then go after the daughter of Trigon," said the first shadowy figure before leaving to carry out the mission.

(With Nightwing)

Nightwing smashed a low level thug into an alley wall before grabbing him by the throat and aimed a dark fire covered fist at the man's face growling as he did. Nightwing had hidden his Night-cycle to go on foot finding it was much easier for him since there were places he couldn't go on his wheels. Not long after going back on foot, he had overheard a group of low lives in an ally talking about how someone nabbed a rogue alien princess, who could shoot energy from her eyes. The instant Nightwing made himself known, the man he currently had pinned down ran like his life depended, and the look in his eyes told the dark hero that like this guy knew more then he let on during the group talk.

"You know why I am here scum? I saw the look in your eyes when you saw me, I know you have the answers to the questions that are running through my head, and you _will_ give them to me. Don't think for second, that just because I am a hero to the public, that I won't hesitate to take you out where you stand. The _only_ reason I don't send you to the other side, is because you have information that I want, and one way or another...I will get it. Now what do you know of the Tamaran princess that was kidnapped earlier?" said Nightwing increasing the blaze of the dark fire in his hand.

"I-I admit I h-heard some t-things a-about the a-alien girl a-alright! I-I'll tell you w-what I k-know, but p-please d-don't kill m-me," said the thug in his early thirties now sweating up a storm looking between Nightwing and the dark fire wondering if there were flames like that in hell.

"That depends. If I don't like what you say I'll shove this fist into your chest and watch you slowly become nothing, but _ashes_ in the winds of LA," said Nightwing his teeth now becoming sharper and his growl even fiercer.

"This is what is what I heard so I don't know how much of its true, it came from a guy of a guy, who works for a mean mob boss uptown, and knows a lot of things. From what I understand someone wasn't happy with your little relationship with the alien woman and wanted to do something about it," said the thug pressing his back further against the wall away from the dark flame that almost seemed to take on the form of a head of a dragon.

"Who?! Who took _**her from me?"**_ said Nightwing losing his patience with the man in not telling him what he wanted to know.

"I don't know! According to what I heard it wasn't any bad guy here in LA. Rumor has it in the criminal underworld that the Justice League had a petition sent to them just a few days ago concerning you. Apparently some of the people on your side of the fence want you removed due to the dark powers you possess thinking your more foe then friend. If anything you should focus on them rather then us. I mean let's face it man, you really do kind of have scary powers, and truthfully I'm really terrified right now of being turned into charcoal," said the thug not wanting to die in such a manner as being burned to death by dark fire in the shape of a dragons head.

"_**I sense he's not lying, but I am curious how he knew about this mob boss knew about the petition sent to the founding members. Such a thing I imagine would not be made common knowledge to anyone much less a foolish human like this one or his master,"**_ said Rijze knowing as well as Nightwing that all those meetings were done in secret.

"What was the decision regarding the petition? Does your boss know?" said Nightwing frowning at the man in front of him.

"I don't know and I don't know if he knows either. I figured given the news of the alien girl's kidnapping that the big bosses of the League must have silently signed off on it or something to bring you in by using your girlfriend as a bargaining chip. I mean I doubt they would stoop so low since they _are_ the Justice League, but how else would they be able to do it?" said the thug not really knowing how the politics within the Justice League worked, but was willing to make a ball parked guess.

"They could have tried e-mail," said Nightwing before cancelling the dark fire on his fist and punched the man's face into the wall knocking him unconscious.

"_**Feeling a little agitated are we?"**_ said Rijze giving a chuckle at his host predicament.

'Wouldn't you if someone stole your mate from you?' thought Nightwing not pleased with the situation at hand.

"_**Agitated would not be the appropriate word I would use to describe how I feel if I was in the situation that you are currently in. **__**I**__** would be enraged beyond all reason and I would do what any true dragon would do...I would destroy all that stood in my path,"**_ said Rijze knowing that any dragon worth his or her scales would not take such things lying down.

'Well for me, I intend to do the exact same thing, except it will be to the actual person(s), who took Blackfire from me,' thought Nightwing knowing that whoever took his love from him better have pray to whatever God they believed for mercy.

Simply because he would show _none_!

(With Constantine)

"Well if isn't my old friend Constantine. What a surprise this is for you to pay me a visit to my club on such short notice. I hope you're not here to ask to use the chair again? Just because I helped you, it was as you said 'a last request', and for that reason I let you use it," said Papa Midnight at his table with the exorcist, who outsmarted Satan.

"I don't need to use the chair Midnight, but rather your help with in terms of information that I need. Something was brought to my attention earlier by an old friend of mine that I worked with several months ago in saving the world and right now he's pretty pissed off at everyone," said Constantine taking a smoke and lighting it.

"Who is this person? Not many people can ask a man such as you for help and actually receive it," said Midnight curiously.

"His name is Nightwing and he holds the Darkness Dragon in his body. His girlfriend and lover Blackfire was kidnapped recently," said Constantine getting straight to the point of the matter.

"This certainly is a problem. Dragons are known to be very protective of their mates and if Nightwing is as influenced by the dragon as I've heard though various circles then...," said Midnight, who stopped when he saw Constantine nodding his head having witnessed it himself.

"Which is why I need your help. I'm not looking to kill or subdue the kid, but rather help him get his woman back. He suspects someone from his past that he once trusted took her from him, but he came to me to find out if anyone on our side of the field might have had a hand in it," said Constantine letting out a small amount of smoke from his nose.

"And you think I would know such people?" said Midnight knowing that his witch doctor ways weren't exactly embraced by the religious community.

"Do you? This is a serious situation were in Midnight and no form of neutrality will be able to protect you from Nightwing's fury," said Constantine looking at he man, who was supposedly _neutral_ to both sides of the playing field.

"I know a few groups, but there numbers have slowly dwindled over the years since the half-demons that get deported back to hell rarely ever come back anymore. Apparently they've decided to leave the destruction of the planet in the very capable hands of the very humans that they try to possess or influence," said Midnight having gathered much information from being neutral.

"Are any of them in the Justice League?" said Constantine.

"A few, but no one with any real pull with the founding members. I heard from some of them that a petition was made concerning the boy, but I never knew of the results of it," said Midnight smoking his own smoke in the form of a cigar.

"A petition? What kind of petition?" said Constantine frowning at this sudden news.

"I don't know. All I know is that a solid number of Justice League members signed the petition concerning the dark warrior, but I do not know what the decision of the founding members was," said Midnight letting out a puff of smoke from his mouth.

"If that is the case, then Nightwing just might be right about someone close to him being involved in this kidnapping." said Constantine shaking his head knowing that the idea of being betrayed by someone close to you was not easy to take before standing up to go.

"Before you leave old friend I have something to tell you. While I may be neutral to keep the balance I am by no means blind to the events surrounding the magical world. From what you've told me with what I've been hearing late there is something more going on that is bigger then any of us. Keep your eyes open Constantine and pray this situation is solved before this shadow that looms over LA shows its true form," said Midnight, as he knew full well that even with his powers they were nothing compared to the onslaught the Darkness Dragon could produce.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks again Midnight and once more for these special cigs you gave me. Everyone still thinks I'm going to get lung cancer again if I keep smoking like before," said Constantine smiling as he left the room to take care of some business not far from the club.

"That's because unlike the original smoke sticks the cigarettes companies make out there, these are actually good for you," said Midnight smiling slightly knowing that if it wasn't for the fact that the cigarettes he gave Constantine weren't legally made or put together through holy means, he would be a very rich man right now.

(Undisclosed Location)

"So that's how you plan on brining Nightwing over the edge," said Ares raising an eye brow at Slade, who was staring at a figure in a tube floating in bluish liquid.

"For the most part yes. You will be the one that kills _her_ in the form of one of the Justice League members that do things on a more...lethal level then most. Once he sees that, the boy will no doubt go berserk and create the carnage you want," said Slade staring at the girl in tube smiling at the prospect of testing out his new toy.

"As long as he believes Blackfire is dead I don't care how it's done. I imagine it will feel quite satisfying making Nightwing think we've killed his woman," said Ares with a smirk imagining what the look on Nightwing's face would be at the sight of his love dying.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. I know it's not as long as the other chapter, but I couldn't think anything further then this and I am sick so my head is congested right now. I left it on a good note so I can hold writing more until later. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I really enjoyed hearing from you guys. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Following Bread Crumbs

Nightwing roared down the LA Highway on his Night-cycle at high speed, as he headed towards his intended destination located in the business sector of the large U.S. state. The low level thug that he had frightened earlier mentioned a crime boss, who had found out about things he shouldn't have known about from the start. The man's name was Richard Beret, who had earned his vast wealth from sleazy business practices ranging from such crimes as racketeering, extortion, and was even suspected of putting out various contract hits on several rivals to make the competition too weak to oppose him. The man had been charged on all the crimes mentioned, but every time the man was about to go down, the evidence would turn up missing, and witnesses disappeared. In addition, the ever possible threat of a multi-mission dollar law suit against the city made the people, who enforced the law difficult without that underlying fear before them to allow them to continue.

It was suspicious to say the least and in Nightwing's mind, deserved to be checked out if not worth bringing the man down.

After reaching the business area, Nightwing parked his Cycle several blocks away, and headed for the tallest business center in the entire area called _Beret Tech._ Taking out a pair of high tech binoculars, Nightwing scanned the tall building for a way in, but the whole place was like a fortress with strict access clearance protocols for who goes where in the company. No doubt Beret had them in place to prevent any spies from the law or rival companies from getting any hard evidence of his illegal activities.

"_**Either that or he knows that someone knows your looking for him. Even if this mortal is paranoid as the file you read says he is my child, the security in the building seems to be much heavier then usual, and just like you, I too can smell their stench of fear from here, meaning that they are expecting something to happen. I smell a trap,"**_ said Rij'ze his spectral eyes glowing in Nightwing's body, as he saw what his vessel saw through the warriors own eyes.

"That is a distinct possibility Rij'ze, but I don't want to go in there, and simply destroy the place since I don't want the Justice League on my back right now for committing a federal crime," said Nightwing wanting to do this in a subtle yet explosive way.

"_**Do the words 'divide and conquer' help you my child,"**_ said Rij'ze letting out a chuckle after he spoke.

"Actually they do. I have a plan," said Nightwing before reaching for his grappling hook with his left hand and created a ball of unearthly dark flame in his right hand.

"_**Don't be surprised if the fool tries to get away somehow after you do this. Be prepared to hunt the man down should he escape our clutches,"**_ said Rij'ze knowing how clever humans can be having fought them and now living inside of one.

"From what I've read about the man in his file, he's more likely going to try and destroy evidence of his past dealings first before he tries to run," said Nightwing before he fired his grappling hook up towards the top of the building before launching his fire ball at the ground floor making the entrance to the business explode with a wall of flame.

Within mere seconds of the explosion, the whole corporate building went into lockdown while Nightwing smashed through one of the glass windows on the higher floors. Right after he did that a thick sheet of metal came down on the entire floor covering the room in darkness and the alarms rang out with warning red lights in the far corners of the offices blinking.

"_**The man seems to be prepared for people like you,"**_ said Rij'ze hating the sounds of the alarms blaring as the room they were in had been empty, which was why Nightwing had chosen it.

"No one is prepared for someone like me," said Nightwing heading to the stairs to meet Beret so the two of them could have a little chat.

(Elsewhere)

Batman leaped from another building keeping his eyes out for Nightwing while his ear piece was listening to any type of information that would lead him to his former protégé. He had been at it for sometime now, but with little luck in finding the dark hero since the boy's own power, and was creating a great deal of interference with the magical sensitive types of people within the League.

"_All units! All units! Please respond to the business district in response to alarms going off and various reports of possible terrorism at Beret Tech. Also please advised, the Fire Department has been called to deal with a possible fire on the first floor, and ambulances have been dispatched to deal with potentially injured people from the fire,"_ said a voice from the LAPD police dispatcher.

"Nightwing," said Batman hearing the word fire and immediately thought of the dragon in his former students arm.

"Bruce its Diana, listen Fate just contacted us, and said he sensed dark energies near the business district. He's pretty sure that it's Nightwing and wishes to assist you in detaining him for further questioning," said the Amazon Princess in Batman's second ear piece.

"No! Nightwing is my responsibility Diana. If anyone else from the League gets involved it may cause him to believe that I am his enemy. I know me and Nightwing have had our differences in the past due to our own beliefs conflicting, but if I could talk to him _alone_ I know I can find out what's going on," said Batman hearing the sirens now in the distance, as he got closer to the business district.

"All right, but if the need arises for Fate or Zatanna to come down there to assist you with Nightwing they will," said Wonder Woman knowing that _IF_ Nightwing did decide to try attacking the Dark Knight, then the man would be in serious trouble, and would need the support whether he was willing to admit it or not.

"Keep them both on standby for now. Hopefully I won't need their help while I'm talking to Nightwing," said Batman before he finally made it to the business district, seeing the _Beret Tech._ logo, and company name with the first floor covered in dark flames that the tired looking firemen were having a near impossible time fighting.

(With the Titans)

The group had come back with nothing in their search for Nightwing and Raven was also having problems with person, who was jamming her powers with his or her own. It was simply mind boggling that despite all their efforts that they had come up with zip, nada, zero, and other terms meaning they had no clues to follow up on.

"Man this bites! Why is it we can't get a break?" said Beast Boy finding it was difficult to roam around a city this populated when searching for one person.

"Its part of the job description when it comes to being heroes BB, you know that, and besides it's only been our first da-er night here," said Cyborg realizing they had arrive in LA at night.

"We need to head out again to find Nightwing. Every moment we stay here brings him closer to madness," said Starfire wanting to fly out again in search of her lost love.

"As much as I would like to support you on this one Starfire we have no leads to go on. If we simply run around like were chickens with our heads cut off, then we will lose more, and more ground then covering it," said Raven, who was wondering where Nightwing was, and how to possibly track him down.

It was then Raven sensed it, the incredible surge of dark draconic energy that could only come from Nightwing, and it was rising at an incredible rate. Whatever mystical force that was preventing her from sensing him fully had been knocked away and gave her a clear lock on of his current location.

"I just picked up a possible crime in progress right now in the business district. Someone is in _Beret Tech_ fighting his way passed security to the top floor near the Executive Floor of the company. It was hit from the floor by an unknown explosive force that the Fire Department can't put out, as they are saying that the fire seems to be of 'unnatural origin' as it won't go out," said Cyborg looking at his right arm seeing the information coming in hot off the news.

"It's Nightwing! I can sense him fully now. He's at _Beret Tech_," said Raven confirming it for the rest of them.

"Then we must head to this place at once," said Starfire knowing that this may be their one chance to speak to Nightwing before they lose his trail again.

"Well what are you just floating there for? Come on!" said Beast Boy jumping into the T-Ship with the others following a few seconds later.

(_Beret Tech_)

Nightwing walked up the floors calmly batting away security that had the nerve to stand in his way at the moment since he was in no mood to play with them. After he exited the stairs that had taken him to the top floor, Nightwing immediately found himself staring at a group of suits, who were all armed with semi-automatics, and were ready to open fire on him at any second.

They never stood a chance.

Nightwing moved with amazing speed and jump kicked one of them into a pillar before he followed up with a sweep kick that tripped another guard onto the floor. He then shot several of his birdarangs at the others making them lose their guns before he came in fists raised kicks aimed to deliver blow after blow until all of the guards were knocked down. Kicking down the door to the office of the President, Nightwing entered the room kicking the door open before looking around the large and luxurious room for the corporate crime boss of his own company.

He soon stopped after a full step as the smell of burning flesh soon hit his nose and turned towards the source behind the right side of the one of thick wooden double doors. On a very expensive leather couch, there laid the decaying, and burnt remains of one President of _Beret_ _Tech_ Richard Beret.

Dead.

"The man really never did know how to keep his mouth shut around hookers," said an all too familiar voice in the office leather chair turning to reveal the one man Nightwing did _not_ want to see right now.

"Slade! I hope you realize the extent of what you just did because I am about to obliterate you from existence," said Nightwing unsheathing his dark draconic sword from his back covering it in dark as he did.

"You mean the loss of Blackfire? You looked surprised. I know it may seem to be so like the information got out too soon Nightwing, but you also know word does travels fast in and amongst the people in the criminal underworld. Just as it does through the various 'Hero' organizations. Did you really think you could keep this kidnapping a secret? Or that the kidnappers of your precious love would keep it a secret for you?" said Slade his hands intersecting as he stared at Nightwing calmly, as if he knew that the warrior before him wouldn't lay a hand on him.

"What do you know of Blackfire's kidnapping Slade? How did Beret know of Blackfire's kidnapping for that matter?" said Nightwing gripping the dark draconic sword in his right hand even tighter, as if he just needed one single detectable lie from the man to kill him.

"Not as much as you would think considering the source is that dead body on the couch near you. Beret only learned so much and when I asked him about it, I made sure he told me everything. As for the reason he is dead, is because the pieces of high level weapons technology I got from him in the past were fake. You know how I hate being cheated out of a deal made between someone like Beret," said Slade his eye narrowing it slightly at Nightwing.

"After what happened with Trigon backstabbing you I'm not surprised," said Nightwing remembering the man's story about how it all came to pass.

"In any case, what I _did_ learn from Beret is that Blackfire is being held against her will by some of the members of the Justice League," said Slade smirking slightly under his metal mask while hoping the little charm that Ares gave him would prevent the dragon in Nightwing from discovering his little lie as well as Nightwing himself.

"Why? Is it because of me? Or is it...," said Nightwing, as the fear that it was something else came to his mind.

"Something else? For once its not _all_ about you my boy. Though personally I wish it was so you could finally see that the light and join up with me. From what information I was able to gather through my own unique talents and skills, Blackfire is being held in a high level containment unit in a Justice League safe house. They are keeping her on ice until the Sentari Police can pick her up again to take back to their Empire since she _did_ break out of prison and _is_ considered an escaped convict. Of course, this time around they are not going to be so merciful as to simply lock her away," said Slade getting up calmly from the office chair and walking around the desk before standing less the 10 feet from Nightwing.

"What do you mean?" said Nightwing narrowing his masked eyes at Slade, who didn't even seem to be intimidated by the action.

"Do you really think they will forget about her breaking out of their prison? Its an insult to their Empire's Criminal Justice System and they feel the need to restore the image they hold in the galaxy that your Tamaran woman so horribly tarnished," said Slade, who would have laughed at the situation if not for the fear of Nightwing unleashing the beast locked inside of him.

"How?" said Nightwing feeling the urge to just slash Slade to pieces right then and there.

"Unfortunately, as a result of the woman's breaking out of their maximum security prison that you helped put her in, Blackfire will be made an example of on a galactic scale. They are going to put her to death at an intergalactic, and rather _public_ execution," said Slade knowing such words would infuriate Nightwing.

"You...are..._lying_! The Justice League would not allow it after she helped save the Earth from being annihilated of all life," said Nightwing, as dark unearthly fire now covered his form ready to destroy Slade in an instant.

"Normally yes, they would do that, but the Sentari Empire has put the Justice League in a very nonnegotiable position. If the Justice League doesn't turn over Blackfire within the given time frame they demanded, then the Sentari Empire will declare war on Earth, and the planet Tamaran that Blackfire is from," said Slade sensing the deep seated rage the boy had right now and needed it to be aimed more at the Justice League.

"They cant! Blackfire was exiled from Tamaran after Starfire became Empress for a brief time," said Nightwing believing it was simply unfair to bring the whole populace of Star and Blackfire's people.

"Regardless of her exile or not, the Sentari Empire feels that Tamaran must also be made an example of for giving birth to Blackfire, and letting her get away with what she has easily gotten away with for so long. Even if the Justice League could defend itself against this Empire, the people of Tamaran would be all killed, or worse enslaved against their will. Should one life like Blackfire's be spared so many innocent people could die or be enslaved in her place? You of all people should know this answer Nightwing. The Justice League apparently knew, which if why they signed off on it using the petition against you as a cover for their real intentions," said Slade looking at Nightwing's form become more hate filled then ever.

"Some things don't make sense. Why did they not tell me about this? Why not try some alternate form or solution to it then this?" said Nightwing feeling betrayed by people he respected, the he looked up to, and that he had wanted join when they deemed him worthy.

"Would you have let them take her? Would you give up Blackfire if they asked? Could you give her up? Or would you defend her with everything you had in your arsenal? To fight everyone from the League to the Sentari Empire and beyond?!" said Slade knowing the Nightwing knew in his heart of hearts the answer to all those questions.

"_**Such a stupid question this mortal asks of you,"**_ said Rij'ze growling at the thought of leaving such an incredible woman that was his vessel's mate to an unmerciful enemy.

"They would have to try and take Blackfire from my cold, dead, and rotting corpse of a body before they ever got their hands on her," said Nightwing with every fiber of his very being that was in his soul.

"That is why they did what they did Nightwing. Seeing you in pain is just an added bonus for the other members of the Justice League that fear and hate you," said Slade grinning behind his mask feeling the plan for directing that anger towards the Justice League was working.

"I don't suppose you know the location of the safe house?" said Nightwing knowing that if Slade knew that Blackfire was in a safe house, then he also knew where the safe house was, and could direct him to it to free her.

"I might, but like all information it doesn't come cheap," said Slade smirking evilly at the now frustrated Nightwing at paying for the information.

"How about I take a few of your limbs off and we call it even?" said Nightwing taking a few steps forward before Slade raised a hand to tell him to stop.

"_**Take off his leg and rip out his spine!"**_ said Rij'ze his bloodlust rising with his vessel and hated the thought of being in this vile creature debt.

"You're too serious Nightwing, though in your situation you're in its no surprise that you would have zero tolerance for it at the moment. Tell you what I'm going to do, in light of our past together, I'll give you what you want for free, and I'll keep the Dark Knight off your back while you go free your love from her prison," said Slade sensing Batman had entered the building and the Titans not far behind.

"We never had this conversation," said Nightwing taking the slip of paper Slade handed to him with the address written on it.

"What conversation?" said Slade chuckling before he saw Nightwing nod, put his sword away, and then leap out one of the large glass windows in the office.

"Nightwing!" said Batman running into the room hearing the sound of a window being smashed, only to see Slade there looking at him with an almost amused expression in his eye.

"You are too late Batman. Soon Nightwing will unleash his rage upon the world and he will blame you along with the Justice League for his pain," said Slade creating hellfire in his hands before the Titans came into the room as well.

"Slade! Where is Nightwing?" said Starfire with her eyes glowing green with rage at the mere sight of this criminal psychopath.

"You just missed him Starfire, but don't think I will simply let you just rush off to go see him, as I have an agreement to keep, and it would so dishonorable of me to break such an agreement," said Slade shooting hellfire at the group making them all scatter to avoid the flames.

"As if you could ever call yourself honorable," said Raven, as she summoned her powers and threw some furniture at the man, who simply incinerated it making the flames spread around them.

"We can't stay here the place will fall apart around us if we do," said Batman, as he saw the look in Slade's eye and could practically imagine the man smirking victoriously at him.

"As much as I would love to enjoy staying here with all of you, I have other forms of business that need my attention," said Slade before disappearing in flash of unearthly flame while the Titans and Batman fled the building to regroup outside away from the authorities.

(Sometime Later-Not Far Away)

"What are you doing here? I thought Nightwing was no loner apart of the Teen Titans," said Batman looking at the group of superheroes in front of him.

"Just because Nightwing is not apart of the group doesn't mean he's not considered our friend. What about you? I thought you cut Nightwing off from being your partner, who made him go solo, and become the founder of the Titans in the first place?" said Raven glaring at the man having seen Nightwing's memories and the argument the two had that fateful that day.

(Flashback)

"I told you its over Dick! You cannot be Robin anymore," said Bruce his voice echoing throughout the Bat Cave with Alfred watching from the sidelines unable to do anything.

"How can you say that? After all the training, all the effort, after all the blood, sweat, and tears that _I_ put into being your partner. Only now you want to throw it away because I got shot and nearly bled to death. How many times have you gotten shot Bruce? How many times have you had near death experiences, but come back from it, and wanted more?" said Richard shouting and glaring at his adopted Father and mentor since he was taken in at the age of 8 by the bachelor billionaire playboy.

"My ability to take what I dish out is irreverent to this conversation Richard. I admit you have promise in this line of work in terms of skill and the desire, but you don't have a level head for it. I was wrong to bring you into this life much less train you and for that I am sorry. However, it doesn't change my decision regarding you being Robin. As far as I am concerned this decision is final! You are forbidden from being Robin ever again, as long as you live under my roof, and live by my rules!" said Bruce now yelling back at the boy for his constant stubbornness in this argument.

'Then I guess I won't live here anymore. I'll be Robin elsewhere and then I won't need your approval to do what I need to do in life,' thought Richard glaring one final time at the man, but his eyes had told Bruce everything that was not said back.

"You were a bit harsh on him Master Bruce," said Alfred when Richard went up the long flight of steps and was out of sight.

"I know Alfred, but I can't have him go out there anymore after what recently happened with him on our last patrol. Gotham is getting darker and crueler by the second. I cannot risk losing him like I did my parents, despite the training he's gone through in order to handle them," said Bruce sitting down in the Bat Computer chair and letting out a sigh.

"If I may be so bold sir, but I do believe your stubbornness had rubbed off on him quite a bit since you started training him. I don't think he'll stop being Robin regardless if you tell him to be or not," said Alfred knowing how the two were so much alike that one wouldn't even suspect at first glance that Richard Grayson was adopted.

"He will, even if I have to break his leg to do it," said Bruce scowling at the thought of his adopted son defying him.

"To be honest Master Bruce, I am actually little surprised that you haven't tried to do _that_ sooner," said Alfred sighing before heading up stairs to talk to the second master of the house in hopes he would have better luck with him.

(End Flashback)

"Just because he's not my partner anymore doesn't mean I don't care about him," said Batman glaring at Raven for bringing up old wounds.

"Look we'll deal with History 101 later, right now we need to find out what Nightwing was doing at this place and with Slade of all people being with him," said Cyborg trying to keep the peace between Raven and Batman.

"I doubt it was anything pleasant considering the physical condition of the guards I saw when I was headed towards that room. Richard Beret wasn't the cleanest businessman in LA and was under investigation for some time. Its possible he knew what happened to Blackfire, but was killed by Slade before Nightwing could get to him, and their talking to each other was possibly interrupted by my presence," said Batman, who seemed to have an almost guilty look on his face despite the mask hiding most of it.

"Unfortunately, Slade is just _one_ of the many serious problems we have to worry about right now when it comes to Nightwing. We have another problem that relates to you and the Justice League," said Raven, as she floated over to Batman, telling him everything about her vision of a possible end to the world, and someone stopping her from locating Nightwing from the very beginning of their search.

"It seems some of the League members have gone behind our backs. Until I find out who they are be careful who you talk to in the future about this. I'll speak to the others to see what we should do about this, but in the mean time, I need you four to find Nightwing, and help him find Blackfire ASAP!" said Batman activating the beacon on his utility belt to teleport him to the Watchtower in space.

"Dude! We so need to get that teleporting technology for Titans Tower and Titans East," said Beast Boy, who got glares from both Raven, and Starfire for saying something so off track from Nightwing.

"You heard Batman, we need to find Nightwing now!" said Cyborg getting a nod from the others before heading out to find their friend in torment.

(Undisclosed Location)

"He fell for it I assume?" said Ares sitting in his chair watching TV with the news with the volume up, telling him of Richard Beret's death at the hands of corporate terrorism from an unknown group or individual.

"Like leaving bread crumbs from an old fable, the boy follows them, in the hopes it will lead them to his love, and when he gets here I expect you to be ready," said Slade seeing the bruised face and appearance of a common street thug before it turned into the more commanding stature of Ares the God of War.

"Good. The boy should be honored I let him hit my seemingly weak character with those fists of his. When the time comes I will enjoy returning the favor before and long after I break his spirit," said Ares looking at a nearby security camera of Blackfire in her prison, still being kept held down, but her mouth was now speaking curses in various languages, and yelling them all loudly for her captors to hear.

"Quite the voice on the alien girl. No wonder Nightwing loves her so much," said Ares, as he let out a laugh, as the girl got shocked hard from trying to use her powers out of frustration, and her anger.

"What did you expect Ares? Out of the two sister's she the more violent one and will not submit to anyone's will so easily," said Slade seeing the girl get shocked yet again, but refused to show she was giving in to her bonds.

"You should kill her now and spare yourself the potential threat she will most likely be later if she escapes," said another figure, which was female, appearing out of the shadows wearing a golden armor with a face plate that was neither smiling nor frowning, had dark hair, and had pink mixed with the gold cloth around her form.

"Who are you?" said Slade turning to face this unknown person while motioning for his robots to surround her only for her and prepare to attack.

"The name is Morgaine Le Fey. I am a Sorceress of the Dark Arts and will turn your toys into scrape if you do not call them off," said Morgaine, as her hands glowed with magic.

"Why are you here?" said Slade motioning them back in good faith she would reveal her intentions to them.

"Power. I was around during the age of Camelot and I know of what Merlin did to seal the dragon away in that boy. If you truly want to cover all your problems you'll involve me in this little plan so should the dragon come at you and I can kill the boy by using my magic to kill extract the dragon to be placed in another vessel," said Morgaine knowing that such a procedure would destroy the soul attached the dragon after such a long time of the two bonded together.

"Who would you seal the dragon into? Not yourself of course," said Slade knowing that it had to be a child, who could handle the strain.

"That is not your concern, all that matters is the boy dies when the time comes," said an angry Morgaine scowling at the one eyed masked man.

"She's right Slade. The boy is going to die in the end so it doesn't matter how it's done as long as it is," said Ares before looking back at the camera feed of Blackfire struggling yet again to get free.

"Now that I'm part of this little group, how do we go about this little plan of yours?" said Morgaine sensing the darkness dragon vessel getting closer.

"Your magic allows you to create illusions correct?" said Slade knowing that answer to the question already.

"Of course, but such things are simple beginner spell tricks for someone of my caliber," said Morgaine not understanding what the man was getting at.

"I need you to create a powerful illusion when Nightwing gets here and I need you to do it in just the right manner so Nightwing believes what he sees is real," said Slade before he showed her several pictures of people from the Justice League to her that all possessed a mean streak in them.

"You want me to make illusions of them?" said Morgaine knowing that now she saw their forms it was easy to do.

"Yes. You also need to make the bodies of the illusions solid so they seem real enough to fool," said Slade showing her what he had in mind and she nodded in understanding.

"To think I actually thought you were just like all the other arrogant mortals in this day and age," said Morgaine impressed with what Slade was planning and saw the man's plan unfold in her mind finding it was pretty ingenious.

"Hardly," said Slade showing her the hellfire in his hand proving he was far from normal.

(With Batman and the Titans)

"Still locked onto Nightwing's presence Raven?" said Cyborg leaping from building to building with Batman while Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy (as a bird) were flying in the direction Raven was leading them.

"Yes I can still feel his presence and it's in this direction without a doubt," said Raven, as she followed the emotional and draconic feel of her secret love, finding that whoever had been blocking her before was not around at the moment.

That didn't mean that the person wasn't still out there.

"We must hurry, I have a bad feeling something is going to happen soon if we do not reach Nightwing in time," said Starfire feeling the call of her love and his rage as well through her own bond with him, which had become enhanced further through Raven's own link with the two of them.

They were almost there when the symbol of Fate appeared with Zatanna beside him.

(With Nightwing)

"_**Security is too lax here. This smells like another trap to me,"**_ said Rij'ze letting out a heavy snarl and growled fiercely at the sight of the four story building.

The security was minimum with a simple metal fence, a third rate lock system that could be bypassed by a simple thief, one or two guard patrolling in an amateurishly, and the lights were in both the 3rd and 4th floor.

Red X could get through it in his sleep or in a coma.

"I know, but what choice do we have Rij'ze? You can sense as well as I do that she is in there and alive. There are probably a few Justice League members in there and the lack of the need for high tech security would make this place less noticeable," said Nightwing since the League wanted to keep all safe houses as simple buildings to fool their enemies.

It was starting to rain heavily.

"_**I sense her too. Several others as well are in there. I do not know how many. I sense a magic user too. Whoever it is must be the source of this interference I've been feeling towards my senses. I don't like it,"**_ said Rij'ze growling in anger that someone would try to block him and his vessel from their desire.

"Join the club. We don't need to go on a rampage just yet. We need to free Blackfire and get her someplace safe before I go dragon on their ass," said Nightwing leaping over the fence with ease before heading to a shadowed wall before he was spotted from the inside by some of the guards.

"_**Who do you think is guarding Blackfire? It has to be people of lethal skill if what that sleazy mortal said was true. If she managed to break free from the Justice League, then her guards may try to kill her themselves to appease your outer space neighbors,"**_ said Rij'ze, as Nightwing took out the guards with ease.

"Whoever they are, they're about to wish they were never born," said Nightwing finding the back entrance to the facility and entered using one of the guards pass keys.

The room he was now in was dark, but Nightwing was able to see perfectly clear as if the room's lights were on thanks to Rij'ze enhancing his sight so he wouldn't have to resort to Night vision goggles. He walked down the corridor moving like a shadow seeing there were various rooms throughout the building interior with technology that looked like it _could_ have been used by the Justice League.

However, super villains were known to get their hands on alien technology of their own, so he couldn't rule anything out until he freed, and spoke to Blackfire about who took her from him. Making his way silently up the steps to the higher floors, Nightwing looked for any security cameras as he went to the 3rd floor to see who was there.

Peering in by opening the door slightly, Nightwing saw the room he was looking into was empty at the moment, and acting quickly turned off the lights in the room with the switch on the wall. Unfortunately, several security personnel came in shortly after, but before he could get halfway across, and no doubt making them suspicious if they were in the room previously.

"Who the hell turned off the light?" said one of the security guards walking into the room using the light from the room they just left to see.

"Not me, I left before you did," said the second guard scratching his head in confusion.

"Does it matter? Just turn on the damn switch over there," said the third guard after he aimed his flashlight over to the light switch on the other side of the room.

"Who died and made you boss?" said the second guard heading over to the light switch.

The door behind them shut plunging the room into darkness.

"What the-AH!" said the third guard only to be silenced with a kick to the man's jaw.

The other two were soon silenced before they could pull out their guns.

"Pleasant dreams assholes," said Nightwing before heading out the door not seeing one of the guards open his eyes glowing red before he smiled.

The security guards were all robots made by Slade.

Nightwing made his way to the 4th floor moving carefully until he reached the last door on the other side of the corridor sensing the presence of his love.

"_**Screw finesse! We know Blackfire's in there, so let's kick the door down, and get her out of here," **_said Rij'ze feeling this was too easy since no Justice League hero had even appeared to stop them.

By this point, Nightwing whole heartedly agreed with the ancient dragon, and incinerated the door without care after ramming his fist right through it. Walking right in, he saw her in suspended animation fluid with an oxygen tube down her throat, she had both her wrist and feet bound, she was supported in the tank with a waist restraint bar connected to the tank, and her eyes were covered with dark goggles. There were also several needles in her arms pumping something into her, but the bag holding the bulk of the stuff had no form of identification for it. For all he knew, the stuff they were pumping into her could be poison, sedatives, and/or a special formula to cut off her powers completely.

'They are going to pay for this!' thought Nightwing becoming even further infuriated by the League going behind his back and did this to his love.

"_**We have company,"**_ said Rij'ze sensing someone behind the large tank that was female, but far from friendly since the figure was holding a weapon, in the shape of a small, one handed, high tech crossbow, and was now pointed at his human vessel.

"Hello Huntress. Fancy meeting you here," said Nightwing knowing she had been one of the Justice Leagues more "lethal" brand of super heroes though he was fairly certain she had been expelled for various reasons.

"You have no business here Nightwing," said Huntress looking at Nightwing with her usual calm cold visage with her weapon poised to fire at any moment.

"When it concerns someone I love, I make it my business. Besides, you should have had the decency to talk this over with me in the first place," said Nightwing scowling at the woman before hearing the _click_ sound from a revolver gun from the person behind him.

"Now see here partner, I know what you think you need to do is right, but you have to think of the big picture here. If we don't turn this fugitive over to them aliens, we can all kiss our home goodbye," said Vigilante pressing the gun a little further into the back of Nightwing's skull to make him get the point.

"I know what I'm doing Vigilante, and if you or Huntress, don't put your weapons down right now, I'll turn into the very monster that the League does not need right now," said Nightwing looking right at Huntress knowing that he could take the two if he so wished it since they didn't have the kind of power to match his own.

"Care to take me on?" said Captain Atom his hands covered in energy ready to fight.

Nightwing's face now held a smirk worthy of a dragon.

(With the Titans and Batman)

"I didn't call for reinforcements so leave," said Batman scowling at the two masters in the way of sorcery and magic.

"We can't Batman. Nightwing has gotten out of control and he needs to be killed," said Fate seeing the look of shock on all them hearing this information.

"On whose authority?" said Batman knowing that none of his friends among the Original Seven would have signed off on it without his knowledge.

"The Sentinels of Magic's authority," said Zatanna eyeing Raven and glaring making the young female Titans realize, who has been blocking her search for Nightwing since the beginning.

"We don't have time for this! Nightwing needs our help and these guys are blocking us off from helping him find Blackfire," said Cyborg aiming his sonic cannon at the two and fired a solid shot at them.

"You are out of your element my cybernetic friend. Your technologically made powers are no match for my own," said Fate creating a shield showing his symbol.

"Then try me. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" said Raven sending wave after wave of dark magic at the two, as she was not going to let them stand in her way of possibly getting to Nightwing, and preventing the end of the world.

"ETAGEN!" said Zatanna making her magic negate Raven's own powers.

"You were blocking me from finding Nightwing in the beginning! Why? Why are you doing this?" said Raven taking an air conditioning unit and sending it flying towards Zatanna.

"Because daughter of Trigon, Nightwing is considered too dangerous to be allowed to live or roam free in this world without risking the lives around him with that dragon in his arm. Without answering to any of hero organization like the Justice League, the boy could cause an unknown a great deal of damage if he lost control. The darkness dragon itself has become too much of a threat now that it's received a more influential role in Nightwing's life and Blackfire herself is not healthy either for him. Those two have been poisoning his mind and they will make him an enemy of the world if not the galaxy if left unchecked," said Zatanna aiming her wand at Raven only to dodge several flying star bolts.

"You have no right to judge Nightwing, Blackfire, or the darkness dragon like that! Now because you have taken my sister from him, he may just unleash the darkness dragon into this world to get his vengeance up you," said Starfire shooting blasts of energy from her eyes making it harder for the magician to try and cast her spells.

"We didn't take her," said Fate using his powers to fling an angry Beast Boy in the shape of a bull away.

"Liar! Why do you think Nightwing is so angry right now? You can feel the malice off of him because he thinks you all betrayed him by taking her. Including _you_!" said Raven, as she looked at Batman, who merely scowled, but didn't say anything about it, as he moved around Fate, and then headed for Nightwing's location hoping he wasn't too late.

(With Nightwing)

Vigilante was on the ground with his both arms broken and Huntress went sliding down a wall after leaving a heavy crater like indentation upon impact. Nightwing got rid of them quickly so he could focus on Captain Atom knowing that the man was not one to simply toy with, considering what the former military man was made of.

"Do you really want to do this here? You know what will happen if my suit is torn," said Captain Atom turning slightly to Blackfire in the tank.

"You won't let that happen. If you did, hundreds, if not thousands of innocent people that live around here would be exposed to high level of radiation, and would kill them in a horrible death. I doubt someone like you with your military record and sense of duty does not want his record tainted by such a dishonorable act like that," said Nightwing smirking at his enemy knowing he had the man dead to rights on that.

"Hand to hand combat then?" said Captain Atom getting into a fighting stance.

"Fine, but it's your funeral," said Nightwing getting into his own fighting stance before he quickly moved faster then the human eye could follow.

(Undisclosed Location)

"He's much stronger then I anticipated," said Morgaine Le Fey seeing the vessel of the darkness dragon go through two of her solid illusions before moving to the third one.

"Before he even learned of the dragon inside of him, Nightwing was well versed in hand to hand combat, was the leader of the Teen Titans, and was once my apprentice. He had rejected my teachings to stick with his weak principals and friends," said Slade watching how the supposed form of "Captain Atom" was being beaten back by the one person he deemed worthy of his knowledge.

"He sounds like some noble Knight, who will do everything in his power to protect the innocents of those around him. He reminds me of someone else I know," said Morgaine thinking of King Arthur or as he called himself now, Jason Blood.

"It's almost time to spring the trap," said Slade seeing Ares walk out the door setting out to give a staggering performance as an impersonated Justice League member.

(With Nightwing)

Captain Atom's head smashed against concrete, as Nightwing uppercut him onto the roof, and then proceeded to head smashed in until the form of the super hero no longer tried to get up. Satisfied with his opponent now unconscious, Nightwing went back into the room below, freed his love from her prison, and to his horror found her eyes had a lifeless look to them. Blackfire was alive no question, but her eyes showed none of her fiery spirit that he had been drawn to a few months ago.

"_**She looks like she's dead all, but in name,"**_ said Rij'ze hating the look in the woman's eyes just as much as his vessel did.

"I'm sorry Nightwing," said Batman appearing from the shadows his face taking on an almost sad like expression despite his mask.

"No your not. You were never sorry. It was always you being right and no one else. What did the League do to Blackfire to make her this way," said Nightwing lifting up his lovers body holding her tightly his own.

"We gave her an experimental tranquilizer made to keep aliens similar or close to that of Tamaranean physiology in a deep sleep. Her powers will stay dormant for the next 72 or so hours should she ever fully wake up as a side effect to the tranquilizer. Though from the looks of her eyes, Blackfire has suffered from another rare side effect that was a 1 percent possibility when it was made," said Batman walking over to the two only for him to back up at the intense rage that was on Nightwing's face.

"_**What is the other side effect?"**_ said Nightwing his voice much deeper then an average human and the draconic sound behind it was unmistakable.

"One of two possibilities. One, Blackfire is now in a deep coma or two, if her heart is no longer beating...death," said Batman taking another step back as Nightwing let out a deep draconic growl with an equally deep snarl on his face.

"_**You gave Blackfire something experimental that put her into a deep coma or killed her? Am I hearing that right?" **_said Nightwing smoke slightly coming out of his mouth like an actual dragon ready to spit out fire from its mouth.

He put a hand on her wrist and checked for a pulse.

There was none.

"It was done as a...," said Batman only to dodge a black stream of fire that came out of Nightwing's mouth creating an explosion that obliterated the wall of the room.

"_**I'LL SEE YOU BURN HELL FOR THIS!"**_ yelled Nightwing letting out a draconic howl before leaping upward through the hole to the roof before looking down at his love, as he wished to say something to her, and then head back in to finish off his former mentor.

He never saw the form of "Batman" smiling an unnatural smile before the form changed into another.

"_**She is so lifeless. Her eyes almost make her look like a doll!"**_ said Rij'ze infuriated by this disaster that had befallen Nightwing and Blackfire.

"Blackfire I...I'm sorry I failed you when you needed me the most. I'm not worthy to be near you much less to love you," said Nightwing brushing Blackfire's hair back before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Such a shame she is dead," said Ares making his appearance smiling his evil smile that made Nightwing want to unleash his rage on the man just for being there.

"Ares, the God of War. Son of Zeus. Nephew of Hades and Poseidon," said Nightwing trying to keep his anger in check at the moment, though it was becoming next to near impossible for that to happen.

"I'm actually quite flattered you would honor me with such titles Nightwing, vessel for Rij'ze the darkness dragon," said Ares seeing this little moment between Nightwing and _her_ taking place.

"Then you are mistaken. I am not honoring you nor will I for that matter. You owe a lot of people a heavy debt for everyone you made suffer over the years. Since you're here, I intend to get my fair share of the payment of what you owe," said Nightwing unsheathing his sword and staring at the God to see if he would retaliate.

Surprisingly, Ares didn't.

"Attempt to fight me Nightwing and I will remove the remains of your beloved from this world before even _you_ can stop me," said Ares turning his eyes to Blackfire's seemingly unconscious body.

"_**If you so much as **__**touch**__** a hair on Blackfire's head, I will unleash a force upon you so great, I will make even Zeus himself tremble in fear!"**_ said Nightwing angrily as his sword consumed in dark flame once again.

"I don't doubt that, but what about the Justice League? They made Blackfire like this and yet they didn't give you a chance to let her go in peacefully or try to negotiate with the alien Empire that wants her just so they could kill her, and thanks to the Justice League she is dead. If anything you should be channeling your rage and frustration out on them!" said Ares innocently enough in the suggestion and he mentally smirked almost seeing the cogs in Nightwing's head as the young man was actually considering such an option.

"_**For once the God of War is right. We must punish those, who have hurt Blackfire!"**_ said Rij'ze howling in the back of Nightwing's mind calling for the blood of the people he once called friends.

"Leave me Ares," said Nightwing barely able to sound human and being as polite as he could to the God of War.

"Are you commanding a God?" said Ares feeling some of his pride being hurt by the powerful mortal before him, as if he was the Greek God's equal.

"You shouldn't even be here meddling in _my_ affairs God of War. As for you being here, if you do not leave right now Ares, I swear I will take out _all_ of my frustration that has been ever so slowly building up in me..._**on you!**_" said Nightwing making sure his tone of voice left no room for argument between them.

"What about Blackfire? You can't leave her here. What about a proper burial?" said Ares in an all knowing manner that Nightwing hated with a passion.

"She'll get one and she's more then safe here with me, of that _I_...am...most...certain," said Nightwing before Ares teleported away, as the dragon vessel stood up, and started calling upon all of his rage, hate, and all things dark within his soul.

Within mere moments, Batman appeared before him with look of fear at the darkness that seemed to consume Nightwing's very being. He then noticed Blackfire's lifeless from was lying on the ground next to Nightwing and put to and two together.

"Nightwing...Richard...I just want to say...," said Batman before he was thrown back by the sheer volume of power Nightwing had released.

"_**SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! I HATE YOU BEYOND WORDS. WHEN THIS DAY IS THROUGH THE WORLD, THE GALAXY, AND BEYOND WILL SOON FEEL MY LOSS!"**_ yelled Nightwing, as his body began to slowly change into something more draconic then human, and a tower of dark energy shot out from his face into the heavens above.

Batman, wanting to escape in one piece, quickly grabbed Blackfire's body feeling he may need it later, and grappled off the roof to another building while yelling into his ear piece to call for backup to combat this threat.

Lots and lots of backup.

Ares, who was now watching from a distance decided now was not the time to get into a pissing contest, decided to leave, and had a smirk on his face when he turned around to leave. The God of War soon felt, as if he had just done something that _maybe_ he shouldn't have, and walked _slightly_ faster.

(Undisclosed Location)

"I believe that is our cue to leave my dear," said Slade motioning his robots to take the _real_ heavily restrained Blackfire with them as he might need her as an insurance policy.

"Why? He's about to release the darkness dragon, I can temporarily reseal the darkness dragon into an inanimate object, and kill the boy at the same time," said Morgaine only for the building to start shake, as debris came down, the building above was collapsing, and if they didn't leave soon they wouldn't be alive to continue the plan.

"That is why. You can reseal the darkness dragon any time you wish with your sorcery so there is no rush to do it. Let the dragon become tired fighting off the Justice League and other heroes before you strike," said Slade walking out of his soon to be destroyed and obliterated hideout with his robots with him with Morgaine Le Fey following at a safe distance behind him.

(With the Titans)

The fight with the Titans against Fate and Zatanna when they all froze, sweat rolling now rolling down all of their faces at the intense feeling dread that hit them like a freight train. The power they felt so vile, so evil, and it was far worse then Trigon had even been with his own strength when he escaped after using Raven as his portal.

However, such power was filled with so many intense emotions, it was filled with pain, suffering, loss, sorrow, hate, and rage that could spell out this entity was in torment.

'Nightwing!' thought all the Titans while, Fate and Zatanna could only look on in horror, as the beast they, along with several others had been released from it prison, and ready to destroy all life around it.

Batman soon arrived holding Blackfire's body in his arms with Starfire rushing over to her fallen sister to see if she was all right.

"Why is Blackfire like this? She seems so lifeless it's almost as if she is...," said Starfire not able to speak the words since she didn't want to hear it herself.

"I don't know, but her condition is the reason Nightwing is in such a state," said Batman glaring at Fate and Zatanna knowing had they not inferred, this could have been avoided.

"Let me find out," said Raven, as Batman set Blackfire down on the roof to let the half-demon sorceress take a look at the alien girl.

'I know I wanted to be with Nightwing and him away from Blackfire, but not like this,' thought Starfire and Raven, as the later of the two was using her powers to look inside the unconscious girls head.

"Something is wrong. This isn't Blackfire," said Raven getting up from the ground while trying to ignore the angry look in Starfire's eyes, as if something insulting was said.

"What do you mean that is not Blackfire?" said Cyborg frowning while doing a scan of the body finding the genetic makeup was 100 percent Blackfires.

"I'm saying that this body has no soul attached, no mind, not even some form of residual energy of Blackfire's life-force, which should still be on her if she died recently. I found nothing of that on this body that while may look like Blackfire in that sense, is not there in soul or in mind. This Blackfire is a complete fake! This is obviously a solid _clone_ of the original, no doubt to convince Nightwing that she was dead, and then make him so lost in rage that he would release the darkness dragon," said Raven turning to the tower of dark energy seeing large dragon wings appear and the howl of emotions in dragon like form echoing throughout the sky.

"Then my sister is still alive and Nightwing does not need to be angry anymore?" said Starfire hopefully, as she felt relieved that there was still hope for her sister, but hated seeing the boy she loved doing what he was doing on a lie, when he didn't even know that it was a lie.

"Dudes, I don't think it matters whether or not he stays angry, seeing as on account of the darkness dragon is about to be unleashed upon us," said Beast Boy before turning into a chicken and hiding behind Cyborg.

Sure enough the incredible tower of energy had suddenly expanded further out before it started shrinking away, creating a massive explosion, and sending everyone flying back in all directions. When they all recovered from the explosion, what stood before them was by far worse then anything they had ever face years past.

No one had ever seen a darkness dragon before or even seen a drawing of such an awe inspiring yet terrifying creature that was huge in comparison to Trigon. Its figure was a resemblance to the serpent type yet a mix of the Chinese variety one sees in vases in the far East. It had glowing red eyes, it claws sharper then a thousand swords, its teeth were bigger then tall houses, and the scales of the body itself seemed to expand in a smooth yet dangerous way when it breathed.

The combined group of Batman, Zatanna, Fate, and the four Titans could only look at the great entity in fear at what it might do next. If the beast felt anything that Nightwing had felt in supposedly losing Blackfire, then this great being was going to use all of its power to destroy anything, everything, and everyone around it. It was just like Raven's vision of when she saw the great beast destroy all life around him while the human mind was lost in a violent sea of emotions that had unleashed the great dragon.

The vision had come to pass. The infamous darkness dragon Rij'ze of the Shadowlands had returned to destroy _ALL_!

(YAY! I updated again. Though I was disappointed to only get _**one**_ review (thank you to that said reviewer) and I wish I had gotten more. Man that's so unfair. They just had to cancel the show. Oh well just stay interest via comics. LOL! As for the next chapter, you better expect a major all out fight between that big ass dragon and the Justice League. Hopefully it wasn't too complicated to follow with the whole Blackfire thing, but I think in the end when you knew or at least suspected what was going on. As for the adding of the ever evil villainess of Morgaine Le Fey I'm sure some of you are all like "HOLY CRAP!" so to answer the question about that my answer is, I just felt I could bring in a wild card to this and see where I can take her in this plot twist. For those, who read _Coil_ from the original author you're wondering why Zatanna is Nightwing's enemy when in _Coil_, she helped him. The answer is that while Zatanna may be a good person overall I feel she is a little hesitant to embrace people with dark powers. I mean she helped prevent Raven from entering the Justice League on account of her Father. The same goes for Fate since I felt he was on the same bench as her on that belief so I went with it like that. No one ever told him or most of the other superheroes for that matter about what happened to Nightwing having the darkness dragon in him until basically _after_ the Four Horsemen had decided to come to town. Well that's all I wish to say for now since I'm tired right now. Until next time...PEACE!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Twisted

Raven had felt fear very few times in her life and always made sure to keep such horrible memories stored away under lock and key never to be opened. First and foremost was her Father in general in being connected to her as well as somehow returning to this world to take it over. The second one was her being afraid in at all, which she had conquered after that Wicked Scary Movie incident, and finally Slade after what he did to her friends and namely Nightwing with that nerve agent that made him go crazy.

Though at this moment in time, the giant scaly body of the darkness dragon in all his rage filled glory topped them all topped them all hands down, and Raven was now very much afraid. She could still sense Nightwing through their bond, but it wasn't as strong as once was as the conscious mind that was Nightwing had taken a back seat, and the darkness dragon itself was now in control.

"We are so screwed," said Beast Boy flinching and taking several tiny steps back from the roaring dragon letting every sentient being with ears know of its existence.

Windows on building broke, glass from cars shattered, and the vibrations from the noise made building crack or crumble beneath the great beast. Lightning and thunder raged from the sky above, as it started to rain giving the darkness dragon an even greater fear driving look.

Without warning the dragon struck, launching a stream of dark fire from its mouth, and tearing through the streets as well as buildings making the ground erupt in fire. The great beast, in its draconic fury fired randomly in all directions, and not caring what or who it is it hits so long as something felt pain.

The group of superheroes scattered to avoid being hit dividing them up into two groups with Fate, Batman, Cyborg, and Starfire were in one group. Raven, Zatanna, and Beast Boy were in the other with both divided by a 30 foot high wall of unearthly dark fire.

"We need to get out of here before the he kills us!" said Cyborg covering his human ear when the darkness dragon let out another unholy roar.

"But what about Nightwing? Surely Rij'ze would not strike those close to Nightwing's heart," said Starfire looking at the dragon flying higher into the air to get a good view of what lay below.

"I doubt the dragon even cares about that right now Starfire. Both of them are filled with so much rage that neither Rij'ze nor Nightwing himself can tell friend from foe," said Fate unsure on how to deal with draconic entity much less defeat it.

"We need to calm him down. If Nightwing finds out that Blackfire is not really dead he'll calm down," said Raven into her communicator to the others so Batman and Fate would hear her.

"And who is going to do that? I'm not!" said Cyborg yelling into his robotic arm with the built in comm. before scrambling to avoid another fire attack.

"_**You will all die! Life will be no more. Your time has come. Judgment day is here. All will be found guilty and die for your crimes,"**_ said Rij'ze before shooting red electrical energy from his eyes in all directions striking the ground causing explosions all within a 150 yard radius to erupt.

(Ares Lair)

"Quite the destroyer isn't he?" said Ares watching in his plush chair watching the events unfolding through a circle of fire in mid-air showing the destruction the great beast was unleashing.

"This is why I'm glad that the Blackfire we 'killed' was just a clone of the alien woman, which I expect to be reimbursement for Ares. It took me months to create that clone from the strands of hair and blood I got from the Tamaran when the world was ending at the hands of the Four Horsemen. It was a less then a Month away from full maturity that I could train and mold as I saw fit," said Slade having stolen the hair and partial blood samples during the fighting in the Shadowlands, which was incredibly difficult with all the small army of heroes around.

"You will be more then compensated when this is over Slade," said Ares knowing the man hated losing valuable tools such as that clone.

"If you two are done observing the darkness dragon causing death and destruction could you both help me with this spell I am preparing," said Morgaine Le Fey with a hint of annoyance as she used her own form of magic incantation to deal with the dragon.

"Bossy woman isn't she," said Slade walking over to the sorceress and handed her the ingredients that she needed that were next to him.

'Most women are,' thought Ares taking one last look at the destruction before he began assisting the two in the spell being brewed.

(With Rij'ze)

The giant draconic like form of Rij'ze took himself higher into the air before flying off to destroy another portion of the city not caring for the carnage he had made below him. All that mattered was that the world suffered, burned, and died at its dragon like hands so that when it was over nothing was left.

As Rij'ze flew away intent to causing more harm, several magical barriers yielded, and as each shield faded away the group of superheroes could only look at the massive amount of damage done to LA.

"Soooo...what do we do now?" said Beast Boy feeling that this whole situation was _WAY_ out of their abilities to handle.

"You won't do anything. The League will pick up the slack and we intend to have you all removed from the Titans organization for your part in defending Nightwing," said Fate, who was glaring at the group.

"Hey! Maybe if you guys didn't take Blackfire away from him in the first place none of this would have happened," said Beast Boy getting nods from his fellow Titans.

"Take Blackfire? We did no such thing and even if we did, such an action would not have gone unnoticed by the Original Seven, and they would have stopped this from getting out of hand like it is now," said Zatanna looking at Batman, who was currently in a "thinking state", and not really looking at anyone.

"Don't lie! That was the whole reason Nightwing came here. You were the one, who hid him from us when we began searching for him," said Raven seething at the wand waving magic woman.

I may have stopped you from detecting him earlier, but other then that, neither I nor Fate laid a hand on Blackfire, and for your information _half-breed_ that boy is a serious danger to everyone just as you are. Or have you forgotten? Daughter of Trigon!" said Zatanna, who soon found herself wrapped in a shadowy black claw with a towering Raven with four eyes glaring down at her wanting to rip the woman apart.

"_**I never asked to be his daughter. NOT ONCE! Just as Nightwing didn't ask to be the host body for the darkness dragon. If you **__**ever**__** call me a half-breed again, mention my demon Father, and/or make anymore remarks about Nightwing while in my presence, I will **__**annihilate**__** you!"**_ said Raven before tossing the woman into a pile of debris and she flew off into the sky intent on catching up to Rij'ze in the hope of reasoning with him.

Either that or joining him, given her current state of mind, Raven wasn't sure just which one sounded more appealing.

"Friend Raven please wait!" said Starfire flying to catch up to her surrogate sister and exact opposite.

"We need to go after them," said Cyborg, but was stopped surprisingly by Batman.

"You can't since it would be too dangerous and if we even tried, it would be a waste of time. Were going to quickly head back to the Watchtower in order to plan a strategy for this," said Batman, who turned to Fate, as the sorcerer nodded his head, and teleported them all to the Watchtower with his magic.

"As if you could plan a strategy for this," said Cyborg caring an injured Zatanna in his arms knowing that she'll need treatment for her wounds.

(With Raven and Starfire)

The two women flew with all the speed they could muster intent on intercepting the great dragon now unleashing its rage over a more populated and frightened populous. Raven knew that would eventually follow her since the Tamaran Princess still cared for her old flame just as she did. They knew that they needed to calm the man behind the darkness dragon down or else more people would be hurt by the rampage.

"Nightwing!" yelled Raven hoping the dragon or Nightwing locked inside of the dragon would hear her voice and stop if only a moment.

The darkness dragon had indeed heard Raven's voice before turning its head back to stare at two women unsure of whether to incinerate them or not. The dragon soon recalled its vessel's memories of them and the one, who had called out his vessel's name. Rij'ze felt the bond the half-demon had with his vessel and felt the concern the woman had for him. He also felt a bond with the Tamaran Princess next to her and found it a bit odd that such a noticeable bond existed, but this was neither the time not place to think about it.

Now was the time for the infamous dragon to get answers from his vessel's closest friends.

"_**I know your face. I recognize the sound of your voice. You are the one known to my vessel as Raven,"**_ said Rij'ze speaking yet its mouth not moving with the words that echoed around them.

"Yes. You know I mean you no harm. I am not your enemy and neither is Starfire," said Raven feeling several beads of sweat coming down her face at being face to face with the great beast knowing he could destroy her with just the hot breath from his nostrils alone if he so desired.

"_**Yes. I sense that from you. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be planning to fight me with your Justice League allies?"**_ said Rij'ze no even trying to hold back his grief at the superhero group while his red glowing eyes drilled into Raven's own and into her soul.

"We don't want to fight you or Nightwing. We came to tell you about Blackfire being...," said Starfire, but was stopped the echoing growl that came from the darkness dragon's throat.

"_**Dead?! I know all about her demise Princess of Tamaran. I was holding her when I learned the bitter truth!"**_ said Rij'ze turning his fiery gaze upon Starfire, who did her best not to flinch, and look back at those rage filled eyes.

"You were being deceived Rij'ze. She is not dead," said Raven floating slightly closer to the face of the darkness dragon.

"_**You are LYING! My vessel held her in his arms. She was DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEEAAAD!"**_ said Rij'ze his voice mixing with Nightwing's as the dragon yelled out that single word.

"It was a clone of the original. I checked the body myself it had no residual energy of soul leaving the body. I wouldn't lie to you about this," said Raven feeling the growing heat coming off of dragon's face.

"_**Oh? Are you sure about that? How do I know this isn't some chance for both of you to be with my vessel for your own heart's desire? Give me one good reason to believe anything you say?"**_ said Rij'ze ready to send them into both oblivion.

"Because we love Nightwing. We don't want him to suffer and if that means we can't be with him, then Raven, and myself will accept that," said Starfire now floating right beside Raven staring into the eyes of the darkness dragon.

Rij'ze narrowed his eyes at them seeing into their eyes and could tell they were telling the truth, but it wasn't enough, and the only one person could truly tell if what they spoke of was true. Focusing on his vessel's body, the physical form of Nightwing slowly rose from the very top of the darkness dragon's looking head like that of a lifeless puppet stopping at the waist area. After a few minutes however, Nightwing's body started to move, and straightened looking at both female Titan's for answers.

"Raven. Starfire. It is good to see you both again...despite the circumstances behind it," said Nightwing breathing heavily since this caused a great deal of stress to even perform.

"Ditto," said Raven smiling slowly floating over with a slightly nervous Starfire before both Titans landed on Rij'ze forehead slightly surprised how scales seemed cool to their touch when they sat Indian style before the dragon vessel.

You said that the Blackfire I rescued was a clone?" said Nightwing locking his gaze at Raven, who nodded back.

"Yes. The clone was physically complete, but the mental center of the brain was still in production, and when the clone awakened it would have been perfect in molding to ones image," said Raven trying to keep her blush down from staring at Nightwing's muscled body pressed tightly with his clothing like it was a second skin.

"So I was deceived. Again!" said Nightwing frustration scowling at the number of lies he had been fed to make him this angry.

"Batman also denies taking Blackfire from you, as well as Fate, and Zatanna when we first encountered them before you went into a fit of rage," said Raven seeing Nightwing's eyes narrow at the name of his surrogate Father while frowning at the other heroes being mention since they help fight to stop the end of the world Months ago.

"The Justice League is not to be trusted, at least not anymore until this gets figured out, and get some answers," said Nightwing looking at the two Titans, who nodded since they felt there was more to this then they realized.

"If I may speak? If my sister was cloned, then...where is she?" said Starfire, as she ran one of her small hands around a dark scale beneath her enjoying the feel of it in her hand.

"Most likely with the very same person, who cloned her in the first place from what it seems. Fortunately, I know about cloning technology enough to know that depending on the equipment in ones possession, it takes Months to create a full fledged clone, and the only person I know that has the resources to do that given the time frame is..._**Slade**_," said Nightwing growling out the name like it was the most poisonous thing in the world.

"He must have been the one that took Blackfire and tried to frame the Justice League for it," said Raven since it did fit into Slade's mindset in causing chaos for other gains to be made in the process.

"If Slade did take my sister then we should try to find her since Slade will try to make an army of clones of her to use as he sees fit," said Starfire not wanting her sister to be used like some lab rat for the villains own amusement.

"I have a feeling that there is more to this then just Slade. Has anyone other then Slade come into contact with you Nightwing?" said Raven knowing that the more pieces were put together in this puzzle the better.

Before Nightwing could respond a blast of energy struck the large dragon body of Rij'ze turning their attention to several superheroes from the Justice league descending down upon them. The Green Lantern that was John Stewart, Starman, Dr. Light, and Shining Knight on his winged horse ready to fight the darkness dragon with more heroes arriving soon.

"Cease and desist dragon or I will slay thee with my sword given to me by the very same sorcerer, who imprisoned you," said Shining Knight pointing his magical sword at Rij'ze, who growled at knight.

"Find out where Blackfire is and hurry. Start with trying to track down Ares. He came to me moments before I let out Rij'ze," said Nightwing knowing that while he fought the League's members, his closest friends could find his love.

"What about you? We won't leave you here to fight them!" said Starfire seeing many of these heroes possessed powers that would hurt or restrain the dragon if given enough time to try.

"Starfire is right Nightwing. If they succeed in taking you down, you will either be taken aboard the Watchtower for a trial, and then you'll most likely be...," said Raven fighting the words she didn't want to say, not wanting to speak them knowing that she knew they would sound so bitter coming out of her mouth.

"I know Raven, but it's not about me that should concern you now. This is about helping Starfire find her kidnapped sister and reunite them together. I could never forgive myself if I deprived Starfire of her family like that because it was somehow my fault that it had happened," said Nightwing before he started sinking back into the dragon's skull.

'Even now he thinks of others over himself,' thought Raven, who felt she was only going to get one chance at this and ran over to a completely surprised Nightwing, who was not expecting the sorceress to cup his face, and deliver upon to him a massive kiss right on the lips that seemed to last a life's age.

"R-Raven?!" said Nightwing when they broke the kiss wondering what to even say.

"It's something I've always wanted to do since you saved me from my own Hell. I didn't want to leave without giving you that in case I never get to again," said Raven, who was now surprised when Nightwing gave her a kiss back, and nearly got lost in the moment.

Another blast had unfortunately, cut off the moment sooner then the two would have liked, and now Nightwing was pissed.

"We will have to talk when this is over. _All_ of us," said Nightwing glancing at Starfire knowing that she still held a candle for him and some serious talking would have to be done after they rescued Blackfire.

The two female Titans nodded before flying off of him and set out to track down Slade and hopefully find Blackfire in the process.

"_**Finally! Now we can cut loose. Its time these foolish mortals remembered just who it is they are dealing with," **_said Rij'ze letting out a chuckle as Nightwing's body retreated back into the dragon's skull.

"What just happened?" said Dr. Light seeing the two women on top of the dragon's head fly off before she looked back at the darkness dragon itself, which growled at her like an angry beast.

"Forget those two, we need to focus on containing the dragon, and fast before it causes anymore damage," said Green Lantern before firing a barrage of green energy bullets the size of basketballs at the darkness dragon, but in the end caused little to no damage at all.

"_**Puny human,"**_ said Rij'ze unleashing a feral grin before shooting red lighting from his eyes sending the Green Lantern flying back several hundred yards after bringing up a protective barrier before the man could recover.

"Take him down!" said Shining Knight charging in with his winged horse ready to slay the dragon with his magical sword.

"_**When I send you to Underworld, tell Merlin that I sent you, and that he knows I will forever laugh at his attempts to keep me locked away from the world!"**_ said Rij'ze, as he sent dark fire from his mouth at Shining Knight, who barely got away, as more heroes from the Justice League came down to engage the darkness dragon.

"Give it up Rij'ze. Even you can't take on all of us," said Shayera with her battle mace in hand ready to beat down the dragon and its vessel.

"_**You all think you can stop me? Your overconfidence will be your undoing little bird,"**_ said Rij'ze letting out a sickening chuckle while his eyes glowed, as more heroes came down to intercept the beast, and stop the damage caused in this now deserted part of LA.

"The same could be said for you dragon," said Shayera seeing the number of superheroes slowly growing around her.

"_**You think because you outnumber me that you now have the advantage? Again your foolish arrogance is what will get you killed or make you pray to your God that you did. My vessel does not want you to die or any of you for that matter, but if it is necessary, then I will destroy you, and take back what is **__**rightfully**__**ours**__**!"**_ said Rij'ze his body sending out a pulse of energy creating a shockwave that made the League members fall back slightly on the defensive before they had to scramble as streams of dark fire were shot at them.

"Watch out for that dark fire. Etrigan says its almost hotter then the sun itself and will burn anything it touches," said Batman in his Bat Jet now flying over Rij'ze, who saw him, and sent a sound wave from his roar that sent the Dark Knight temporarily out of control.

"_**You may bare the symbol of the wing rodent, but you are **__**nothing**__** like them. There is only one **__**true**__** dark creature of the night and I am IT!"**_ said Rij'ze sending more red electrical energy at his foes forcing them back on the defensive.

"He's a lot more powerful then we gave him credit for," said Booster Gold before he was forced to dodge the draconic tail, but the wind that followed sent him flying into a nearby building.

"His body is just as dangerous as his dark fire from his mouth and the red lighting from his eyes," said John Stewart before creating another shield of green energy from his ring, as Rij'ze tried to grab the Green Lantern with the dark draconic energy from the clawed hand, and was now conflicting with the green energy from the hero's ring.

"_**Time to die,"**_ said Rij'ze closing his dragon clawed hand making the ball shrink in size knowing it would eventually crack and crush the man into nothingness.

Shayera attacked using her mace to bash at the closing draconic hand forcing Rij'ze to let go of Green Lantern, who flew a safe distance away out of arm range of the dragon. As this happened, Rij'ze turned his attention to Shayera, and remembered from his vessel's mind that her battle mace had the power to disrupt magic or magic things related things.

"Try not to make such a big mistake next time Rij'ze," said Shayera smirking while she tapped her mace on her left hand several times.

"_**I'm going to enjoy ripping your wings off little bird before I show you just **__**who**__** rules the skies and the night," **_said Rij'ze before charging at her with impressive speed for an animal of his size and had the Thanagarian not moved on instinct, she would have lost one of her wings to the darkness dragon's teeth.

Her movement however, got Shayera in the range of the dragon's claws leaving deep cuts her along the waist and knees making her fall towards the ground before John Stewart used his ring to catch her. Dr. Light tried shooting blasts of white energy at Rij'ze, but the darkness dragon was surprisingly more nimble then he looked. Before she could react to such movement, Dr. Light found herself hit with a slice of dark energy from the dragon's tail after Rij'ze spun in a quick circle to create a slashing type action with his tail.

As the good doctor and superhero went flying into a nearby building, Shining Knight saw his chance to charge forward, move left and right from the unholy fire coming out of Rij'ze's mouth. The fearless Knight soon saw his shot and thrust his magical sword into the shoulder of the darkness dragon.

(With Raven and Star Fire)

Raven suddenly let out a scream before clutching her shoulder and hissing at the pain that was not rightfully hers with Starfire flying over to her should she fall.

"Raven are you all right?" said Starfire holding her own shoulder from the unexpected pain while looking around for the hidden enemy while sticking close to her friend.

"It's not me Starfire, its Nightwing who is in pain, or rather it's his draconic guest that's in pain right now," said Raven knowing that whatever had hit Rij'ze must have had some pretty potent magic packed inside of it to cause pain.

The fact that Raven was half-_demon_ made the pain she was feeling even worse.

"Should we go back and defend our friend?" said Starfire looking back to hear the echo's of a howl that was not of this world and couldn't help, but shiver at the sound.

"We can't Starfire; we need to find your sister before Slade disposes of her once he feels she is no longer of use to him. I can still feel Nightwing through our bond and he's telling us to push forward to find Blackfire," said Raven hearing the echo of pain in the distance and wished she would listen to her _other_ Ravens that were the emotions inside her head and just go back to help the hero.

"Are you sure Raven?" said Starfire knowing that Raven's heart was torn between love and duty the same as her own.

"Yes. I trust Nightwing and to some extent Rij'ze. We need to find Slade and I can use you to find Blackfire since you're her sister. I just need to get far enough to do a special incantation spell to find her spirit signature," said Raven, who had to admit they should have done sooner, but they had been more focused on finding Nightwing then the older of the two Tamaranean sisters.

"Then let us hurry," said Starfire, who got a nod from Raven and took off to a nearby building that was away from the dark draconic energy of Rij'ze where they could begin the spell.

(With Blackfire)

She had been unconscious for so long since her last encounter with Slade and trying to free herself from her prison to be with her love again. The restraints were just like before and the more she tried to call upon her powers, the more shocks went through her body. While she was unconscious she felt several emotions that were not hers, but rather the echoes of another somehow connected to her by a bond she had heard of from various species on the planets she visited.

Blackfire could feel the bond between her and Nightwing.

Blackfire could feel his pain as the sting in her shoulder became apparent.

'Soon. Soon Nightwing will save me and make that asshole pay!' thought Blackfire not letting her faith in her love falter knowing he was doing everything in his power to find her.

She tried to reach out to him through this bond, but it conflicted with her powers earning her yet another shock to her body. How she hated Slade with a passion and wanted to tear that man a new windpipe or something else a little further south. One way or another she would be rescued whether by Nightwing or those he gathered to assist and when she was in his arms again, she was going to give him such a kiss it would blow his mind away.

And then later...oh the things they were going to do together, the bedroom would not be the same again after that.

(Back at the Battle)

Rij'ze let out an unearthly roar as the magical sword forged by Merlin himself inflicted untold amounts of pain upon his being. However, before Shining Knight could even do anything else to Rij'ze, the said darkness dragon retaliated using his uninjured arm to grab hero, who detached from his horse to spare it any damage, and began crushing the man's back with intense pressure while staring at Shining Knight with a venomous stare.

"Go ahead foul beast I am not afraid to die," said Shining Knight staring defiantly at the great dragon he had heard the story from Merlin about.

With each telling of the said story ending with how the dragon's power overwhelmed and nearly killed the great sorcerer.

"_**You will be Knight from the age Merlin. You will be,"**_ said Rij'ze, as he started licking his dragon tongue across his teeth with a look that said Hell awaited whoever faced such a being.

Rij'ze was about to consume Shining Knight within his mouth to deliver a fate no hero wanted to face no matter how fearless they may be when Dr. Fate used his sorcery to fire a concentrated beam of magic to sever the draconic hand at the wrist. The clawed hand itself became dark liquid like black tar, as Rij'ze howl again in pain, and anger at being denied the satisfaction that would have come with killing Shining Knight. Turning his attention to Fate shot both flame from his mouth and red energy from his eyes at the sorcerer making the attacks intertwine into a powerful combo. All Fate could do was scream, as the shield he created to protect himself from the attack shattered, and left the hero to be caught by Booster Gold, who flew to the Watchtower to get the man medical attention.

(Unknown Location)

"Aren't you done yet?" said Slade impatiently watching the sorceress weave her magical web over the cauldron now showing the image of the darkness dragon fighting off the growing number of Justice League members.

"Patience. With this spell I can send a one time shockwave into the dragon's very being and make him collapse back into his vessel. Depending on the boy's inner strength he may recover from it if he survive the fall," said Morgaine Le Fey her hands glowing with magic before placed them both in the water creating green electricity upon the watery form of the darkness dragon in the cauldron.

"And now begins the fall of modern civilization, starting with the fall the man, who holds the darkness dragon inside of him, and ironically the hope of the world on his shoulders," said Ares grinning madly at the sight before him wishing he could be delivering the pain himself.

The grin left him when an explosion rattled the compound they were in and alarms went off indicating that unwanted guests had entered the base disrupting the spell being done.

(Back at the Battle)

Rij'ze didn't understand it. His whole body felt like it was in pain, but that just was not possible! It was like some kind of invisible force was hitting him from the inside out and he knew for certain it was NOT his vessel's doing since Nightwing would also be in pain.

"_Rij'ze! What's going on?"_ said Nightwing like his body was being electrified.

'_**I don't know! But whatever hit us has weakened my form severely. I can't maintain my draconic form anymore. I need to get close to a nearby building where you can take over in your body. Do you have the strength to continue fighting?' **_thought Rij'ze in his head while mentally looking at his vessel through the fog of darkness that had surrounded them.

"_I'll do what I can,"_ said Nightwing seeing the dragon nod before leaving to focus on the now failing body that was once his many years ago.

Rij'ze body was starting to fall apart piece by piece almost like a cat shedding heavily its fur only in this case was it unnatural. The Justice League members watching could only look on in wonder at what was happening to the darkness dragon, as they were unsure if they had caused it, or if the dragon was messing with them.

"It seems the dragon is giving up control back to Nightwing. Mr. Terrific is dispatching division of Zeta robots with Cyborg and Beast Boy to help restrain him once Nightwing's body is back to normal," said Green Arrow looking at the monitor in the Watchtower seeing the decaying body of the darkness dragon clinging to a nearby building while the draconic head rested on the roof.

It wasn't long before Rij'ze head began liquefying revealing Nightwing breathing hard from the transition the two went under and felt weak from in the process. By the time Nightwing had risen to his feet, a flash of light surround him, and he soon found himself surrounded by a large quantity of Zeta robots along with two of his old friends looking at him with apologetic faces.

"I take it you're not here to help me fight them all," said Nightwing cracking his neck left and right while seeing the quick flinch from both Titans.

"Sorry man. We only agreed to do this to help ensure you surrendered peacefully to the Justice League," said Cyborg, as his hand turned into his sonic cannon.

"You know I can't surrender. It's been trained into me to fight to the end no matter _who_ it is I'm facing," said Nightwing pulling out his bo-staff while the Zeta robots got ready to fight.

"Duuude! You could at least think about it!" said Beast Boy sulking at the former Titan making Nightwing chuckle at the green changeling's antics.

(Watchtower)

"Batman! Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" said Green Arrow looking at the monitor, as it showed Nightwing fighting off the Zeta robots with destructive precision.

"I see it. Get down there to support the two Titians, I'm going to land on a nearby roof," said Batman flying his Bat Jet close enough to get a descent view of the action.

"On it!" said Green Arrow heading to the teleporter with Mr. Terrific at the controls, as he sent another division of Zeta robots through.

"You're going in after I ship these guys's out," said Mr. Terrific seeing Green Arrow was going up the steps of the teleporter system.

"Do you have a way to contain Nightwing once he's retrained?" said Green Arrow, as the man was known for making near to inescapable prisons.

"Its already being built by Superman and Wonder Woman," said Mr. Terrific casually, as he pointed to the teleporter for Green Arrow to get on.

(With Nightwing)

Body parts of Zeta robots lay everywhere around Nightwing, as they came at him one by one, and turned them into scrap metal with his skills. Somewhere along the line he had lost his bo-staff and resorted to hand to hand combat before deciding to be more ruthless in his fighting and used his sword to decimate the robots around him.

"Even in my currently weakened condition I can do this all day," said Nightwing, as he grinned before spinning around a Zeta that was behind him and cut its head off.

'I was afraid he would say that,' thought Cyborg pointing his sonic cannon at him while Beast Boy turned into a Jaguar.

"I have no intention of killing you, but if you fight me...I will break you," said Nightwing knowing that when it came to fighting his friends it was not something he wanted to do.

An explosive Batarang came flying at Nightwing from his side and he caught it with ease before he threw it at Green Arrow, who was able to dodge it while he was setting one of his arrows into his bow. Batman scowled at Nightwing, who returned it with his own, and then turned his whole body to face the Dark Knight. There was a lot of unspoken tension between the former student and teacher making everyone become wary, as to what would happen, and it wasn't until Batman got into a fighting stance did they all understand.

'So that's how you want it eh Bruce? Fine! I'll enjoy sending you to the Watchtower's Infirmary. Maybe then you can have Wonder Woman become your nurse or Cat Woman can play the role as your worried wife,' thought Nightwing smirking at his former mentor before he became serious and put his draconic sword pointing down onto the roof floor while getting into a similar fighting form as Batman.

"Should we do something?" said Beast Boy turning back to his normal humanoid form.

"Hell no! I'm not getting in front of that!" said Cyborg looking at his friend as if he were nuts.

"Whether Nightwing wins or loses is irrelevant. Just be ready to take him down when its over," said Green Arrow with his bow and arrow at the ready.

(With Raven and Starfire)

The spell had been simple enough since both sisters were just few years apart and once they locked onto Blackfire's darker aura they flew to their destination. After Raven used her powers to sense the _real_ Blackfire in the building, she sensed a sudden flare of magic being used, and soon sensed pain hitting her body like a freight train. Starfire had felt it too and knew something was happening to Rij'ze since his pain was also Nightwing's pain too. The two charged in with Raven heading for Blackfire and Starfire being sent to cause the distraction needed to assist in freeing her sister from Slade.

At first, the plan went off without a hitch, as Starfire was destroying everything in sight with her powers whether it were walls, support beams, and/or Slade's robots. Everything was being destroyed while Raven used her magic get Blackfire out of her restraints. It was almost amusing to the Titan sorceress to see the shocked expression on the Tamaran warrior, but now was not the time for such humor.

Now was the time to make like birds and fly out of this hellhole Slade called a base.

However, the problems came soon after the two met up with Starfire, who was heavily surrounded by Slade's robots and Slade himself. He didn't look pleased and had hellfire in his palms once again, which reminded Raven of when the man was once under the service of her Father.

"If it isn't the two women, who are in love with my former apprentice. I must say that this is quite the interesting development here that even I did not foresee happening. Two former lovers of Nightwing saving his current lover from me. How did you ever figure it out?" said Slade ready to take on the demon half-breed and two alien sisters.

"Let's just say family bonds are a lot stronger then you think," said Raven wishing she could rip out Slade's heart for the remark about her being Nightwing's former lover.

She was certainly _NOT_ a _former_ lover and the same went for Starfire.

"Indeed. I take it my former apprentice had a hand in this somehow. Though I think it's a little strange just how he has all the women in his life helping him," said Slade mockingly shooting hellfire at three women only for Starfire to counter with her star bolts.

"Soon it won't matter what you're thinking Slade. Soon we will return to Nightwing with my sister and tell the Justice League of your involvement in causing Nightwing's horrible rampage throughout LA," said Starfire using her eyebeams to send Slade into a wall.

"Come on let's get out of here before anymore surprises show up," said Raven using her soul self and grabbed Starfire making her way out of the base to head back to Nightwing before he was captured.

"They're getting away!" said Morgaine Le Fey looking at Ares, who just looked at the scene of destruction before him with Slade getting out of the rumble around him.

"It doesn't matter. With the League occupied with Nightwing they will be unable to stop what I have planned next for the world. Let them take the alien girl since it will only let them become more distracted and focused on Nightwing and besides I need both you and Slade to occupancy me to the island of Themyscira to proceed with the next phase of the planned," said Ares smiling at Slade, who was cracking his neck, and seemed otherwise unharmed.

"Do you want to anger the Greek Gods that much? Zeus will have your head regardless of being you being his son or not," said Slade narrowing his one eye at Ares cautiously.

"Normally that would be true, but since he is distracted with the situation with darkness dragon, and the Justice League busy with restraining its vessel I have nothing to worry about," said Ares smirking knowing that with the revival of the darkness dragon Zeus and the other Gods would be focusing on Nightwing while Themyscira would be wide open to attack.

Then when Hades was free from the depths of Tartarus, it would be "game over" as the humans of this generation always said.

(With Nightwing)

Nightwing dodged a punch and blocked a kick before countering with an elbow to the exposed leg with an uppercut to Batman's face. They had been going at it for some time now with the two fighting on pretty even terms despite the fact that Nightwing had been clearly holding back. As for the Dark Knight, he was nursing a serious bruise to his ribs as it was, and now it felt like his former student had cracked his jaw.

"Hurts doesn't it? I remember you did the same thing to me when I was still in training as Robin before you decided to cut me loose a few years later," said Nightwing smirking at his former teachers pain, as Batman rubbed his jaw, and flinching at that memory finding that his past with the boy was coming back to haunt him.

"For what its worth I'm...," said Batman, but was silence when he had to dodge a blast of dark fire aimed at him from Nightwing's right arm.

"Don't even begin to try and say you're sorry. You tried to take away my purpose in life in protecting others, just as you did, and for what? Because I got hurt? So did you! How many times did you nearly die on countless battles throughout the streets of Gotham? How many broken bones, concussions, and torn muscles did you go through whether I was with you or not? I've had my fair share of near death encounters long after I had left your shadow and I refuse to let you try dictating my life again," said Nightwing before rushing in with incredible speed and kneeing Batman right in the stomach sending him into Green Arrow, who barely had time to react, and made him drop his weapon to catch the Dark Knight.

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Nightwing only for the warrior to dodge every shot fired at him and sent several birdarangs in retaliation. One of the flying weapons hit its target and hit the Titan's cannon temporarily disabling it while Beast Boy turned into a Cougar ready to pounce.

Picking up his sword, Nightwing sheathed it, and looked around him finding that he was surrounded on all sides from Zeta robots to superheroes above him ready to fight. With a smirk on his face yet again, he picked up his bo-staff, readied himself, and made a hand gesture for them to come at him.

Of course when they didn't out of hesitation, Nightwing just went for the more direct line of making them come at him, and gave them the finger.

Deciding that the rude gesture was the last straw, the superheroes of the Justice League swarmed at Nightwing all at once before _finally_ after a solid 20 minutes of resistance of fighting, they restrained him. Even after they had him restrained, Nightwing still was still struggling with against his captors, as J'onn teleported them all to the Watchtower, and to imprison him until it could be decided what the League would do with the rogue hero.

(With Raven, Starfire, and Blackfire)

The trio of women were flying at top speed to Nightwing hoping to assist in his defense before things got out of hand and tell the League what happened to justify his actions. It had been rather tense flying the whole way to there destination, considering how all three women cared for the same man, and it was hard not to control the female possessiveness they each had for Nightwing.

"I still can't believe I got saved by my sister and her albino witch of a friend, who are both trying to take my man away from me," said Blackfire annoyed by who her rescuers were.

"Your man? He was mine first dear sister or has your time in Slade's arms blinded you to that fact," said Starfire not liking the fact that her sister was once more reminding her of the love she had originally lost due her own stupidity.

"How _dare_ you?! I was a prisoner the moment I was knocked out by that filthy scumbag, with restraints on me that disabled my powers, and I got shocked every time I tried. Just because you were too stupid and afraid of the dragon inside of him doesn't mean it's my fault he left _you_ for me!" said Blackfire before Starfire gave into her anger and punched the older of the two into a nearby abandoned building.

"Starfire! Stop it. What would Nightwing say if he saw you now? He would be ashamed of you," said Raven knowing that while the urge to hit Blackfire and possibly scar her face was there, she knew it would not look good in the eyes of Nightwing.

Starfire stayed silent at Raven's words, but lowered her head in shame at them knowing they were true, and when she looked up again she saw an angry Blackfire now had a large bruise on her face.

"We will finish this little disagreement later dear sister and when we do, I want you as far away from Nightwing as _inhumanly_ possible," said Blackfire knowing her race's healing abilities would make the obvious injury on her face down to almost unnoticeable, but the fact that there was a distinct possibility that her lover would see the bruise no matter how faint it may become was unacceptable in her eyes.

"It will not be you who decides such an action _sister_, but rather it will be Nightwing" said Starfire seeing Blackfire scowl deepen at her words.

'Great just what we need right now. Sister vs. Sister fighting over one guy that I also like meaning I'll most likely be playing referee,' thought Raven just picturing it in her head with her in a referee uniform with both sisters on either side looking like that old robot boxing toy.

"Oh he _will_ see that you stay away Starfire. Especially, when I get him alone with me and we have some _fun_!" said Blackfire smiling at Starfire knowing she had done the one thing that made her envious of both her sister and the half-demon witch.

Now Raven couldn't help, but get upset.

"Enough! You two are both wasting time and we need to get to Nightwing before it is too late," said Raven snapping the two sisters out of their feuding like state.

"Raven this is Cyborg. Come in Raven," said Cyborg from Raven's communicator.

"This is Raven. Cyborg what's wrong?" said Raven knowing that her cybernetic friend wouldn't contact her unless it was an emergency.

"Did you find Blackfire yet?" said Cyborg hoping that she was indeed found.

"Yeah. She was being held by Slade along with Ares and some other person that could have been a sorceress with them," said Raven and heard the sigh of relief from Cyborg and Beast Boy, who was in the background hearing the conversation.

"Dudes! You have to get up to the Watchtower pronto. They got Nightwing up here in a prison made by this Mr. Terrific guy who is good at making them," said Beast Boy, who got hit on the head by Cyborg who quietly told the green changeling that he shouldn't say that.

"What? They were able to capture Nightwing?" said Raven shocked at this news getting Starfire's and Blackfire's attention and leaned over one of her shoulders now to hear this clearly.

"Unfortunately. He kind of flipped them off after went toe to toe with Batman to make them all come after him. He put up a good fight for 20 minutes after they came at him, but he was overpowered in the end. Something happened earlier where Nightwing went from being all dragon like, back to his usual human body, and then he started fighting the Justice League members, who brought in Zeta robots as backup.

"How many did Nightwing take down?" said Blackfire knowing her man was going to leave those superhero sissies with quite a hefty bill before he went down for the count.

"All the Zeta robots were pretty much destroyed, Hawkgirl is out of commission, Shining Knight's got a few injuries that need his attention, and Dr. Fate is currently unconscious from the big hit he took from the darkness dragon while suffering from multiple injuries," said Cyborg, who was not sure if he should be glad Blackfire was talking to him or not.

"We'll be there soon. How is Nightwing?" said Starfire wanting to know more about her loves condition.

"He's okay. Mr. Terrific knows his stuff when it comes to containing things or people. He designed a special prison that covers Nightwing in an energy shield that is powered by Rij'ze own draconic energy signature. The poor guy is shacked along his elbows, his knees making him unable to stand, which he's been doing for some time now, and he's being watched over by both Etrigan and Zatanna just in case he tries something in order to escape," said Cyborg having visited Nightwing, if only for a brief time.

"Zatanna? That no good bitch was the reason we couldn't locate Nightwing in the first place!" said Raven closing her communicator before summoning her soul self to wrap the alien girls in her form, and head to the Watchtower to defend the one man they all loved.

(Watchtower)

"Hey Elongated Man! Did you ever have this feeling that something uneventful was about to happen?" said Flash looking up from their robot punching game feeling that there was something wrong, but not in a serious way.

"Now that you mention it, I do. It feels like...oh I know! I've had this feeling before! It was when I was secretly dating three superhero women when I was younger. I was dating one woman openly at the time, then other two confronted me at the restaurant about it, and before I could explain myself they...," said Elongated Man, who immediately stopped when he saw the expression on Flash's face, and knew what it meant.

"I think we better go," said Flash, as he rushed to the teleporter with Elongated Man, who was trying to move as fast as possible to catch up not wanting to on the space station at the moment.

As the two goofballs of the Justice League ran, the trio of Raven, Blackfire, and Starfire arrived onboard the space station looking rather upset at the moment.

"I know where Nightwing is. Come on!" said Raven flying through the station with both Tamaran sisters behind her.

"Sister, can I ask you a personal question?" said Starfire curiously looking at Blackfire slightly, but shyly like she used to back on their home planet when she didn't understand something the older one did.

"What's the question?" said Blackfire not really in the mood for her sister's little goody-goody moments.

"What is it like between you and Nightwing? What I mean is, what is it like for you when you are doing '_it'_ with him?" said Starfire not being able to keep her blush down.

"Oh so you want to know huh? Well I guess I _could_ tell you since we are family and I do owe you for rescuing me for Nightwing when you could have at least tried to have him all to yourself," said Blackfire smirking at Starfire before getting serious since she was talking about Nightwing here.

"Please tell me," said Starfire whispering so no one else, but possibly Raven would hear them.

"All right I'll tell you. It's like I have entered a hot bath or spa only there is no water, yet I feel more refreshed, and alive then any other time in my whole life. He makes me feel like I am complete inside and that no matter what happens he will defend me from harm. With every touch, with every kiss, and with every sensation I receive from him I don't have to fear anything around me knowing that Nightwing's by my side...always," said Blackfire letting out a sigh of bliss at the memories of her and Nightwing together.

"Thank you for telling me...sister," said Starfire, as she wanted to hear the description of what she wished she could feel with Nightwing rather then not at all.

'Why do I feel sorry for her now? I shouldn't be feeling sorry in the first place and here I feel something close to that with my own sister and with that albino out in front. Doesn't matter, once I'm in Nightwing's arms again, I can forget all about that, and focus my full attention on him,' thought Blackfire, as the trio followed Raven to the room where their love was imprisoned.

When they saw him, they gasped in horror, as Nightwing looked like he had been beaten up pretty badly from the fight with the League's superheroes. His body was healing the various injuries affection him, but they seemed to be going slower then usual on account of he prison sapping his strength to power the prison that held him. In front of the cell was a smug looking Zatanna, who waved her magic wand flimsily at the dark warrior, who didn't look intimidated.

"Not so high and mighty now are you Nightwing? Granted you were invaluable when it came to fighting off the Four Horsemen and Ares, but now you're a threat to the world if left unchained, and when Fate recovers from his injuries were going to make sure you're put on a tight leash," said Zatanna smugly wondering how she could get Fate to take care of Trigon's daughter afterwards.

"_**You...can go to Heellll! And Dr. Fate can go to Hell with you,"**_ said Nightwing finding that letting Rij'ze out was now starting to create some side effects with his voice making him sound draconic.

"Why you ignorant little dragon! If it weren't for Etrigan here I would use my power to make you twist and bend under my finger until you begged me to finish you off," said Zatanna, who ignored the large demon's scowl in her direction.

"_**Watch what you say wench or I'll stain this room with your blood,"**_ said Etrigan, who had come to respect Nightwing just like Jason Blood, and was not about to let some spell caster treat a fellow creature of the darkness like garbage.

"Back off Etrigan! Don't think I don't have the necessary spells to deal with you. I don't care if you are friends with Batman, I _will_ obliterate you with my magic if you go against me," said Zatanna looking at the powerful demon, who snarled at her before he turned his attention to the trio watching the whole thing.

"I suggest you let Nightwing out of that prison before we make you," said Blackfire, as purple star bolts glowed in her hands and her eyes now glowing ready to fire at anytime.

"_**Blackfire. Starfire. Raven,"**_ said Nightwing in a loving tone before turning his head to see them all and smiled at them.

"That accursed half-demon must have bewitched the younger of the two sisters," said Zatanna glaring at Raven, who scowled at Zatanna's hateful words.

"_**There is nothing wrong with Raven being half-demon. And if you call her that again with the same level of venomous hate as you just did now, I'm going to break out of this prison, and beat the crap of you,"**_ said Nightwing moving slightly against his arm restraints since he would not allow anyone to talk ill of those he cared about.

"We won't ask again. Release him now...or else!" said Raven her powers forming around her and she readied to attack.

"I choose 'or else'," said Zatanna hitting the alarm and getting ready to fight with Etrigan getting ready as well though he was only doing it because he was under orders to prevent Nightwing's escape.

"Damn it! We don't have that much time. Knock them down and free Nightwing," said Blackfire charging in with the other two behind her.

(Themyscira)

The island of the Amazon Women never saw it coming as Ares appeared out of nowhere with a strange looking sorceress and a one eyed man with the power of fire. Though the trio had been surrounded by the fierce army of women, they were hardly afraid since they were much more powerful then the Amazon's suspected.

"Ares! How dare you show your face here and with two outsiders no less? Zeus will have your head for this regardless of blood ties," said Hippolyta armed with her trusty sword and shield.

"I think not. Certain events have taken place, which have temporarily drawn the eyes of my Father, and the other Gods away from here. But don't worry I'll be sure to get their full attention again once I release by Hades from Tartarus," said Ares smiling at the Queen, who knew what would happen to her people if the horrible God was allowed to escape his prison.

"I won't let that happen," said Hippolyta, who was ready to strike when Slade walked towards her calmly with his hands behind his back.

"You may want to reconsider opposing us Queen of the Amazons. Do you really want this place to be covered in the blood and ashes of your fellow sisters?" said Slade brining his right arm out and covering it in Hellfire.

"It would be better then to be enslaved by Hades," said Hippolyta glaring hatefully at this man, who seemed unaffected by her strength.

"I tried. It's a real shame I have to destroy this paradise," said Slade now with both hands covered in Hellfire, as he along with Ares, and Morgaine Le Fey charged at the Amazon forces that blocked them from their goal.

Hell on Earth was fast approaching.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'll be working on either my Bleach or C&D fic next. Until next time...PEACE!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Straight into Hell

Nightwing watched the battle unfold before him, as Blackfire went after Etrigan, Raven had gone to fight Zatanna, and Starfire was working on freeing him from his prison. The alarm blaring was helping either, as Nightwing knew any moment now Justice League members would storm the room, restrain the three women in his life, and after getting an explanation would throw them in separate cells too. The dragon vessel struggled against his restraints, as Starfire tried to turn off the prison properly, but found the system had a multi-password system in place for each part of the system to shut it down.

"_**Starfire just destroy the thing,"**_ said Nightwing seeing Starfire look at him unsure if she even should try since she didn't know if there were countermeasures in place for that.

"Are you sure Nightwing?" said Starfire, as she charged up her star bolts at the control consol.

"_**There is no time for finesse here Star. I can hear several footsteps coming down the hall, the other members of the Justice League will be here soon, and if they capture you then this rescue mission is a bust,"**_ said Nightwing seeing Blackfire get thrown into a wall while Raven was slowly being pushed back by Zatanna.

Without another word, Starfire destroyed the consol with her star bolt, and sure enough the system shut down freeing Nightwing from the draining feeling he had felt from his draconic power being used to keep him imprisoned. Starfire quickly freed him of his leg restraints, followed by his arms, and helped him to his feet. Blackfire had just landed a hard right fist to Etrigan sending him flying across the room, while Raven used her magic powers to bind Zatanna, and then locked her mouth shut with that same power to prevent the woman from using any spells.

"Don't get used to holding him like that sister. That's reserved for me," said Blackfire, who received glares from both Starfire and Raven.

"_**You can all decide who gets to hold me when and **__**after**__** we get out of here. We also need to stop whatever it is Slade is planning and get some payback for kidnapping Blackfire,"**_ said Nightwing just as the doors opened Green Lantern, Red Tornado, Wonder Woman, Superman, and Green Arrow.

"I don't suppose you would let us pass out of the kindness of your heart?" said Blackfire charging up her powers just in case she had to fight her way through with Nightwing.

"Sorry, but Nightwing has a lot to answer for. We know Slade played a part in it, but it's not your business to deal with him anymore. We'll handle it from here and let you go _IF_ you leave Nightwing with us," said Green Arrow readying his bow with an arrow that shoots knock out gas.

"We'd rather die," said Raven her eyes flashing red and swore to herself she would not lose this man to anyone on either side of the battlefield.

"Agreed," said Starfire charging up her own power while Nightwing summoned what strength he had into his arm.

"We don't want to fight you. Just calm down and listen for a second," said Superman, who didn't really want to engage in a fight with them aboard the Watchtower or at all period.

"_**No, you listen! We are not going to surrender, I'm not going to be your prisoner, and I'm not going to go quietly into that cold dark night. Were leaving this station whether you let us or not because we have to save the World, which is something that can't be ignored right now,"**_ said Nightwing, who then turned to Raven nodding, saw her throw Zatanna at the group hitting Green Arrow, and then covered the four of them in a her large shadowy bird form teleporting them out of the space station back to Earth.

"That didn't go very well," said Green Lantern helping Zatanna up before looking at the group.

"It could be worse," said Green Arrow getting off the ground and dusting himself off.

"It is," said a figure behind them with a cigarette in his mouth leaning against the wall.

"Constantine?!" said Zatanna surprised the man could even get aboard the Watchtower since he wasn't a recognized member.

"What? Just because I'm not part the Justice League doesn't mean I can't find a way up here? Give me some credit," said Constantine smiling in a wolf like manner.

"_**What are you doing here exorcist?"**_ said Etrigan, who was in no mood to deal with the man right now after being beaten back so fiercely by one of three of Nightwing's lovers.

"Oh now I'm important? Well...since you did ask so _nicely_ my demonic friend, I came to tell Wonder Woman that my contacts within the magical world received word that her home is under attack," said Constantine casually before blowing out some smoke from his mouth.

"What?" said Wonder Woman her eyes widening at this news knowing her sisters and Mother were all in serious trouble.

"Yeah. I went digging through my various contacts and it turns out Ares has teamed up with Slade as well as just recently one Morgaine Le Fey. They plan on releasing Hades from Tartarus in order to conqueror the World, which I imagine is going to be worse then when the Four Horsemen came along. Also from what I understand, one certain vessel for the darkness dragon is quite possibly the only one, who can stop him, and you all put him in a _very_ weakened condition," said Constantine before clapping his hands slowly at them in a sarcastic manner.

"We have to get to Themyscira now!" said Wonder Woman, as she rushed down the hall with Superman towards the teleportation system to get to the island.

"It won't work. Ares has already had Morgaine Le Fey use her magic to make alterations to the barrier set by the Gods preventing any thing short of a God or someone with the power to rival a God from breaking it," said Constantine still leaning against the wall calmly, as if he held the answer to their problems.

"What do you propose we do?" said Green Arrow before Etrigan grabbed the exorcist by the throat and started choking him.

"_**Enough! I want answers boy and if you don't give the answers we need, I'll send you to Hades myself!"**_ said Etrigan wanting to attack his former love for the backstabbing she did to him when he was King Arthur.

"Well...when you put it that way how can I refuse? You need Nightwing's help in this. You saw what he could do with Rij'ze and the power he used to fight you all. The only reason he transformed back into his human form during the fight was because Morgaine used a magic spell on him to weaken his draconic body. She wanted to break the seal and then reseal the dragon into someone or something else, which would have resulted in the death of Nightwing. You can thank the half-demon and alien Princess for stopping it even though Nightwing still kicked your butts in his weakened state," said Constantine letting out a chuckle before being slammed into the wall by Etrigan at the sick humor.

"_**Why didn't you bring this information to our attention sooner?"**_ said Etrigan, as he was now squeezing the man's throat tighter.

"I'm not exactly a Justice League member Etrigan. Besides, I think the kid is better off doing this without you guys helping him out when he doesn't want it," said Constantine hitting the point of the League handling the situation with him in an _incorrect_ manner rather then the way it should have been.

"You can't just expect us to sit here and let Nightwing handle this himself?" said Green Lantern since it would be suicide to face the God of War despite the company the kid kept.

"No I'm not. However, at the moment your way of interacting with him are not exactly healthy for anyone at the moment," said Constantine knowing the kid had the skills to pull this off if given the chance.

"My sisters and Mother are in trouble! We have to find a way to help them," said Wonder Woman hoping her sisters could hold out for as long as possible.

"And you will get it when the Nightwing recovers within the hour. I have already sent Cyborg and Beast Boy down to Earth near his location to talk to him and fill him in on the situation. Once he breaks through the mystical barrier on the island, the rest of you can follow afterwards in the Invisible Jet," said Constantine since he knew as well as them that the only way in was through Nightwing spearheading the barrier with himself as the spear.

(LA-Building Rooftop)

Nightwing felt a lot of power he lost run through him again after being free from the now destroyed prison. It had really eaten away at him, but with him free of it now for good 10-15 minutes, Nightwing was now nearly back to his full strength, and was feeling pretty good in the process with all 3 women holding onto him like a life preserver in the ocean.

"_**I must be one lucky guy to have all 3 of you love me,"**_ said Nightwing, who still hadn't recovered from the voice changing side-effect after transforming his body into a dragon, then back to a human form again, and then being imprisoned with the very 0prison itself screwing with his dark draconic powers.

"I think were the lucky ones Nightwing," said Raven snuggling closer into chest feeling all her emotions, even Timid Raven surprisingly, was happy at being in contact with the man.

"You have always been good to us Nightwing. You always protected us at the expense of your health and did everything in your power make sure we never went through our pain alone," said Starfire kissing him on the cheek before blushing and snuggling further into his neck.

"What she said, only with me, I also love how we _make_ love floating in the air, and how you fill my spirit with warmth every night...among other things," said Blackfire with her speaking mischievously at the last part before kissing him on the lips tongue and all.

"_**Then I'll amend what just I said. I'm one lucky guy, with 3 just as lucky, and very hot looking women by my side,"**_ said Nightwing growling seductively as he kissed each of the women making them blush over shiver with pleasure.

"Dude! Why can't I get women like that? Ow!" said Beast Boy being hit in the head by Cyborg thus interrupting the moment and making the four they were watching glare at them.

"Even you can figure that one out," said Cyborg before walking up to the group with his hands raised to indicate he meant no harm.

"_**Come to take me away Cyborg? I didn't take you for one of the Justice League's little personal dog of a retriever,"**_ said Nightwing glaring at his friend wondering if the man was his friend or foe.

"I'm not here to help the League, but rather you man. I ran into a guy up there saying he knows you. Goes by the name of Constantine and wanted me to tell you that you have to find Themyscira to stop Ares, Slade, and Morgaine Le Fey from freeing Hades from his prison, which is directly below the island. According to him, you're the only one, who can do it, and personally...I think the man's right. He may be a little crazy in the head, but I know he's right about you saving the world from destruction," said Cyborg smirking at that before seeing Nightwing held out his hand to which Cyborg took signifying they were all right and were still friends.

"Umm...not to burst your bubble or anything guys, but how exactly are we going to find this island?" said Beast Boy scratching his head not noticing the flea that popped out.

"_**Can you find it Raven?"**_ said Nightwing though he was sure Rij'ze knew where it was, but due to what happened the dragon inside of him was temporarily sleeping in order to recover on its end.

"If its magic based or related I can find it," said Raven while trying to keep the massive shiver that wanted to run up her spine at bay, as she liked how his draconic voice was so intoxicating when he spoke her name.

Her demon side had to be put in a specially reinforced cage inside her mind and in order to fully restrain her; she had to be promised that she would be getting out when they were going to be with Nightwing.

"_**Lead the way my sexy Raven,"**_ said Nightwing making Raven blush heavily making several air conditioning systems on the roof they were on blow up.

"Hey! How are we supposed to get there? I mean sure BB can fly, but not _that_ far!" said Cyborg pointing to him and Beast Boy.

"_**Simple. You're not,"**_ said Nightwing seeing the two Titans' shocked faces before they understood what was going on.

While Cyborg and Beast Boy were trained to handle almost anything, they were _NOT_ trained to handle this, and because of that they could not follow where the others were going. This party was strictly VIP and unfortunately, the two male Titans that wanted to join in this fight were not VIPs, and would have to this one out.

"What do we do then?" said Beast Boy wishing he could help his friends fight Ares.

"_**Head back to Jump City and assist Titans East. With all that's happened a lot of our old friends are going to be popping up, and they'll need your help,"**_ said Nightwing before he got up from where he was sitting with the three women giving him space and summoned some of his power to create dragon wings that he hadn't done since Rij'ze first took over his body in the Shadowlands a few months back.

"And here I thought you couldn't get any sexier," said Blackfire as she admired the ever impressive draconic wings with other women doing so as well.

"Yes. I must admit that these wings are indeed...what is the word? Sexy?" said Starfire feeing the texture of the wings finding herself loving the feel of smoothness the wing held.

"_**You will have plenty of time to feel them and more later, but right now we have to head to Themyscira. Any other information you need to give us before we go?"**_ said Nightwing looking at Cyborg, who just shrugged since he couldn't think of anything.

"Aside from giving it all you got? Nothing," said Cyborg wishing he could join the group along with Beast Boy.

"_**See you later guys," **_said Nightwing, as he, Blackfire, Starfire, and Raven took to the air and after the sorceress of the group located the island's magical signature headed there with the others following.

"I still don't see why I couldn't go?" said Beast Boy folding his hand across his chest.

"For one, you're too immature. Two, you're a guy. Three, you're immature," said Cyborg to the green changeling, who looked at his cybernetic friend with irritation.

"You already said I was immature so it's two things," said Beast Boy pointing his finger at Cyborg.

"Oh, so you do admit you're immature?" said Cyborg smiling at Beast Boy, who looked even more furious.

"Yes! Wait! I mean no! I mean...ahh! Why can't you leave my intelligence out of these kind of things?" said Beast Boy grabbing his hair in frustration.

"I think you just answered your own question," said Cyborg before they left the roof to find some mode of transportation to Jump City since the T-Ship was obviously destroyed.

(In the Sky-Several Hours Later)

"There it is!" said Raven pointing to the island that was showing smoke and destruction along the beach up to other various buildings.

"_**If any of you want to back out now, this is the time,"**_ said Nightwing looking at them all since he didn't want to lose them or the possibility of him dying with them losing him.

"Were with you to the end Nightwing," said Starfire putting a hand his shoulder.

"Damn straight!" said Blackfire giving the man a solid kiss right on the lips.

"If my last moments on this Earth are with you, then I have no problem dying, and seeing you again once more in the afterlife," said Raven wrapping her arms around him to give the warrior what could possibly the last hug she would ever have from him.

"_**Thank you,"**_ said Nightwing smiling at Raven, Blackfire, and Starfire before wrapping his wings around them creating one big hug to cover all three of them.

After what seemed like forever, the three women gave Nightwing his much needed space so he could call upon all of his power to break the barrier before him. They could see him struggling to call upon it from the dragon inside of him, as the dragon himself was still struggling to recover its strength as well, and while Rij'ze had every intention of helping its vessel the strain was hurting him.

"_**When I knock this barrier down, I won't be able to maintain myself airborne. When the barrier shatters, I need you Raven, to take us all in before the barrier's magical properties reforms itself over the island,"**_ said Nightwing having been told of the barrier once when he spoke to Diana when she explained to him how the magical shield worked in protecting her sisters from the outside world.

"Ready," said Raven getting her powers set to take them inside.

Focusing on his powers, Nightwing stretched out his right arm to his maximum length until he felt his muscles tighten, and reach their limit. Slowly opening his right hand into a wide spread palm, he grabbed it at the wrist with his left hand, and focused all the dark draconic power he could into it. The vessel of the darkness dragon had started to sweat heavily at the strain of focusing so much power into his arm, and out his hand since it felt like a massive ocean being channeled out of a tube the size of a small bottle nose. If the girls could see his eyes behind his mask, they would his pupils were now slits, and his breathing became noticeably deeper.

God this was going to hurt tomorrow.

Letting out an unholy scream of pain at unleashing his power, Nightwing shot a gigantic blast of the darkness flame at the invisible barrier blocking Themyscira of from the rest of the known world. As expected, the attack was met with resistance with the barrier now cackling with energy created by the Greek Gods, and further manipulated by Morgaine Le Fey soon afterwards. However, in the end the barrier shattered under the strain of the attack breaking like a large glass window from a 15th Century Cathedral Church in Rome.

"_**Oh shit,"**_ said Nightwing feeling himself slipping from consciousness and as his world faded to black, the last thing he saw was Raven's spiritual bird like form consume his body.

(Themyscira-Moments Later)

Raven's spirit form landed in a forest area of the island on a large rock that all four of them could sit down on even with Nightwing unconscious on his back, his dragon wings no longer there. After the half-demon sorceress transformed back to normal, she placed a hand on Nightwing forehead, and closed her eyes in concentration searching for the mind of the man she loved.

"Raven, is Nightwing going to be okay?" said Starfire seeing his uniform along his arms had been torn off up to his shoulders leaving only his gloves covering his hands up just passed his wrist.

"He's just unconscious Starfire. The strain he put himself through was pretty harsh due to the gauntlet he's been running through these past few days. Blackfire's kidnapping, the fighting, then Blackfire's supposed death, his transformation into a dragon, transforming back to normal, being captured with his powers being drained, and now the breaking of a barrier with the strength found in only someone on par with a God. He's so tired right now, I don't think he can do anything else at the moment, and just needs to rest for now" said Raven sensing the young man's fatigue through her hands wishing she could do more for him.

"What do we do now that were here? We can't just leave him alone. Judging from several of the explosions deep in island, the Amazons here are still fighting those 3 assholes that hurt our man from the start," said Blackfire her gaze went from Nightwing's unconscious form to Raven, who nodded in agreement since for them to stop their enemies, and their plan to free Hades from Tartarus they need Nightwing at full strength to do it.

"Our enemies have not succeeded in their goal. If we can just stall long enough to allow Nightwing the time to recover, we can tip the odds in our favor," said Starfire knowing that as long as Ares, Slade, and Morgaine didn't reach the gates of Tartarus to free Hades then there was still a chance they could win.

"All right. Blackfire, go cause as much damage as you can to slow them down. Starfire, I need you to rally as many Amazons that may have scattered during the fighting and assist Blackfire when you have enough of them to help her," said Raven before she focused her eyes on Nightwing after sensing the dragon "scar" pulse weakly on his right arm.

"What about you?" said Blackfire wondering why the half-demon woman got to stay with Nightwing.

"Nightwing's mind is lost within himself from the stress he put himself under trying to find you, fighting the Justice League, and breaking down the barrier. I need to stay with him in order to guide his mind back to consciousness. If I don't...we won't stand a chance against them with just the three of us," said Raven, as she placed her head on his own that made both Tamaran sisters' eyebrows twitch before she placed her hands on his temples, and activating her powers to create the connection.

"Okay. But no funny business witch. We don't need him late for this simply because you wanted to get into his pants," said Blackfire pointing at Raven as she and Starfire started to fly off.

"Damn, you figured me out Blackfire. And here I thought, I would be the first of us to be the Mother of his child," said Raven calm yet sarcastic tone while smirking slightly at the older of the two sisters, which made Blackfire smirk back while Starfire now looked to be somewhat hesitant, as she did not understand the joking between the two right away.

That and she wanted to be the first to give Nightwing a child.

"Come on sister. Let's go help these Amazons out and show them just how Tamaranean women fight," said Blackfire grabbing Starfire before flying off towards the battlefield.

"When this is over, you're going to have to explain to me just _what_ you see in either of them," said Raven, smiling at Nightwing, who she thought was mentally laughing at her words, but she could have been imagining it.

(Themyscira-Throne Room)

Hippolyta and her fellow sisters had been pushed back by the man and sorceress, who had summoned an army of troll like creatures to fight them while Ares just stood back to watch the fighting rather then take part in it. He and his other two allies had heard, as well as felt the barrier break outside, which startled the Amazons inside the room along with the one, who had altered it. Slade had told Morgaine to hurry with her side full of Amazons since it was most likely some magic powered superhero that was able to break the barrier long enough to get inside.

"You cannot win Ares. Soon the Gods will turn their attention here once they sense the barrier they created around the island has been temporarily destroyed," said Hippolyta, who looked more then actually _was_ damaged.

"True, but as long as I don't raise a finger to you or your sisters on the island, then Zeus himself can't lay a hand on me, and besides...I think these two mortals here are doing quite an impressive job, so I don't think I will ruin their little bit of fun anytime soon," said Ares, which was true involving any form of suffering that he may incur from Zeus since the God of Olympus had told Ares that Themyscira had no place for him, and that he was not to lay so much as a hand against its dwellers.

So far Ares hadn't done a thing...Slade and Morgaine Le Fey had.

"You should have just let us through Queen of the Amazons, but you had to be the brave warrior that the Amazons are known for in Greek Mythology," said Slade throwing a ball of hellfire at a group of Amazons, who were able to jump out of the way of the flame.

"What did you expect from a race of women that do not know the meaning of the word simply known as...humble," said Morgaine firing her own powers at her enemies, who got sent into a nearby pillar while her army continued to press the advancement.

"From what I see, you need a refresher course bitch!" said Blackfire firing several star bolts at Morgaine, who was able to shield herself from 3 out of the 4 hits.

The one that hit Morgaine scorched her golden armored face letting steam rise from it.

"Ah, so the exiled alien princess is back to settle the score. What happened to your hybrid lover of yours? Perhaps he's forgotten you and left to screw you sister or that half-demon sorceress he is so fond of?" said Ares turning to the flying Tamaran woman, who looked at him, and shot purple energy from her eyes at the God of War sending him flying into a nearby pillar.

"Hardly. He's just a little tired from breaking the barrier that allowed us through to take you down for what you did to us," said Blackfire, who was soon greeted with her sister, and several other Amazons she found had been broken off from the group fighting Ares allies.

"You brought a _man_ here?! Where is my daughter? Why hasn't she come with any of the female members from the Justice League?" said Hippolyta, as her daughter had the exile removed from Themyscira in exchange for sending _female_ members to the island should they be endanger again.

"Long story short, they're having problems of their own, but if they get here they better not stand in my man's way," said Blackfire grinning viciously down at them before she turned her attention towards Ares, who got up from the ground, and drew his sword.

"Your man?" said Starfire looking at her sister with heated gaze making Blackfire quite sheepish.

"Fine! _Our_ man. Happy now?" said Blackfire annoyed that she couldn't call Nightwing hers anymore without Starfire or Raven pushing their claim on him.

"You are _not_ an Amazon so I have no problems fighting against an alien whore like you," said Ares swinging his sword in the air creating a powerful shockwave aimed at the two sisters, who got sent flying backwards into the wall above the Throne Room entrance.

"You maybe the so called 'God of War', but you fight like a little girl," said Blackfire, as she and Starfire retaliated with star bolts upon Ares and the army Morgaine summoned.

"I think it's about time we do a _divide_ and..._conquer_!" said Slade before he slammed his hellfire covered hand into the ground sending a wave of hellfire up below the sisters, who barely flew away from the fire though it burned their skin slightly.

"You will pay for that Slade," said Starfire hitting a direct blow to the man with her eyes energy beam sending him into Morgaine's army.

"So the sweet little girl has a temper now does she? I wonder how angry she'll get when I kill her older sister?" said Ares moving faster then the eye could see and brought his huge sword down upon her.

"Blackfire!" said Starfire seeing the look of shock and horror on her sister's face, as she was unable to get out of the way in time, and the blade came down to pierce her flesh to end her life.

"_**Inferno!"**_ said Etrigan appearing at the entrance to the room hitting Ares and sending him flying past the Amazon Queen's throne.

"Etrigan?!" said Starfire looking surprised yet relieved that the great demon was able to help them again.

"_You_! How did you get here on the island without my amulet detecting you beast?" said Morgaine furiously as she wished that her former love would just roll over and die so he could enter hell.

"_**You think you're the only one in the world that understands magic? You were always so arrogant thinking you had no equal just as you were with vain with your youth. Dr. Fate is most powerful sorcerer in the world outside of Merlin himself in the days of Camelot. The same goes for his **__**wife**__** too, as she found away to remove the spell that connects me to that jewel just below that fiendish neck of yours. She was also able to send me here after Nightwing broke the barrier around here, which is a good thing since its about to be restored,"**_ said Etrigan sending another way of hellfire out from his hands only it hit a large group of Morgaine's army turning them into ashes.

"Why didn't my daughter come here with any other members of the League?" Hippolyta, who fought back with her sisters with new found hope.

"_**Dr. Fate was wounded earlier and was still recovering from the battle. His wife isn't as strong as him so she could only send one person to assist you in fighting Ares, so she chose me since I have some past history with that life stealing sorceress over there. She getting the Invisible Jet ready and should eventually arrive with some help from the Justice League,"**_ said Etrigan firing another blast at the said sorceress, who created a shield to protect herself from the attack.

"You're still upset about that? It was your fault too that you fell in love with me demon. To think the great King Arthur and his Kingdom of noble Knights of the Round Table fell all because of the said King being betrayed by me through the act of single...kiss," said Morgaine firing several more blasts at Etrigan, who dodged them, and shot a wave of flame from his mouth like a dragon.

"_**A viper's kiss! All I can do now is walk the Earth in order to one day kill you so I may one day earn my repentance for my fellow Knights, Merlin, and the very people that I swore to serve and die for I had betrayed for our so called **__**love**__**! I find it fitting that this place be your grave since it is so close to the depths of hell making it easier for me to send you there!"**_ said Etrigan unleashing his rage upon Morgaine Le Fey and her army like a man possessed, as the memories of his fellow Knights fighting to defend the castle in his name.

Hippolyta was stunned by this information that such a demon from the dark places of hell had been intertwined in to a man of royal blood for his betrayals. She had heard from the other Gods of this man named Arthur, who took up the sword in the name of Justice, and how his Kingdom came to ruin at the hands of evil. She had been told it was a place that many of the Gods had considered to be the Man's World version of Themyscira in terms of the integrity, honor, and the belief of righteousness that the Amazons themselves had always followed as well...before it fell.

It was faint, but she could have sworn to Athena herself that she felt a stirring in her heart once more.

"There is nothing I hate more then a lover's quarrel. It ruins the mood of the fight," said Slade shooting hellfire at Etrigan sending him flying into a stone pillar and wall.

(With Nightwing and Raven)

"Welcome back love," said Raven opening her eyes to see his masked ones looking back at her with a smile on his face.

"_**Thanks for bringing me back. That whole attack really drains you. Sorry if I worried you and the other two in the aftermath of it,"**_ said Nightwing knowing that Starfire would be worried along with Blackfire since he had been pushing himself pretty hard.

"You did what you had to do. And if you want to make it up to me, you can always spend some..._special_ time with me later after this is over," said Raven with a sexy, mischievous, and seductive twinkle in her eyes that Nightwing had seen in Blackfire all too well.

"_**Has anyone ever told you how sexy that mind of yours truly is along with the way you think?"**_ said Nightwing smiling at her chuckling at her blush now appearing on her face.

"You'd be the first," said Raven before taking his head and placing it on her lap feeling electricity run through her at his long silk like hair connecting with her legs and finger tips.

"_**Good. If anyone else had said it I would have killed them all until I could be called the first one,"**_ said Nightwing reaching up with a shaky hand and felt her face through his damaged gloves Raven saw has holes along the front on the finger tips.

"If it weren't for the fact that the world is endanger right now, I would be so turned on by your words," said Raven kissing his forehead while receiving a draconic growl in return.

"_**If it weren't for the fact we have to save the world I would ravish you right now in this forest,"**_ said Nightwing slowly getting to his feet with Raven's help.

"You could real quick just in case we fail in the end," said Raven before blushing at what she just said, as several of her emotions in the form of Courage, Happy, Disgusting, and Lust teamed up to make her say that.

"_**Tempting, but if I did then I doubt I could make it quick,"**_ said Nightwing chuckling at Ravens words before he embracing her in a hug one more time before moving one of his hands down lower and pinched her ass cheek making her yelp in surprise, resulting in her blushing, as she slapped his shoulder.

"We better go save the world from those assholes before my demon side breaks through her cage, possesses me, and tries to have her way with you," said Raven though she was sure that Nightwing wouldn't mind that.

"_**You're right. We'll save that moment for **__**later**__**,"**_ said Nightwing pinching her again making Raven slap his shoulder one more time before they took off to the sounds of the battle in the Throne Room.

(Below the Throne Room)

Ares was quite glad the demon Etrigan had hit him with that hellfire blast, as the attack had sent him flying directly into the wall that lead down a the secret passage underneath Themyscira. The secret passage that would take him directly to the gates of Tartarus and allow him to free his imprisoned Uncle from the legions of the dead souls around him. With their combined might with Slade and Morgaine Le Fey to assist in brining about the end of this world to recreate a new one, not even Zeus himself would be able to stand in their way.

"Soon Hades will make these bones rise again, as if they still had flesh attached to them, and make them march out into the world to kill all opposition. Humans and their reliance on their technological advancements are such silly things compared to the powers of a God," said Ares to himself, as he passed the mountains upon mountains of skeletons that were around him.

Stopping at the gate he took out his sword yet again and cut through the stone gate and locks that were in place to keep Hades and the demons within Tartarus out.

It was time for the beginning of the end to truly...begin.

(In the Throne Room)

"Ares may have wanted you alive to give to Hades, but I think he could do better and I find that you are unworthy of a God," said Morgaine looking down at Hippolyta, who had been knocked down, as Etrigan was not far from her on the ground, and holding his own wound along his side from where the sorceress had struck.

"_**You stupid woman. Do you really think Hades will give you what you desire? Eternal Youth is not something he will grant someone like you. Once Hades is free and takes what he wants, he will cast you into Tartarus in his place to be consumed in the Hell he has been in for over a millennia,"**_ said Etrigan trying to rise to his feet and getting the youth stealing sorceresses attention away from the Queen of all the Amazons by rushing forward grabbing both of her hands at the wrist.

"I've had just about enough of your words demon. Though killing you in this state does seem a bit...unsatisfying. Yes, I think I'll kill you in your human state, and end you with the face that was of my _former_ lover," said Morgaine before freeing one of her hands from Etrigan and rammed the said hand into his chest sending magic through his system as he screamed as it forced him back into the form of a barely conscious Jason Blood.

'So this is how it ends. I could not earn my repentance for my betrayal to my people. All I can do is ask for forgiveness. Forgive me Merlin, forgive me my fellow Knights, and forgive your King for being so weak in the heart for not stopping the evil I had allowed to destroy what we had built together,' thought Jason Blood, as Morgaine raised her hand to deliver the final blow end his existence forever.

"Goodbye forever my noble Knight. I may think of you in the future should I ever wish to remember the love struck fool, who surrendered his very Kingdom, and honor for me," said Morgaine her hand raised once again to deliver the killing blow.

It never came as Hippolyta had grabbed a nearby shield and swung it with all her strength at Morgaine Le Fey's head, making the sorceress stumble back in pain at the unexpected attack. Glaring behind her golden faceplate redirected her attack at Hippolyta, who had now picked up a nearby sword, and was ready to begin the fight once again.

"This is a surprise. I thought you of all people would have let me kill him. After all he is a _man_ and you being an Amazon I thought that you hated their kind for what they did to you and your sisters?" said Morgaine almost mockingly at the Amazon Queen.

"I do not hate them. I am just suspicious of them and what they do. However, I am not so blinded by the past that I cannot see that women can also be hurtful when it comes to the heart. Like me, this man betrayed those he swore to serve, and has paid a heavy price for it. If I do not help him now, I would be no better then the men, who enslaved my people so many years ago," said Hippolyta before charging the woman and dodging the magic energy Morgaine shot towards her only for the last one less then 3 feet away sent her flying back near Jason Blood's body.

"How touching. The Queen of the Amazons is falling in love again and with the former King of Camelot that is Arthur, who is bonded with a demon," said Morgaine walking over to Hippolyta's body before letting out a cruel chuckle.

Jason struggled to keep his eyes focused as he saw the sword less the 2 feet away from him and Morgaine standing over a wounded Hippolyta. He couldn't let the Queen die, he couldn't let this place fall like so many would soon after, and he couldn't bring anymore shame to himself then it already had for his past sins. In his mind, Jason heard the voices of the past calling his name, the people that loved him, the Knights of the Round table, who had followed him, and the commanding voice of Merlin telling him to take up the sword one more time to slay this evil creature.

Reaching deep down Jason Blood slowly started to rise, picking up the sword in his hand in the process, and before Morgaine could turn fully around having sensed some form of danger her head was removed from her body. The last image Morgaine's widened eyes saw, was the furious look on her former lover swinging the sword in his hands, and the beheading that followed.

"I may have my soul bound to a demon Morgaine Le Fey, but at least I never lost it," said Jason before collapsing onto the ground with his body no longer able to hold itself up.

The minions of Morgaine were now infuriated at the loss of their summoner and moved in on Jason and Hippolyta with a few of her Amazon sisters forming a protective line in front of them. Starfire and Blackfire soon followed readying to attack from above as they had lost track of Slade during the fighting.

"There are still too many even with out powers," said Starfire seeing the still massive army walking towards her allies below her.

"That just means we have to take down as many as possible dear sister," said Blackfire smirking at the sight of so many targets to take out.

Before anyone could attack however, half of the enemy soldiers before the Amazons and the two Tamaranean sisters were soon covered in darkness, and a raven like bird made of that same darkness appeared. The bird then transformed into the dark blue cloak wearing Raven, who now floated over to the two alien girls with a smirk on her face that neither girl liked since it most likely concerned Nightwing.

"Did you miss me?" said Raven smirking deviously at Blackfire while giving Starfire a kinder looking smile.

"Like a plague," said Blackfire sarcastically wondering where Nightwing was.

"Raven, where is Nightwing?" said Starfire knowing that if her friend was here, then their love was not far behind.

"I didn't think you were one to leave your love behind Raven. I guess even I was wrong about you," said Slade appearing among the remains of Morgaine's army.

"Never make assumptions on people just because your right about others most of the time Slade," said Raven pointing to the entrance of the room revealing a grinning Nightwing, who was ready to deliver some much needed punishment to his enemies.

"_**All of you go stop Ares from freeing Hades. Slade and these ugly things are all mine," **_said Nightwing now walking towards the army and Slade, who narrowed his one eyes at the boy.

"Are you sure Nightwing?" said Starfire sounding slightly worried since he could still not be at full strength and while she believed in Nightwing to prevail she still felt the need to fear the worst.

"_**I'll catch up to you when I'm done here. Right now I have to put some old business of mine to rest,"**_ said Nightwing drawing his draconic sword with that dark unholy look about it.

"Phillipus, I need you take this man to the Healing Isle immediately, and make sure he recovers from his injuries," said Hippolyta handing the Jason Blood to one of her most trusted Generals, who seemed hesitant at first, but after seeing the commanding look in the Queen's eyes, she decided to obey, and took the man from her.

"What of you my Queen? Surely you could use some medical attention as well," said Phillipus, who saw some of the wounds her Queen had on her form.

"I can heal your injuries with my powers," said Raven floating down and used her powers to heal the Queen's injuries making them go away.

"Thank you," said Hippolyta, who got a nod from Raven.

"No problem. Now let's see if we can't stop a God of War," said Raven, as they headed to the passage that led down to the depth below Themyscira.

"So Nightwing shall we begin?" said Slade his arms spread out at his side with hellfire in both hands.

"_**Of course. I never knew you were in such a hurry to get sent to Hell," **_said Nightwing letting out a sinister chuckle, as the enemy troops attacked him only to be cut down by his sword in a heartbeat.

"I have always lived dangerously Nightwing. That part about me will never change," said Slade, as it was just the two of them now finally ready to see if the former apprentice had the power to surpass the former teacher.

"_**Agreed. It will be hard for you to change when you don't have a head to your body to change with,"**_ said Nightwing, as he saw Slade pick up a sword of his own, covered it in hellfire in order to counter Nightwing's blade.

"Time to see if you can act on your words...my former apprentice," said Slade before the two clashed with their swords fighting against the other's own.

(On the Beach of Themyscira)

"By Hera the island looks badly damaged," said Wonder Woman having piloted the craft with several members of the Justice League with her.

"We better hurry then if were to stop Ares from causing too much damage," said Shayera readying her mace for battle having been healed enough to continue fighting.

"Let's go," said Vixen her claws were itching to get into a good fight after she missed the one with the League fighting Nightwing.

They followed the trail of destruction all the way to the Thrown Room that held the only route to the gates of Tartarus. What they saw when they entered the room was Nightwing and Slade engaged in a fiery sword duel to the death, as orange and dark flames from the powers they had surrounded them. It was a battle of epic proportions, as the two fought with everything they had, as they bruised, cut, slash, burned, tore, and scarred the other in brutal combat.

"Very good Nightwing, you're skills are beyond anything I could have hoped for. I knew I had chosen wisely when I originally wanted to make you my apprentice," said Slade left arm badly hurt and a chunk of his left side was missing as well.

"_**Flattery will get you nowhere with me. See you in Hell Slade!"**_ said Nightwing before he moved faster then the eyes of those around him could see, appeared before Slade, cut off his right hand with the sword, spun around in a fluent motion, and stabbed the man in the stomach about mid-chest with his blade.

"Well played Nightwing. Well played, but I have no intention of dying yet," said Slade before disappearing in flash of hellfire infuriating Nightwing as he let out an unholy roar of anger.

"_**Damn you Slade! Next time, I'll see to it you can't run like a coward,"**_ said Nightwing walking limply over to some rubble to sit down on to rest with the group from the League coming over to him slightly wary of him due to everything that happened in the past just recently.

"Where's Ares?" said Wonder Woman, who was slightly amazed at his healing abilities because of the darkness dragon inside of him.

"_**He entered the passageway during all the fighting. He's down there now with your Mother, Starfire, Blackfire, Raven, and a group of Amazons going after him. Etrigan got taken to the Healing Isle due to his injuries of the now late Morgaine Le Fey, who he killed, and saved your Mother in the process,"**_ said Nightwing grinning at seeing the Amazon Princess's face at that last piece of information.

"Thanks for the information Nightwing. Before we go, we would like to say were sorry for what happened before with you, and how the Justice League handled the situation," said Diana since she knew that when someone precious was taken from you that you go into a rage that could rival a God.

It was how she felt when everyone thought Toyman had killed Superman.

"_**Water under the bridge. Just make sure that you give me a heads up if you're going to be doing **__**anything**__** that concerns me," **_said Nightwing resting his back against a wall.

"You should have Fate take a look at you when this is over and see if he can't fix that voice of yours," said Vixen since the man couldn't live a normal life if his voice always sounded like that.

"_**We'll see. Blackfire, Starfire, and Raven think my voice sounds **__**sexy**__** so if I do have it fixed, I want to turn it on or off like a light switch,"**_ said Nightwing seeing Diana raise an eyebrow at that, but the Amazon Princess supposed every girl had her preference with their lovers.

"Thanks again Nightwing," said Wonder Woman before she, Vixen, Shayera, and Black Canary rushed down the passage to help their fellow allies/sisters fight Ares and if worse came to worse...Hades as well.

The battle to save the world was now truly beginning.

(A/N: YAY! Another update. I'm so tired right now. I need my strength for tomorrow to do stuff. LOL! Also updating will become more difficult for all my fics because I got a new full-time job so expect any and all updates to become longer then usual. Sorry! Until next time...PEACE!!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-End Game

Ares was now waiting outside the smashed gate to Tartarus now wide open with demons pouring out of it ready to cause havoc and chaos throughout the world once more. They were soon followed by a tall well muscled man wearing a dark helmet with horns and battle armor not unlike Ares's own except more sinister looking. Hades soon removed his helmet to reveal his handsome face or rather, the mask of his _real_ face whenever he was infuriated by something, and wished to unleash his wrath upon an unsuspecting soul.

"I see the Hellfire's of Tartarus haven't damaged your face at all Uncle Hades. That is quite fortunate, considering all the virgins the people will sacrifice to please you in our new Godly Order," said Ares smiling at his Uncle of a God, who simply smiled back.

"Being imprisoned for so long makes me yearn for the flesh of the living. Specifically the flesh of my love that is...Hippolyta," said Hade remembering how the two of them were devoted to each other and how nothing could break them apart.

Well..._almost_ nothing.

"You will get your wish soon enough as she and her daughter are here with a few others you may toy with to your leisure in years to come of you desire," said Ares turning his head to see the large group of heroines flying or rushing into the room ready for battle.

"Indeed," said Hades grinning almost lecherously at Hippolyta as well as some of the other women in the room.

"Hades! Get back into Tartarus where you belong," said Hippolyta only to see Hades grin widen even further.

"Always trying to give serious orders Hippolyta. You're being far too serious and really need to...what are the words mortal's use these days?" said Hades looking at Ares for the appropriate words to give his love.

"I believe the term is to 'lighten up' if I recall correctly," said Ares having spent a great deal of time learning the lingo that appeared in the 20th Century.

"Yes that what you need to do Hippolyta. So please do 'lighten up' and be the ever loving woman ruling by my side once more?" said Hades stretching out his armor covered hand in a caring manner.

"I'd rather be struck down by Zeus!" said Hippolyta knowing that she had forever made a horrible mistake being in a relationship with a God like Hades and was not about to give into temptation a second time around.

"Pity. Oh well I can always recreate that part of you once you are contained and I remove our 'parting' from each other," said Hades smiling at the Amazon Queen, who steadied her grip on the sword, and the shield in both her hands.

"Were not going down with out a fight," said Raven floating in the air with her power being summoned to her hands with both Starfire and Blackfire joining her making Hade's eyebrow rise in surprise.

"What an interesting group I have in front of me. No matter, as you will die like all the heroes before you," said Hades snapping his fingers making the vast army of skeletons rise from their unceremonious graves to serve and fight for the God that summoned them to one more battle.

"I love a good fight," said Ares smiling, as he drew his sword once more with the army of the dead, and demons from Tartarus began advancing upon the smaller army of female superheroes.

(Above with Nightwing)

Nightwing's wounds healed slowly, as he sat there breathing among the pile of rubble while trying to regain some of his strength he had used fighting Slade and Morgaine Le Fey's army. Rij'ze wasn't feeling any better, as the darkness dragon felt his own power was not what it once was, and even in Nightwing's adapting form it was nowhere near the amount the warrior needed to take down a God let alone two if Hades was freed from his prison.

'Hey Rij'ze! What should we do now? Do we have the strength needed to fight and win?' thought Nightwing, as he knew things were probably getting nasty down below.

"_**Our strength as a whole has finally reached its limits. You have pushed us constantly ever since Blackfire first went missing, and now when our full strength is required to vanquish our enemies, we find ourselves out of the fight due to having been taxed dry. Oh how the many Gods of this world conspire against us," **_said Rij'ze sighing, as he wished he could give the boy more power or himself more for that matter to further be useful to his vessel.

'I don't suppose there is one God or Deity out there that owes you a favor right about now?' thought Nightwing hearing the explosions and feeling the rumblings of the battle below wishing to help the ones he cared about.

"_**Sorry, but I kind of told every God and Deity to go screw themselves and their sires for the next 2000 years before I was sealed away in you. Were on our own in this fight to save the world,"**_ said Rij'ze knowing that even if the Almighty did want to interfere it would go against the balance since he was _THE_ supreme God making things unfair.

Sometimes trying to keep the balance sucked.

'How much power do we have left in our tank?' thought Nightwing so he could get a good estimate of how long they could last against a God or two.

"_**Near empty. Were running on fumes as it is with most of it being used to heal your human body. If we go in there and fight them we'll lose within 5-10 minutes depending on how weakened they are from fighting the small force of female superheroes. Did you see Black Canary's uniform? If I had my own humanoid like body I would...,"**_ said Rij'ze only for Nightwing to raise a mental hand to tell him to stop.

'I get the point! Damn! Let's focus on other things outside of your libido. We have no choice, but to come in fast, strong, and more importantly hit them both hard before they can counter us,' thought Nightwing knowing that such a strain could kill him afterwards if he wasn't careful.

"_**To go down fighting was always a death worthy of any dragon no matter what kind of element our species was. Though personally I would rather not die and upset our loved ones. If I know the sorceress of the group, she will resurrect you only to beat the crap out of you for doing what were about to do,"**_ said Rij'ze knowing Raven had a mean ass temper when push came to shove.

Memories of seeing Beast Boy being thrown into a wall was proof of that.

'I'll just blame you. You influence me after all,' thought Nightwing smirking before he slowly got up from the ground and picked up his sword before heading towards his Fate.

"_**You pin this on me and I'll come back to haunt you if she brings you back to life,"**_ said Rij'ze before he heard Nightwing give a mental laughter to he threat.

The Dice of Fate had been rolled, it was time to see just who would get the lucky sevens, and just who would get the ever dooming snake eyes.

(Below Themyscira)

The seemingly one-sided battle between Hades army of the undead, the ever evil looking demons of Tartarus, and of course Ares himself was not going in the favor of the side of good. The Amazons, the female Justice League members, Starfire, Blackfire, and Raven were surrounded on all sides fighting with everything they had just to survive.

"We just have to hold off a little bit longer until Nightwing can show up and knock these two Gods on their ass," said Blackfire shooting energy from her eyes that destroyed a large line of undead soldiers and several demons.

"They seem fairly confident of this 'Nightwing' my daughter," said Hippolyta to Diana fighting beside her against the demons and the undead.

"Nightwing is a formidable warrior Mother. He holds a great dragon inside of him and helped save the world from its own destruction on multiple occasions," said Diana, as she beat back several demons that came at her.

"Then let us hope that he arrives down here soon to help us fight back against Hades and Ares," said Hippolyta stabbing a demon with her sword and blocking an attack with her shield.

"You cannot survive my love. Soon you will be conquered just like all those that will try to oppose us when we reach the modern world," said Hades before shooting fire from his mouth a them sending the tight group of heroines flying in multiple directions to fend for themselves.

'Not good,' thought Black Canary before letting out a sonic scream aimed at the ground knowing it would disturb the area around her and sending undead corpses flying.

"Someone is going to have to go take me to an expensive dinner after all this," said Vixen knowing that when this was over she was going to take a hot bath and find a guy to take out to have a _very_ expensive dinner with.

"The demons are getting more aggressive," said Starfire having blasted several of them that came at her faster then usual.

"No kidding," said Raven sending a small armies worth flying away from her with her powers.

"It's over Diana. Soon you will be the devoted daughter of Hades before the people of this world succumb to our power and become our slaves," said Ares swinging his sword at the Amazon Princess, who used her bracelets to deflect the hits.

"In your dreams Ares and even they are beyond your ambitious powers of making them a reality," said Diana blocking hit before landing a solid punch to the God of War's face.

"Oh? And who's going to stop me? You? Your Mother? The Justice League? The Titans? When will you learn Diana that there isn't a mortal soul in this world that can stand in my way?" said Ares moving faster then she anticipated and slammed his shoulder into her knocking her back.

Ares only smiled at her fallen form knowing that while he wasn't allowed to kill Diana he could certain inflict some necessary pain upon her form to get his revenge. He aimed his sword at her hip area before pulling back slightly and readied the blade to cause some serious damage to her perfect figure.

His attempt was ruined by the sound of an unholy roar and a massive explosion from the entrance to the vast land now turned into a battlefield.

"_**ARRREEEESSSS!"**_ yelled Nightwing, as his whole body was now covered in the ever dark draconic flame with his right hand stretched out, and slamming the God of War into the ground while moving both their bodies towards Tartarus.

"Who in the name of my Father's power is that?" said Hades seeing Nightwing coming towards him with Ares in the one hand looking menacingly at the God of War as he did.

"_**YOUR DESRTOYER!"**_ yelled Nightwing his voice filled with that infamous draconic fury from years past that made many warriors, demons, and even Gods tremble in fear of it.

Before Hades could respond, Nightwing used his free left hand to grab the banished God, and made his way to the gate into Tartarus not stopping what he had come to realize what he would have to do. At least in the depths of Tartarus, the place would slowly give him some of his strength back do to the dark nature of the realm itself, and was also a level of Hell.

"Look at him go!" said Vixen surprised at Nightwing's sudden appearance and quick domination of the two Gods early on in his fight with them.

"YEAH! Go baby go!" said Blackfire cheering her lover on, as Hades had been thrown once more deep into Tartarus by Nightwing.

"Oh no. Nightwing stop! Don't do it!" said Raven now sensing what he was about to do through their bond.

"What? What is Nightwing doing Raven?" said Starfire not liking the look in her friend's eyes or the feeling of dread in her heart when she looked back at Nightwing holding Ares with both hands along the shoulders of the God of War's armor.

"You think you've won? I damaged this gate to the point where it would become almost impossible for them to seal it up in time before either Hades or myself came out of it," said Ares smiling all knowingly at Nightwing, who was grinning a dragon's grin back at the God of War.

"_**True, but as long as I keep you and Hades busy I think they'll have plenty of time to make the necessary repairs,"**_ said Nightwing seeing Ares frown before throwing the God of War into Tartarus.

Turning back slightly to the others, he smirked at the 3 women in his heart before it had turned into a kind smile, and Nightwing wished he could say something to them.

"Don't you think of going in there Nightwing! If you do, you won't get _anything_ from us later," said Blackfire seeing what her man wanted to do.

"_**If you do that, then you won't get to experience what you normally get when I do that **__**special technique**__** with my tongue,"**_ said Nightwing seeing Blackfire blush at that before cursing at him silently for knowing one of her sexual weakness he had over her.

'Note to self: When this is over, I _must_ experience special technique first hand,' thought Raven and Starfire knowing that whatever it was that Nightwing did with his tongue to make Blackfire submit to his touch _must_ have been something spectacular.

"Fine! BUT YOU BETTER COME BACK ALIVE!" said Blackfire shaking her fist at him before letting out some frustration on the demons below her.

"_**Yeah I know. See you soon,"**_ said Nightwing winking at them before leaping into fires of Tartarus itself to engage the two Gods.

(Deep within Tartarus)

Nightwing landed on solid ground made of solid ash, bones, and brimstone that had been mixed together throughout the many ages of time. So far his body still felt strong though he knew it wouldn't last long even with the sinister power that was Tartarus slowing the horrible effects of his body being drained from overusing it.

"_**We'll this was just great. I just haaaad to go down here. But noooo, I had to play the hero, and fight to Gods that are related to each other! Yeah Nightwing this was a real smart idea. Give me the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse any day,"**_ said Nightwing to himself before drawing his draconic sword.

"_**Don't say that. This is a battle and quite possibly a death **__**worthy**__** of a darkness dragon much less the vessel of one. If we die here it is going to be a death that will echo in the halls in the houses of Gods in all realms for millennia's to come,"**_ said Rij'ze knowing that fighting one God was crazy, but _two_, and with them having the home field advantage was just plain suicidal.

'You just want your name in the books before you die! I get screwed since I'll probably be called 'the vessel' or some shit like that,' thought Nightwing only to hear his guest chuckle at that.

"_**Sad, but true my vessel. Maybe if you're lucky your name will be in passing as the guy, who got three hot women of royal blood in his life wanting to share him. I would almost like to trade places with you on that one. Almost,"**_ said Rij'ze chuckling again with Nightwing really unable to complain about that.

Women born of royalty agreeing (unofficially mind you) to share him rather then start there own Armageddon was unheard of.

'Whatever. Now its time to find Ares and Hades,' thought Nightwing seeing the billions of souls floating around him screaming at him due to the phantom pain they were feeling.

"Looking for us dragon boy?" said Ares from behind Nightwing with Hades beside his Nephew looking at the young hero.

"_**Yeah. Which one of you assholes should I kick first? Or should I just simply go for the two for one special?"**_ said Nightwing tilting his head while grinning at the two Gods.

"Such arrogance. It almost reminds me of you in your younger days Ares," said Hades smiling back and forth between Ares and the dragon vessel.

"Give me some credit Uncle. I'm the God of War and he's a mortal with a disgusting as well as foul reptile sealed inside of him," said Ares before charging at Nightwing with his sword drawn against the dragon vessel.

The two soon clashed in the way of swords with Nightwing using his agility and speed to keep the God of War guessing while trying to stay alive. Hades just watched them fight slightly amused at the battle before and noticed the dragon vessel's movements were getting slower by the minute.

'I see, so he's not at full strength. If he was, Nightwing would have taken down my dear ambitious Nephew instantly,' thought Hades barely dodge a sword slash from Ares sword with the said God of War looking quite angry at Nightwing for not dying yet.

"Is this all you got Nightwing? I expect more from the man, who killed my Dark Angel," said Ares, as the two were deadlocked with swords while trying to push the other one back.

"_**Is this how you like to try and win fights Ares? Weaken them and then attack? For a God you surely are weak when it comes to the very thing you were given a title for. You make war, but you lack the skills to fight in one, and I'm sure if Zeus saw you now, he would have traded you in for a mentally challenged pet monkey in a heartbeat,"**_ said Nightwing grinning yet again seeing Ares become infuriated by the dragon vessel.

"You will die for your insolent words boy and then those 3 women will join you after I break them all in," said Ares sneering at Nightwing viciously, who now became serious, as he broke the deadlock with the swords, and started getting more aggressive in fighting the God of War.

"_**You're letting him get to you,"**_ said Rij'ze, as Nightwing swung horizontally only for Ares to block the attack.

'Would you have let him say that about your loved ones?' thought Nightwing before he ducked his head and back flipped away from an incoming knee courtesy of Ares.

"_**...point taken. Now shut up and kill him already!"**_ said Rij'ze before focusing what little power he could create into helping Nightwing fight Ares.

'Easier said then done Rij'ze,' thought Nightwing since he was facing a God after all.

Nightwing put all his effort into fighting Ares, but the God of War was too much for him in his current condition, and was soon pushed back into a pillar made of bone mixed with solid black ash. Before he could begin to move, Nightwing soon felt a stab of pain along his ribs to find Ares had thrust his sword into him and smiling evilly as he did so. Gritting his teeth, Nightwing held back the urge to scream knowing he had felt more from worse pains in his life, and what was one more scar to add to his belt when his kids asked him how he got it?

_IF _he was able to sire Grandkids that is once this was over, considering he was now at the unmerciful mercy of two Gods, and starting to get weaker by the minute.

"You put up a good fight for a mortal Nightwing. It's _almost_ a shame you couldn't face me at full strength," said Ares smiling down at bleeding warrior before twisting the blade slightly making Nightwing wince slightly.

"_**Yeah. I'm sure you get a real kick out of hurting people weaker then you only to flee like a coward when someone comes along that can beat your ass. If there is one title as a God that fits you, it is certainly not the God of War, but rather the more appropriate title of...the God of **__**Cowardice**__**,"**_ said Nightwing mocking Ares despite blood dripping from the side of his mouth.

"You dare!" said Ares backhanding Nightwing in the face while behind the two Hades raised an eyebrow at Nightwing's words before rethinking his Nephew's past and present actions throughout history.

"_**You're damn right I do. You call yourself the God of War yet you know nothing of how to engage in it yourself and if you do it is marginal skill at least. You let others do your dirty work for you when a **__**TRUE**__** God of War send him or her deep into the heart of the battlefield fighting for whatever side that God favors. You just work like a puppet master, nothing more then that, and when it gets too hot you take off like a coward. Zeus was for once mistaken to give you such a title and as I said before...if he could see you now he would trade you in for a pet monkey,"**_ said Nightwing, who despite his pain let out a chilling draconic laugh that infuriated Ares more, and made Hades think about his current partnership with Ares.

'True that together we could win against all those that oppose us, but what if by the hands of the Fates themselves that we somehow lose? Ares would most likely turn on me and be given leniency for locking me back up. Brother won't admit it, but unlike Father, he does not want to kill his own son, and while I think it is foolish I can't help believe that is what will happen,' thought Hades seeing Ares was now squeezing the life out of Nightwing by the neck trying to choke the young warrior into a slow and painful death.

It was time for Hades to pick a new side..._HIS_ side.

"Anything left to say before I make you a permanent residence here boy!?" said Ares, as Nightwing was fighting off Ares grip on his wind pipe.

"_**Actually I do. Look at what's behind you God of War,"**_ said Nightwing grinning at Ares, who frowned before his eyes widened, and when he turned around saw a blast of fire coming Hades mouth right at him.

"Uncle?! What are you doing?" said Ares dodging the attack pulling his sword out in the process with Nightwing falling to the ground missing the blunt of the attack.

"The young dragon vessel has a good point my Nephew. You have not lived up to the title that my brother gave you and I think its time that upon the ruling of the world...that there should be only _one_ God for the people to worship. Me," said Hades before attacking his Nephew, who fought back against the God of the Undead.

"Traitor!" said Ares fighting his Uncle in a contest of power, which incidentally due to the environment was going in Hades favor.

"Don't be a hypocrite my Nephew. You've backstabbed people before many more times then I," said Hades punching Ares several times before slamming him into the ground.

Nightwing struggled to get up, his wound was barely healing, other parts of his body now slightly burned from Hades attack, and it was only a matter of time before only one God was left standing in this fight. Not only that, but the Amazons along with the other heroes were going to fix the gate to Tartarus possibly sealing him in as well.

"_**Were too burned out to move and those two have no sense or form of self restraint in destroying things around them. If we don't hurry we will be caught in the crossfire of their fighting or they will both unite to stop us if they see you heading for the exit," **_said Rij'ze to Nightwing making the boy mentally nod at this while physically trying to get up from the ground to reach the exit and hoped the two Gods would just kill each other to let Zeus sort it out afterwards.

(Outside of Tartarus)

"What do you mean you are sealing up the gate? Nightwing is still in there!" said Raven glaring at the Queen with all her hate yet enough restraint not to tear Hippolyta limb from limb.

"I know young sorceress, but we have no choice, the longer we keep the gate to Tartarus open the more demons will be released, and given our current strength we cannot have the gate open for long once its fully repaired," said Hippolyta seeing the furious look in the young half-demon and the two Tamaran sister with each looking ready to fly into the hellish place to retrieve their lost love.

"Simply fix the gate and stand at the ready to close it after Nightwing gets out. If you seal him in there with those two Gods they will either kill him or he'll wish they had. There will be no crueler fate for him if that happens and it does, _**I will see to it that this place along with your sisters have an experience of their own of what Hell truly is!"**_ said an angry Raven her demonic side making itself known with four angry red eyes, sharp teeth, and waves of dark energy floating around her being.

"You dare insult the Queen of the Amazons over some man!" said Artemis scowling at the woman before her only to flinch slightly at the rage in the demonic eyes Raven now had.

"That _man_ is the one we love, it also just so happens that its because of him that Wonder Woman and her Justice League buddies were able to come help you. Not to mention us thank you very much," said Blackfire now getting in Artemis's face with steam coming out of her eyes with the eyes now glowing purple with Tamaranean energy.

"I have heard of your history and why you do not hate men, but not all of them are evil as you believe. Nightwing is one such person, who is not, and if you try to betray him now for helping you save your island...then you will force me to fight you," said Starfire, who was also giving the same look to Wonder Woman as if to challenge the Amazon Princess in sharing such sentiments with her Amazon sisters.

"Starfire I know you mean well along with your sister and Raven, but surely even the three of you saw the same thing we all did when he looked at you. I don't want to say it, but its clear that the trip he made into Tartarus was one-way, and Zeus forgive me for saying this, but I don't think he's even alive right now," said Wonder Woman her eyes filled with sorrow and wondered how she was going to tell Bruce is adopted son was dead.

It would break what was left of the man's heart and even more so when he learned that the rest of the Original Seven were eventually going to nominate Nightwing to become a full-time member of the League. It was going to be a surprise for both of them before this whole situation from the very beginning with Blackfire missing happened since the now former Titan was going solo.

"Take that back!" said Starfire her eyes and fists glowing with power now as she became even more infuriated at Wonder Woman's words.

"Believe me when I say I want to Starfire, but having seen that look so many times in the past...I just can't," said Diana before hearing the growling anger of Starfire and hearing it had reminded the Amazon Princess of the fury within her own being when she thought Superman had died saving her.

Even now that memory Diana had of Kal "dying" sent a chill through her very soul.

Before any further talking or possible fighting could occur, the sound of fight game just beyond the entrance to gate itself, as a small wave of demons appeared ready to fight for their freedom into the land of the living, and take the spoils of their conquests. Moving quickly, the group as a whole united trying to push back the demons of Tartarus, and hoped that when the gate was fully fixed that Nightwing was not behind it when closed.

(In Tartarus)

Nightwing made his way through the long pipe like tunnel leading to the exit even now was swarming with demons looking at this possibly one and only chance for freedom. Some demons saw him and saw him as a tasty meal, which in the end proved to be a very stupid, as Nightwing used his sword to cut through the demons around him, and make it clear he was not easy prey.

"_**KILL HIM!"**_ yelled a demon with 5 eyes, demonic fangs, and arms howling as it now charged at Nightwing with every intent of feasting on the young warriors flesh.

"_**DIE!"**_ yelled another demon that had purple fur on it with four arms with the extra pair connected to the elbows like the first.

"_**You first,"**_ said Nightwing slicing the two demons up before leaning against the cave wall feeling the strain of his body once more affecting him in his escape from this Hell.

He could see the exit several hundred yards away from him, but it was all jammed with demons, and from the sound of things they were meeting resistance at the hands of the ones guarding it. Nightwing couldn't help, but smile at the thought of seeing his loved ones again, and how after this whole mess was cleared up they would head back LA to further _express_ that love to each of the 3 women...his condition be damned.

'Hey Rij'ze, how much power to we have left before were screwed?' thought Nightwing his body struggling to move slicing away demons that got in his way when they noticed him.

"_**Not much longer I'm afraid. Too many demons and too little in power to beat them all to get to the entrance, **__**but**__** if we focus all our combined energy we can push forward in a straight line cutting through the demons. We have a greater chance to make it all the way through them to the entrance, but at the same time we leave ourselves vulnerable to any demons that wish to strike at us from behind,"**_ said Rij'ze, who was wheezing in his section of Nightwing's body, as he too was feeling his power being strained just by communicating with him.

'If we have a better chance that way, then so be it,' thought Nightwing, as Rij'ze showed him what to in focusing their combined strength together.

'_**If he lives through this, he's going to be sore when he wakes up afterwards, and that's **__**before**__** he sees what this will do to him,' **_thought Rij'ze to himself while having a sinking suspicion that when Nightwing was asked about, Raven would try to use her death glare on him.

And while it didn't frighten Rij'ze...he would prefer Raven didn't use it on him.

Nightwing started to sweat heavily as he focused on summoning every last drop of inner strength both he and Rij'ze had causing the warrior to feel changes happening to his body yet again. Nightwing's legs seemed to alter themselves at a strange angle he was standing up, his shoulders seemed to get broader, and his arms slightly longer. He soon felt that his muscles seemed to have become thicker with greater density, and his teeth suddenly felt sharper like someone had taken a heavy duty nail filer to them.

"_**Something tells me I'm in for a surprise when this is over,"**_ said Nightwing to himself, as his breathing was becoming more erratic, and he let out a draconic roar that got every demon within hearing distance their full attention.

"_**What in Hades name is that?" **_said one demon with a heavily scarred and burned face with one of its eyes missing pointing at Nightwing, who covered in a dark fiery aura of power.

"_**He's not one of us, but he's still not human either,"**_ said another demon with a horn sticking on his right side while he both his arms were on the right side.

"_**It doesn't matter what I am demons of Tartarus. All that matters is that I get out of here,"**_ said Nightwing running forward with all the speed he had that would make Flash nervous and began cutting through the middle of the massive horde of demons to get to the exit.

(On the other side)

"We can't hold them for much longer my Queen. We have to seal the gate now!" said a struggling Artemis fighting off several beasts along with Wonder Woman, Vixen, and Blackfire.

"Just a few minutes more. I can feel him coming," said Raven using tendrils of telekinetic energy to tear the demons apart.

"How can you feel him? You haven't even been intimate with him," said Artemis hitting a demon in the face and not seeing the death glare Raven sent her.

"I just do so shut up and keep fighting _Amazon_," said Raven putting more effort into her attack.

It wasn't long before screams were heard behind the demons that caught everyone's full attention including the very demons they were fighting. What they saw shocked them, as a great, black, and fiery form was tearing every demon around it to pieces without mercy.

"It's Nightwing!" said Starfire with hope in her eyes, as she could barely see his physical form, but didn't care about that his body since the soul was part of him she loved.

And admittedly...his physical body as well if the Tamaran girl's dreams were any form of indication.

"How can you be so sure it is this 'Nightwing'?" said Hippolyta seeing the supposed hero smashing through wave after wave of demon with God like speed.

"We just do," said Blackfire using her energy blast from her eyes to destroy the front line of demons in order to clear a path for Nightwing upon his arrival.

When the smoke finally cleared from the attack, Nightwing himself was soon standing there before them while breathing heavily at the strain his body was under, and what it was he did to get out of Tartarus. Considering just how serious all of his wounds were from fighting Ares, it would be a miracle if he survived at all, and knowing the women in his life they wouldn't like that one bit.

"_**Miss me?"**_ said Nightwing grinning a dragon's grin and chuckle despite his exhaustion while seeing everyone looking slightly surprised at the noticeable changes to his body.

"Nightwing!" said Starfire flying to him and crushing his body in a loving hug despite her superhuman strength.

"Sister let him go or you'll kill Nightwing with that death hug of yours," said Blackfire seeing her love flinching in pain from the vice grip of a hug, which was irritating his wounds.

"Sorry Nightwing," said Starfire before giving a quick kiss on the cheek blushing a beet red for doing that in front of everyone.

"_**Its all right Star, but I think you may want to close the gate now before Ares or Hades make an appearance to try and get out of that Hell," **_said Nightwing telling them about Hades backstabbing Ares after a few choice comments to the God of War about being a coward when it came to fighting.

Raven focused her powers around the gate and started closing it with several of the others helping shut it before more demons could come to gain freedom. They nearly succeeded in shutting it fully when a large sword came flying out, hitting Nightwing in the gut, and sent him flying into a broken stone pillar.

"Nightwing!" said Raven her concentration broken on the door and flew to help him along with Starfire and Blackfire.

This distraction served for the gate to be opened once more revealing a worse for wear looking Hades, who did not look happy at the moment with Nightwing. It had been a pain for Ares to beat his Uncle and would have lost all together had the God of War not fought dirty to escape Hades wrath.

"You and I need to have a talk hybrid," said Ares knocking back all of the Amazons and Justice League members leaving only Nightwing's 3 lovers standing in his way.

"You better back the Hell off or I'm going to make you," said Blackfire stalling for time while Starfire removed Ares sword and Raven healed Nightwing's injuries.

"Just try and make me you alien bitch!" said Ares, who saw Blackfire had become even more infuriated at his words and charged him only to be thrown aside like she was a little baby.

"Sister!" said Starfire before trying to fight back against the God of War only to find that like her sister, she too was thrown aside like a ragdoll, and leaving only a tired Raven left to defend their love.

"And then there was, but one that stood in my way," said Ares grinning madly at the tired half-demon sorceress, who glared defiantly at Ares, and held onto Nightwing even tighter in her grip.

"I won't let you kill him," said Raven her eyes were filled with fire and the promise of sheer pain should Ares take another step forward.

"As if you have any strength left to back up your words half-demon," said Ares seeing the Amazons and the Justice League members had shut the gate fully to prevent further problems from that place outside of himself.

"_**Let him come forward Raven,"**_ said Nightwing seeing the shocked look from Raven at him saying such words.

"W-What?" said Raven not believing she just heard him saying that.

"_**Trust me Raven, as I would trust you,"**_ said Nightwing seeing tears swell up in Raven's eyes, as she wanted to be with him at his end no matter what.

"Don't do this. Don't sacrifice yourself again for the greater good. What about what you want? What about having children of your own? _Our_ children," said Raven emphasizing "our" indicating children between the two of them.

"_**I'm sure they would have been beautiful. I imagine they would have your eyes,"**_ said Nightwing in a tired voice and truth be told he was tired from everything that had been thrown at him.

"Nightwing," said Raven sadly before she sighed, closed her eyes, kissed him on the lips one last time remembering he asked her to trust him, and whispered "I love you" as she broke away from his side.

"How noble," said Ares mockingly before picking up his bloodied sword that was pulled out from Nightwing by Starfire.

"_**If you're going to kill me then kill me, but the whole mocking thing that you do just to stimulate your own God sized ego is annoying, and quite frankly I would rather be in Tartarus then listen to it,"**_ said Nightwing before glancing at Raven whose eyes were now overflowing with tears along with Blackfire and Starfire.

"Its almost a shame that I have to kill you Nightwing. You are the only person outside of Diana and Superman to truly get under my skin. With Diana it was peace on Earth, with Superman it was the same thing, and now you with fighting me simply just so the world does not fall into my hands one way or another while insulting me as you do it. If I didn't have this sword of mine in my hands ready to slice you open...I would clap and applaud you for all that you've done," said Ares smiling down at Nightwing, who spit some blood in his mouth onto Ares's armor.

"_**Go to Hell asshole,"**_ said Nightwing grinning that draconic grin that always made Ares angry at him.

"You first," said Ares with his smile turned sneer at Nightwing before raising his sword up to strike the warrior down with the others watching helplessly as the God of War's blade was about to slay darkness dragon vessel.

A single second later steel met flesh and it was over.

Ares took several steps back smiling as he did with a look of amusement on his face as the others around them had wide eyed looks at what just happened. Raven, Blackfire, and Starfire were still in tears and couldn't believe the sight that was before them.

"I guess the old saying is true," said Ares before blood came from his mouth and then fell backwards with Nightwing's sword pierced through his chest.

"_**Even a God...can die,"**_ said Nightwing still grinning his draconic like grin at the fallen form of Ares before he himself fell into unconsciousness.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. I ended it here so the final chapter would be longer. That's right people next chapter will be the last one leaving _**Black Panther's Knight**_ to write his fic that continues after this. Hopefully, what I did with Ares won't ruin any plans for the author if he choose have the God of War showing up. If I did, then I'm sorry, but then again it can be worked out another way, and I'll help if need be. Next chapter I plan to have some romancing between Hippolyta and Jason Blood, Nightwing getting some time with his girls, and finally the trial Nightwing has to go through with the Justice League for destroying property, fighting the League yatta yatta yatta, and all that stuff. I'm so excited! If I didn't have to go to sleep to go to work I would start writing it right now, but alas I can't I think I'll let you all wait with anticipation and in the mean time it will give me a chance to focus back onto Naruto. Until next time...PEACE!!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

Chapter 7-Decisions

Nightwing struggled to open his eyes, as his mind came back from the depths of the ways of unconsciousness, and the echo of aching pain that pulsed through his body. He felt like he went 15 rounds with Superman in an all out brawl and lost after having a tall building dropped on his head.

At least that was what it felt like anyway.

Trying to rise, Nightwing felt a weight on his body that belonged to not one, but _three_ women in his life, and saw they were resting their heads on his chest. It was clear that they had been patched up from whatever injuries they sustained faster then him and were waiting for him to wake up.

"Finally awake I see," said Jason Blood in his human form smiling down at the young man with a smile, who noticed that Jason's smile seemed to have more life to it now, then when they previously met.

"Don't try to wake them. The combined hug from these three will most likely kill me," said Nightwing knowing one Tamaran he could handle when it came to being hugged, but two of them, and that of Raven's possible hugging power may do him in where Ares could not.

Jason let out a small laugh at the joke along with Nightwing's reaction, as the recovering hero noticed his voice was back to normal, and that the island itself looked to be back to normal too. Jason explained that during their time recovering from the multiple, as well as serious injuries they sustained in battle, the Greek Gods Zeus, Hera, and Athena had come down from Mount Olympus to grace the people of Themyscira with their presence concerning the confirmed death of Ares. Now normally, a God could not be killed unless it was at the hands of another God of equal or greater strength, but this case was different. In this case, it came from Nightwing's draconic sword that was originally given to him by an angel, who had received it from another God to give to Nightwing to use it as the hero saw fit.

A prime example was the sword piercing Ares's chest and into his heart.

Now while Zeus had no love for his son's ambition, he was still the man's son, and was saddened by the God of War's death. However, he could not punish the warrior, who did it since Ares had brought it on himself for what would be the God's last time, and would take his son back to Mount Olympus to be buried there. Hera and Athena were not so sad though, but they did show signs of sadness if only for that of Zeus's heart for the loss of his son.

Even if the said son was the late God of War.

Hera soon informed them that while Ares death was a surprise, it was actually a blessing in disguise, as the world could finally slow down, and catch a much needed breather to the constant fighting. When Hippolyta asked how the world would function without Ares influencing it since wars were needed from time to time, Hera told them that Zeus was going to have another child that would one day grow up to be the new God of War. Only this one was going to be more _responsible_ then Ares ever was when pushing for all out chaos in the Universe. Until then, the title would temporarily given to Athena until Zeus's next offspring could take the up the title.

"Of course Nightwing, I'll let you have that distinct honor. As you may have notice your voice now sounds human, which I believe happened after you used up all of the darkness dragon's power thus freeing the draconic hold its power had on your voice. It will come back eventually, but this time I think you can turn it on, and off when you please so you won't have to worry about losing your human identity. However, I'm not here to talk to you about your personal life," said Jason Blood knowing it was time for seriousness.

"I think I can guess what this is about Jason. The Justice League wants me to stand trial for what I did right?" said Nightwing seeing Jason nod grimly.

"They know it wasn't your fault overall due to outside sources messing with you, added to the dragon like persona you acquired from interacting with your dragon sealed away in your arm, and being manipulated by Ares to keep everyone away from his plan to free Hades. Still, they can't let you go with a slap on the wrist either, as they don't want a repeat of what happened, and in addition you've gotten a relationship with three women that has some of the males of the Justice League as well as Titans quite intimidated," said Jason laughing at the last part with Nightwing smiling as well since any man worth his masculinity would be upset.

"How are things with you? I mean with killing your past love and all?" said Nightwing, who couldn't imagine doing that at all, and wondered what was going through the man's mind.

"It hurts a little. The past I had with Morgaine Le Fey was one that was filled with love and ended with hate. Nothing will change that. The Morgaine Le Fey I knew and thought I loved was a fraud disguised as a witch that lusted for power. In my shame, I betrayed all those, who had trusted with their lives, and in the end I too had been betrayed by her only to have my soul bound by a demon. I do not know if Morgaine loved me or not, but I do like to think that apart of her did before she marched on her quest for absolute power. If such apart of her existed, then that is the part I will miss, and nothing more," said Jason, who had made peace with that part of his wounded heart long ago, and found closure in what he had done for those he had betrayed centuries ago.

"I noticed during the fight in the throne room you and Hippolyta had a..._moment_ with each other. Anything I should know about?" said Nightwing smirking playfully at the man, who had the decency to blush at the comment since he, and the Queen had talked after he recovered from his injuries.

"Yes well...um...oh how do you feel?" said Jason rubbing the back of his head and had decided to change the subject.

"Good. The Amazons didn't give us any trouble when he our injuries did they?" said Nightwing knowing that the Amazons and their distrust if not hate for men was a serious matter given their current predicament.

"The Queen, as well as many of the other Amazons have acknowledged that if it weren't for your contribution, as well as mine later on, Themyscira would have been lost, and are not going to kick us out of here just yet. Though the Bana tribe side of the women seem to be sharpening their swords every time I see one of them," said Jason rubbing the back of his head sheepishly since he knew that the Bana tribe were more hostile towards men then the Greek one.

"I wouldn't worry about the Bana tribe. They know if they kill me, they have to deal with three angry women currently sleeping on me," said Nightwing laughing along with Jason since the fury of the three women sleeping on Nightwing were by no means a pushover.

Or rather the three women _**that had**_ been sleeping on Nightwing.

"NIGHTWING!" they all yelled at the same time crushing him in a hug that would have killed any normal man.

"I'll leave you four alone," said Jason seeing the mixed emotions of pain and pleasure on Nightwing's face from the hugging.

"You have no idea how good it feels to hug you like this," said Blackfire before locking her lips with his and giving him a passionate kiss tongue and all.

Raven and Starfire followed right after her.

"And I am loving every second of this. After I stabbed Ares, the last thing I thought was I was going to die without telling each of you how much I love you three, and that I was sorry for making you feel sorrow upon my death," said Nightwing hugging them all at once and brining them closer to him.

"You're alive now and that's what matters," said Starfire, as she now began crying tears of joy on his shoulder.

"I agree with my sister on this. You're alive, Ares is dead, and were going to be one big happy family," said Blackfire since she didn't really care about having Nightwing all to herself due to the fact she nearly lost him from the very beginning.

"No one can stop us from loving you Nightwing and were not going to stop loving you no matter what," said Raven kissing him on the forehead and letting her bond with him do all the talking for her.

"Thank you. All three of you. You're love for me is more then I will ever deserve, but I will never abuse it, never betray it, and I will do everything in my power protect it with every fiber of my being," said Nightwing knowing he was going to have to talk to Bruce to help get them a place large enough to house all four of them.

The Grayson family would be reborn through him.

"Hello Nightwing," said Diana walking in to seeing the warrior resting with his three lovers beside him though she sensed a territorial feeling from the three as if she should keep her distance.

"Hey Diana. How's everything going on the main part of the island? Those guys really made a mess of things and a lot of your sisters were injured or killed in battle against them," said Nightwing seeing the damage when he arrived on the scene.

"Better since other members of the Justice League are helping. It took some persuading, but I convinced my Mother to let men from the League that could help rebuild come to Themyscira," said Diana smiling slightly at that part since the appearance of the Flash had several of her sisters believe he was a descendent of Hermes himself.

Even Superman himself was considered to be Hercules reborn or at the very least demi god that was one of Zeus's secret offspring with many of her sisters secretly being drawn to him.

"That's good. It will show them that not all men are evil. At least not within the Justice League anyway," said Nightwing wondering what the Amazons would think of Green Lantern or even Batman in seeing them in action.

"Yes. However, the Bana tribe isn't exactly being nice, but at the same time they're not being hostile either, and I fear for your safety since they will no doubt blame you," said Diana sitting in a nearby chair.

"We'll I don't intend on making myself a permanent guest on the island, if that is what they are afraid of, and when I leave I hope it will be on good terms with the Queen," said Nightwing knowing that if the Queen invited them back wouldn't be a bad thing.

"I know, but I thought would give you a warning. Artemis is already rallying several of her Bana tribe members against you and may attempt to attack you," said Diana knowing that the more _zealous_ members of the Bana tribe would try to kill Nightwing faster then one's own heart could beat.

"Thanks Diana," said Nightwing nodding his head towards her as a sign of respect.

"You're welcome Nightwing. Now if you'll excuse me I intend to speak to my Mother about her growing affection for Jason Blood," said Diana with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes that would not favor Hippolyta.

The rest of the days Nightwing spent recovering went very well and soon he was able to walk around again with his three lovers making sure he didn't overdue it. Rij'ze was still out of it, which was no surprise since the dragon had pushed its vessel so hard that the backlash from it was unavoidable, and the darkness dragon itself would require its own time to rest within Nightwing.

Nightwing himself didn't mind the silence from the darkness dragon since it would give the warrior time to spend with his three lovers without any interruptions from the dark draconic entity. As for the Amazons themselves, they didn't question or interfere in the relationship between the four since it was none of their business, and decided to leave them alone.

After a solid week recovering, it was finally time to leave on the Invisible Jet provided by Wonder Woman, and the four heroes extended their gratitude to Hippolyta for bending certain rules of the island. Hippolyta herself appreciated their words and wished them a safe journey home back to Man's World with Jason Blood. The former King of Camelot and partner of a demon magically attached to his soul by Merlin wished to stay longer to be with Hippolyta, but duty called for his return into the ranks of the Justice League. He did promise however, to return one day to see her again soon, and keep the flame that had been ignited within them alive.

For Diana, it made her heart swell at seeing her Mother fall in love again after so many years alone, and this time it was with someone that would never betray her. The two in all sense completed each other and the right thing to do now was to help this newly founded relationship grow.

"If you ever need help defending your home, please do not hesitate to ask for help, as I could not stand to lose you, and be alone again," said Jason Blood at the ramp of the Invisible Jet staring at Hippolyta with loving eyes.

"Yes I will. And please, should I ask of you to visit me, if only for a short time, do come back to Themyscira, and allow us to get to know each other better," said Hippolyta, who had found her time with Jason Blood most interesting, as he talked about his days as King Arthur, and the many enemies he along with his Knights of the Round Table had slain in the name of all things good.

"All you have to do is command me and I will be here," said Jason, who practically loved being around this woman of strength, integrity, honor, and beauty so few would be even remotely considered be worthy of seeing her.

Walking up the ramp, Jason looked back at the Queen seeing sadness in her eyes already at seeing him leaving, and felt he needed to do something to remove the loneliness from her heart. Deciding forget everything else, as this may be his only time to do it, Jason quickly rushed down the ramp, gently grabbed Hippolyta's shocked face, and gave her a kiss right on the lips that not only shocked the Queen, but everyone else watching.

'Oh boy, the Bana tribe looks pretty angry,' thought Nightwing before looking over at Raven and signaled her to use her powers to reel in Jason to prevent the man from being killed.

"I will return Hippolyta. I swear it," said Jason Blood before slowly letting go of the still dazed Queen with some of the Amazons around them unsure whether to attack the man or not considering he just did what no man had ever done to their Queen since...well the beginning of Themyscira!

"I know," said Hippolyta caressing his face finding the touch of his face was sending a lost sensation through her body she had not experienced in so many years.

An enraged Artemis having just seeing a man whose soul had been attached to a demon through sorcery no less, kissing their Queen, was unacceptable in her eyes, and tried to attack the man for it. However, before the Bana woman or her followers could get within striking range, black energy grabbed Jason Blood, and pulled him right up the ramp of Invisible Jet with Nightwing giving the Queen an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Queen Hippolyta, but judging from some of your sisters' reactions just now, I'm afraid we have to go, but don't worry Jason will come back, and we will make sure he does," said Nightwing before shoving Jason into out of view before telling Diana quickly get the aircraft high off the ground.

"What strange men your daughter surrounds herself with in Man's World," said Phillipus seeing her Queen stare at the aircraft flying back to the World of men.

"Men are indeed strange creatures Phillipus, but I am finding that one of them has proven to be _interesting_ none the less," said Hippolyta with a faint smile on her face and a hand to her lips remembering the kiss that had awakened a fire in her heart.

"My Queen, surely you are not falling for a man whose soul is connected to a demon are you? After what happened with Hades...," said Artemis, but was silenced by a fierce glare that made even the most outspoken hater of men among the Bana tribe flinch away, and make her realize she had said too much.

"That is enough Artemis! It was because of that man that your Queen is even alive. For that little outburst and attempting to attack him, I hereby order you to clean up all of the stables for the next 3 seasons from top to bottom, and should you refuse I will have you whipped for your disobedience," said Hippolyta making Artemis flinch at the Queen's punishment since most Bana women preferred to train then do stable work of any kind.

Artemis was one such Bana tribe member and the Amazon woman had a feeling it was going to be a _LONG _3 seasons cleaning.

(Watchtower-30 Minutes Later)

The Invisible Jet landed gracefully in one of the many docking bays of the massive space station with the group of Superheroes leaving it after landing. It didn't take long for eyes to focus on Nightwing, who he noticed had quite a few female superheroes looking at his body with pure lust since he was missing the upper part of his uniform having lost it during his time in Tartarus. Some of the males were looking at him with jealousy at the physic the kid had. It was understandable since his body mass according to Superman using his X-ray vision had doubled in size as well as density. His bone mass had become stronger then that of a normal human's and brain activity had increased several times over.

In short, Nightwing's body got a major upgrade, and from the looks he was getting right now from the female populous of the League, it was not a disappointing improvement.

Starfire, Blackfire, and Raven seemed to mind though, as they were now in a triangle like formation around him, and gave glares to any female that would wink or look at him with a flirtatious smile. He was there's and no one was going to be added to this family since the three of them being in love with Nightwing was enough as it was without the trio of women trying to kill each other. They didn't need other women looking at him for a one night stand and made sure their feelings in the manner were known that he was off limits to them.

In his head, Nightwing could hear the tired laugh of Rij'ze saying how he was one of the dominant males on this station and if he wanted could have every female on it. Nightwing told the darkness dragon to shut up and go back to sleep since the draconic being still needed to regain its lost strength from the fight. Rij'ze grumbled something about "not having fun" and humans being too serious" before heading back to sleep.

It wasn't long before Nightwing met Batman one more time making the two a bit uneasy considering how the two interacted with each other the last time. Still, Batman was never one to hold a grudge against a family member when he knew that he was wrong. Though the Dark Knight would _never_ _say_ he was wrong, but rather he would show it in his own way, and he did now by offering Nightwing a suitcase with a replacement uniform for the his current one that looked like he had been in a war.

That and a handshake meaning that the bad blood between them was now water under the bridge.

After taking a nice relaxing shower (alone) and putting on his fresh uniform, Nightwing walked out now ready to face the Original Seven for the consequences he may have to face for his action. Rij'ze didn't like the whole "trial and judgment" before the Justice League since it was unfair for these Superheroes to judge him when they know that the reasons were justified and should be left at that.

"_**This is insulting! Is this really necessary? For a dragon such as myself along with my vessel to be **__**judged**__** by mere mortals is **__**ludicrous**__**! If I had the strength to possess you and make them tremble at the sheer strength that is at the peak of my power I would do it in a heartbeat,"**_ said Rij'ze snarling afterwards, as they were close to the entrance to the doors that would lead him to face the original seven founders of the Justice League.

'All the more reason for you to keep quiet since the less hostility we give the less of a punishment we will get,' thought Nightwing while the darkness dragon snorted at the thought of being so submissive to mortals like them.

Any further discussions within his mind with Rij'ze were put on hold, as the doors slid open, and he entered the meeting room to face his destiny good or bad.

(With Raven, Blackfire, and Starfire)

The trio of women were ordered (or forced if you count Blackfire mouthing off to Green Arrow) to a waiting room where they sat and waited for their lovers' fate to be decided. Of course they were not pleased with the waiting itself since any number of things from the most outrageous ones coming for Starfire to the more possible scenarios via Raven's superior intellect.

"Starfire I don't think they will do _that_ to Nightwing," said Raven for what felt like the tenth time in the room with the two sisters.

"But it is customary to do that to criminals on some planets in order to keep them calm," said Starfire while her sister was now getting angry at such thoughts happening to their lover.

"Sister, this isn't one of those planets, and even if they _did_ by some chance do that here on some parts of the Earth to punish criminals, there is no way in Hell I'm letting them take _that_ part of Nightwing's anatomy away from him," said Blackfire, who had shivered at the very idea of them taking away one of the many qualities Nightwing had that she had adored in her time with him.

Especially, since this was apart of him that made her happy at night.

"I'm going to agree with Blackfire on this one Star. We have to trust the League to hand down whatever _reasonable_ punishment they give to Nightwing is befitting of his crimes," said Raven though she too shivered at Starfire's imaginary taboo of a punishment that the trio hoped was _never_ handed down to Nightwing...ever!

"You would think after all that happened with me being kidnapped, Slade's partnership with Ares, and the near destruction of that 'women's only' island being saved they would let him along with us go," said Blackfire fidgeting a little at being in the Watchtower with so many superheroes around.

"You seem awfully nervous Blackfire. Afraid someone is going to throw you jail?" said Raven with a smirk that made the exiled Tamaran growl back in irritation.

"What about you? Aiding and abetting a felon is a crime you shared with me remember? You don't exactly have quite a spotless record since you and my dear sister helped free Nightwing from his prison earlier. Not only that, but from what I remember earlier with that Zatanna woman, you are not well liked around here, and its got me a bit curious," said Blackfire hitting home where it hurt and Raven growled back for her own response.

"Let's just say my Father isn't the most likeable of..._individuals_," said Raven leaving it alone at that since she would rather not discuss it with anyone let alone Blackfire.

"Fair enough I suppose. We all have skeletons in our closets we don't like other people seeing," said Blackfire though she would eventually learn more hopefully in time.

"Indeed," said Raven before she went into her mediation to find Nightwing and was glad to sense his presence with him glad to sense her own.

"_Don't worry Raven. No matter what happens, I won't leave you or the others. I promise you I won't,"_ said Nightwing through their link and it made Raven smile at his words.

It was then that Raven realized that there was no reason to be worried.

(The Meeting Room of the Original Seven)

Nightwing casually, but cautiously entered the room where the seven original founders of the Justice League sat in a round table not unlike King Arthur and his Knights during the age of Camelot. That part of how this room was setup was probably Jason's idea now that Nightwing thought about it since the former King would know how to design such a very room for such an important organization. He noticed others were in the room as well like Zatanna and a bandaged up Dr. Fate to name such a few though he was surprised to see the infamous Constantine in the room fidgeting since the man was not smoking another one of his cigs.

"I assume that you know why you are here?" said Green Lantern his hands covering each other while his arms rest on the table.

"Because of all the damaged I caused along with the various egos in and out of this room that I deflated when I kicked several of you out of the sky or onto the ground when I was attacked?" said Nightwing giving a slightly arrogant yet truthful answer when he spoke.

It was a dragon's answer if anything.

"Despite your answer, you are in fact correct Nightwing. You were brought here to face judgment by us for what you did after Blackfire had been kidnapped by Slade at the request of Ares," said Superman wishing the man before him would take this a little bit more seriously.

"So I'm guilty of fighting for the one I love, so what?" said Nightwing scowling at the Man of Steel feeling his draconic traits sparking up again along with the question of his own judgment.

"The damage you did to LA was extensive to say the least Nightwing. We were lucky that you didn't put any pressure on the fault line or else California itself would be its own Country by now," said Shayera, who had her mace hidden by the side of her chair hidden from Nightwing's view should he decide to do anything rash at the behest of his guest.

"Says the hot tempered Thanagarian woman with a magic disrupting mace hidden under her chair, who uses it whenever someone looks at her wrong. Don't look so surprised, I can practically smell the energy that comes out of that thing, and for the record it doesn't frighten me in the slightest," said Nightwing, who saw the woman narrow her eyes at him carefully while he smirked at her, as if to say "I caught you by surprise this time", and was enjoying it.

"Nightwing you must understand, we don't want to put you in this position at all, but its difficult not to considering just how many lives were ruined during your...rampage," said Diana, who wanted nothing more then to let Bruce's surrogate son leave without even punishing him at all as a token of thanks for saving Themyscira from the God of War.

The now _dead_ God of War.

"Diana, I respect you so I'm not going to say something witty or insulting, and rather ask you to understand that I did what I did because I thought I had lost Blackfire. I thought that those I called friends had betrayed me for my decisions after the Four Horsemen, Ares, and Dark Angel were defeated. I came to believe that I was not welcome on either side of the fence since I did not support evil, yet I had something that was evil sealed inside of me, and soon after I felt that the only side I could trust from then on out was my own," said Nightwing simply since there was no reason to lie to her or the others.

"_**You make me sound like I'm some kind of disease in that little speech,"**_ said Rij'ze sounding quite offended by his vessel's choice of words.

'Are you telling me you're not evil or is it just that you do bad things in the name of the side of good?' thought Nightwing making the darkness dragon silent since his vessel did have a point.

"_**Just because I am 'evil' doesn't mean I don't know what it means to do good in the world when it is needed. I know what it means to have balance in the worlds and the other realms throughout the cosmos. Why do you think I helped you before with the Four Horsemen, Dark Angel, and Ares in the Shadowlands? Without me in you to help keep the balance, there would be NO balance, and the cosmos would have ripped itself apart one dimension at a time before even Ares himself had fallen victim to his own ambition,"**_ said Rij'ze letting out a huff at his vessel before becoming silent once more.

"Nightwing, I know you got upset, heck I would be to if someone kidnapped my love, and then made me believe I lost her. However, you have to realize that while you did help stop the world from ending again, and in a much worse way you still have to be punished for it," said Flash surprising several people, as he was showing some form of maturity, and was actually acting like an adult rather then a child.

For once.

"Okay. Say I 'plead guilty' to whatever charges you throw at me. What's my punishment exactly? You going to lock me up and throw away the key until my sentence is over? Are you going to have Fate redo the sealing process and cut off the dragon from me?" said Nightwing scowling at the group and turned his head slightly to get a better look at the sorcerer, who didn't look like he could do anything, but then again looks of being weak can be deceiving.

"Given the circumstances of what led up to your..._roguish_ behavior, we believe that such a punishment won't be necessary Nightwing. After you arrived we all sat down to discuss a proper punishment and finally came to an agreement on what it is you should do as a form of a second chance," said Superman calmly, though he wasn't going to say out loud _that_ specific punishment was shot down immediately before it even got off the ground.

"Go on," said Nightwing looking at them all carefully wondering what it was exactly they had planned.

"We've decided that a second Teen Titan's superhero unit should be positioned in your area of LA to help relieve some of the work the one you were in of crime. Cyborg and Beast Boy will continue to stay as part of Jump City's Teen Titans with Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, and Super Boy being the new additions. Since it's clear that Raven and Starfire do not want to be away from you then they currently are, they are going to become a part of your new Titans team with Blackfire. However, you need to recruit another member of your choice that you know you can trust, and keep in line should things get out of hand," said Batman seeing the surprise on Nightwing's face, as he clearly wasn't expecting this.

"So this will be kind of like probation while I help keep LA safe right?" said Nightwing getting a nod from Batman, who knew his surrogate son would instantly figure it out.

"Yes. Since Blackfire, Starfire, and Raven were apart of your..._escape_ if you will, they will also be given probation while assisting you in fighting crime, and recruiting one more member of your team," said J'onn since it was standard procedure to have a team of five per Titans team.

"I have an idea of who I want to recruit, but I have to catch him first. He's pretty elusive when he has to be so it may take some time to get him over to our side. He's not really into the whole hero thing," said Nightwing knowing who to contact when he got out of this place.

"If he doesn't like being a hero, then why try to recruit him?" said Shayera now raising an eyebrow at the man unorthodox behavior.

"Because I keep things entertaining for him and what's more is from what I remember, he does know how to play a hero, but not so often as I would like him to. That along with the fact that he and I are a lot alike might be useful in recruiting him," said Nightwing since the man he had in mind was almost as stubborn as the dragon vessel himself.

On the planet, Red X suddenly shivered, as he felt some strange vibe hitting him, and wasn't sure if he should be happy...or afraid.

(Waiting Room-10 Minutes Later)

"The trial is over," said Raven from her meditative state smiling, as she sensed her love sending her a reassuring signal through their bond that everything was all right.

"All is well?" said Starfire hopefully with her sister looking at Raven as well with equal hope in her eyes.

"All is well," said Raven her smile ending any possible fears the other two women had.

(Los Angeles-3 Weeks Later)

"The life of a thief is so satisfying," said Red X on a rooftop admiring the jewels he had just stolen in a recent robbery no more then 30 minutes ago.

"Not so much as you would think X," said Nightwing appearing from the shadows with Raven beside him, Starfire to his far left, and Blackfire to the far right.

After Nightwing was released on "probation", as he was officially under, the construction of a new Titans Tower was underway, and while that was happening, the four got setup at a nice hotel. It was only recently that the tower was recently completed to a point where they could actually live there only two days ago. During that time of waiting Blackfire, Starfire, and Raven finally got their chance to spend some _uninterrupted_ "quality time" with Nightwing. During that quality time, he made sweet love to each woman, as if it was their last day on Earth.

Even now the Hotel Manager along with the maids assigned to clean up the room were still having nightmares about seeing the horrible aftermath of the bed room, shower, and the kitchen.

Though the kitchen was mess for another reasons.

"Wanna bet?" said Red X before rushing to make an escape only to find his legs were trapped by Raven's magic, Nightwing now standing in front of him, and the superhero giving him a hard right to the gut.

"No," said Nightwing before removing the belt that powered the suit he designed himself.

"Okay you got me, but I take it since I'm not being taken to the cops at the moment, you want to discuss something with me, and depending on my answer I go to prison," said Red X getting a nod from Nightwing.

"A new Titans team is being created and needs a fifth member. We want you to be that person X," said Nightwing making Red X laugh at the offer as if it were a joke.

"Didn't I tell you that I'm not the hero type?" said Red X lazily looking at the four, as if the offer was no big deal to him, and it was boring like watching paint dry.

"I also remember you telling me that it doesn't mean you don't know how. I told you the last time we discussed this that you would make a good hero and Titan on any team you were on. Your skills would be put to good use when stealing was needed should we have to take something important off a villain. I'm giving you this offer one last time before Raven here sends you to the cops _without _your mask. Hell, we might as well take the suit from you all together before I destroy it," said Nightwing smirking at the last part while Red X's eyes went wide and knew it would be embarrassing to no end if he was sent to the cops like that!

"Say I join your group. What's in it for me?" said Red X raising an eyebrow.

"Besides making the world a better place? Rubbing it into bad guys you stole their stuff and making a name for yourself in a good way rather then being hunted down ruthlessly by other Titans or the Justice League themselves. Trust me when I say this X, they really do mean business when it means locking people away, and throwing away the key into some vault made of indestructible metal," said Nightwing since that could have happened to him originally had not certain events come into play.

"Well...I suppose robbing some villains would be kind of cool. That and I hang out with you more, which will probably help me when it comes to marital arts training. Rubbing it in villain's face that I can steal from them you say?" said Red X smiling behind his mask while thinking of all the things he could steal from various villains throughout the world.

"Are you in or out?" said Nightwing getting slightly impatient with the master thief.

"I'm in," said Red X seeing how there was no way around it.

"Welcome to the team X," said Nightwing reaching out with his hand and Red X taking it thus solidifying the agreement.

"So...who evil group do we steal from first?" said Red X getting back his belt to further continue powering his suit.

"I hear Brother Blood got his hands on some black market tech that uses advanced high powered lasers that can cut through several inches of solid steel within seconds and plans to use it for one of his "school projects". The thing is without the power source, which just so happens to be in the shape of rare diamonds that radiate a certain energies, the lasers are as harmless as the ones in a light show, and just to make sure he can't screw around with it were going to destroy the actual weapon along with the blueprints," said Nightwing knowing that would really upset the Headmaster greatly.

"Rare diamonds you say? Cool! When do we strike?" said Red X knowing that important evidence was always stored in the Titans tower itself meaning they didn't have to turn it into the authorities since some other would-be thief would steal them if they did.

"3 hours," said Nightwing smirking at Red X's eager expression.

"I can practically imagine his Brother Blood's face when he sees his precious diamond stolen before his toy goes "boom" on him," said Red X rubbing his hands together at the thought of doing some evil to ironically someone else who was evil.

"So can I. Raven, would you do the honors?" said Nightwing turning to sorceress among his three loves since she could get them to the strike point easily.

"Gladly," said Raven taking them to their first official mission, as the new Titans Central.

The evil in the world was about to get a swift kick in the ass.

(A/N: YAY! At last the story is complete. Hopefully it was good for everyone who read it, though I wish more people reviewed, and said how great it was. Oh well nuts to you for not reviewing. HA! For those that have reviewed I just want to say...THANK YOU VERY MUCH! After I take care of my other fics like Naruto, Bleach, and yes even my Star Wars fic I'm going to write a NEW Teen Titans fic with a bit of a DMC twist and slight crossover to it. I won't say what happens, but if you know me, and trust me then believe me when I say it will kick ass! Have I ever steered you guys wrong before? I thought so. Until next time...PEACE!!)


End file.
